Chaos in Hogwarts - die inoffizielle Fortsetzung
by Misa
Summary: Harry wohnt bei seinem tuffigen Paten Sirius Black, doch damit wird sein Leben einen nicht gerade normalen Verlauf nehmen...>=D In der Schule wird Neville zu seinem neuen Erzfeind, da dieser Cho Chang schöne Augen macht.
1. Ferien bei Black

Chaos in Hogwarts   
  
Diese Story habe ich zusammen mit meiner Schwester verfasst. Es gibt sie schon ziemlich lange, ich schätze, dass wir Anfang 2000 damit angefangen haben...^_^   
  
Ich denke, ich muss keine Angaben dazu machen, welche Charas in der Story vorkommen...es kommen so ziemlich alle vor (außer gewisse langweilige Hausgeister oder Lehrer...*muahaha*).   
  
Bisher habe ich nur mal das erste "Kapitel" hochgeladen (eigentlich ist die Story nicht in Kapitel unterteilt, aber egal...^^), weitere folgen natürlich noch!   
  
Also dann, viel Spass beim lesen! =D   
  
  
  
Harry schlief noch. Er träumte von grünem Rauch, durch den er die Stimmen seiner Eltern hörte. Er wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, als ihn plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz an der Stirn durchfuhr! Er riss die Augen auf und wollte sich automatisch an den Kopf fassen, als er die große Gestalt sah, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und kroch rückwärts ans Kopfende seines Bettes. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht war ein messerscharfer Schnabel, der golden schimmerte. Er gehörte zu Seidenschnabel, einem Hippogreif, der früher einmal Hagrid gehört hatte. Das Tier hatte es wie fast jeden Morgen auf Harrys linkes Auge abgesehen und pickte danach. "Seidenschnabel..." brummte Harry, schob den gefiederten Kopf zur Seite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. "Harry, bist du schon wach? Ist Seidenschnabel bei dir?" rief es aus dem unteren Stockwerk. "Jaah, ich bin wach!" rief Harry und schlurfte ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Seine Füße sanken in den fluffigen, pinkfarbenen Badteppich vor dem Waschbecken ein und er zog seine Zahnbürste aus Sirius' Barbie-Zahnbecher.   
Harry wohnte seit dem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr bei den Dursleys, sondern bei Sirius. Am Anfang hatte er sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, bei seinem Paten leben zu dürfen und nicht mehr den tyrannischen Dursleys ausgeliefert zu sein, aber mittlerweile bekam er schon leise Zweifel, ob sein Geisteszustand das lange mitmachen würde. Sirius war, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, ein wenig weiblich und er benahm sich oft merkwürdig, vor allem, wenn sein Freund Remus Lupin nicht in seiner Nähe war und ihn somit auch nicht kontrollieren konnte.   
"Haaaaarry! Kommst du jetzt endlich? Das schöne Frühstückchen wird ja noch ganz kalt!" schallte es aus der Küche. "Darf iff vielleifft noff fnell meine Tfähne putfen?" antwortete Harry bissig durch einen Mund voll rosa Zahnpasta. Es war erst Morgen und er war bereits ziemlich genervt... Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich zu seinem Paten an den hübsch gedeckten Frühstückstisch. "Ach, Harrylein, da bist du ja!" rief Sirius erfreut und sprang sofort auf, um sein Patenkind mit Nahrung zu versorgen. Er häufte Harry ca. 10 dicke Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller und übergoss sie dann mit reichlich Schoko-Sirup. "Sooo, das wird dir schmecken!" meinte Sirius mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches und schlug seine langen Beine übereinander. "Zum Glück kannst du so viel essen, ohne fett zu werden! Ist bei mir ja genau so, ich kann essen was ich will, ich nehme kein Gramm zu! Das liegt wohl in der Familie." redete Sirius in seinem tuffigen Tonfall auf Harry ein, während dieser sich einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen einschob. ‚Seit wann bin ich denn mit ihm verwandt...?' fragte sich Harry, sagte aber nichts. Er liebte Sirius' Essen, kochen konnte er wirklich, aber sein lästiges Geschwätz war furchtbar.   
"Sirius, kannst du mal das Radio einschalten?" fragte er deshalb, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. "Oh, gute Idee! Ich dachte doch, irgendwas fehlt hier!" Black stand auf und ging zu seiner Stereoanlage. Doch anstatt eines vernünftigen Zauberer-Senders legte er seine Kylie Minogue-CD ein. Kaum erschallten die ersten Takte, hielt sich Harry mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die Ohren zu. "Sirius! Muss das sein?" nörgelte er. "Natürlich! Kylie ist die Größte!" tönte er. "Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß, das hast du mir fast jeden Tag gesagt..." meinte Harry stöhnend und wollte gerade aufstehen, als das Telefon klingelte. Bevor Harry danach langen konnte (es lag nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt auf dem Tisch), schoss Sirius an ihm vorbei und schnappte den Hörer. "Ja, Sirius Black am Apparat?" meldete er sich zuckersüß. Harry konnte sich schon denken, dass er auf diesen Anruf gewartet hatte. "Halloooo! Mhm......ach, eeecht?" Sirius ging unbewusst durch die Küche und starrte verträumt vor sich hin. "Ja, ich freu mich!......Ja! Wann?.........um 10 Uhr? Super!......Also, bis dann!" er kicherte. "Ich dich auch." Hauchte er noch in den Hörer, dann legte er auf. Harry schaute Sirius fragend an. "Wer war dran?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Remilein hat angerufen!" verkündete er strahlend. "Um 10 kommt er vorbei! Mach dich schon mal fein!" "Schön..." meinte Harry und zog es vor, die Zeit bis 10 Uhr in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Doch als er gerade die Treppe hoch gehen wollte, schrie es schrill aus der Küche. "Aaaaah! Oh neeeiiiiiin!" "Was ist denn?" rief Harry über seine Schulter. "Harry! Schrecklich! Ich habe Seidi's (so nannte er Seidenschnabel) Termin beim Magic-Pet-Salon vergessen! Der ist doch um 9! Das schaff ich niemals bis 10 Uhr!" jammerte er und sank auf einen Stuhl. "Dann ruf einfach dort an und verschieb den Termin." Schlug Harry vor. "Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen! Erstens sind Seidi's Krallen schon wieder zu lang geworden und zweitens darf ich ihn nicht aus seinem Rhythmus bringen, er ist es doch gewohnt, jeden 12ten im Monat zur Kosmetikerin zu gehen!" Sirius stand schon kurz vor dem Heulkrampf und schaute Harry mit wässrigen Augen an. "Kannst.....du nicht vielleicht....?" fragte er vorsichtig. Doch Harry hatte absolut keine Lust, diese Prozedur alleine über sich ergehen zu lassen (sie mussten Seidenschnabel zuvor nämlich immer in einen Hund verwandeln, damit die Muggel keinen Verdacht schöpften). "Nein, ich kann das nicht!" sagte Harry schnell. "Na schön...dann eben nicht. Seidi wird das überleben!" meinte Sirius schulterzuckend und Harry war sehr froh, dass er nicht ja gesagt hatte.   
Er ging in sein Zimmer, um Hermine oder Ron (das wusste er noch nicht so genau) einen Brief zu schreiben, doch er konnte nirgends Pergamentpapier finden. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Sirius hatte ihm ein Muggel-Handy geschenkt, mit dem er Kontakt zu Hermine halten konnte. Ron konnte man technische Geräte der Muggel absolut nicht überlassen, denn a) kannte er sich keine Spur damit aus, und b) würde es sein Vater sofort auseinander nehmen, um es zu untersuchen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und wollte seine Mailbox abhören, doch sein ganzes Guthaben war weg! Das konnte unmöglich sein! Er hatte 25.- DM aufgeladen und bisher nur 2 SMS geschrieben! Da kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke - Sirius! Harry drückte hastig auf den Menü-Button und schaute nach den gespeicherten Meldungen. Tatsächlich! Liebesgrüße von Remus! Harry kochte vor Wut und drückte sein Handy zusammen, bis seine Hand weh tat. "Scheißleben!!!" brüllte er und kickte wütend gegen seinen Mülleimer. Hedwig saß in ihrem Käfig und starrte apathisch auf den Boden. Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts gefressen und machte keinen Mucks. Vielleicht war sie schon tot, aber Harry war momentan alles egal! Er kochte vor Wut, am liebsten wäre er abgehauen. Da hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe... Es war sicher Sirius in seinen rosafarbigen Seidenhausschläppchen! Bei dem Gedanke wurde Harry ganz anders... Er kroch unter sein Bett, um sich nicht Sirius Gelaber antun zu müssen. Als er sich gerade ganz unter sein Bett (das eigentlich gar keines war, eher eine kaputte Liege) gequetscht hatte, hörte er, wie die Zimmertür aufflog. Puh, gerade noch rechtzeitig! "Huhuuuu... Harry!" tönte es schon mit Sirius´ Tuntenstimme. Als Black durchs Zimmer huschte, spähte Harry unter der Liege hervor und erblickte seine Hausschuhe! Er hatte recht, es waren die rosafarbigen. Die Schuhe blieben vor dem Eulenkäfig stehen. "Uuuuuuuuiii, was macht denn die kleine Gertrud? Ja, was macht sie denn? Na? Na????" , kreischte Harrys Pate in der Stimme, mit der er mit Babies kommunizierte (Oder in Sonderfällen auch mit Harry). Und er wusste noch nicht einmal Hedwigs Namen. Immer verwechselte er ihn mit anderen... Harry dachte, schlimmer konnte sein Leben in dieser Tuckenkaschemme nicht werden, doch das sollte sich am nächsten Sonntag schlagartig ändern....  
" Harry! Mach dich um Himmels Willen fertig!", rief Sirius vom Bad aus, während er sich zurechtmachte. "Harry? Harry?? Bist du eigentlich wach??", schrie er nach kurzer Zeit, als er keine Reaktion von Harry bemerkte. Mit schnellen Schritten rauschte er in Harrys Zimmer und ging schnurstracks auf das Bett zu, in dem Harry noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen lag. Black stand fassungslos vor der Liege, dann schrie er: "Auwaaaaacheeeen! Harry! Wach a-hauf!" Harry zuckte heftig zusammen. Er riss die Augen panisch auf, doch als er seinen Paten erblickte, beruhigte er sich langsam. Auf seiner Stirn stand der kalte Schweiß, den er sich hastig abwischte. "Was soll das?!", entrüstete er sich. "Aber, aber", warf Black ein, "wenn kleine Harrys nicht aufstehen wollen, müssen sie eben richtig geweckt werden! Der Onkel Remus kommt doch heute zu Besuch!" Sirius wandte sich ab und fing an zu kichern. (Warum wusste er wohl selbst nicht...) Harry kochte mal wieder vor Wut! Sirius war der reinste Psychopath! Die Zeit in Askaban hatte seinem Gehirn sicher schwer zugesetzt, das war unverkennbar! "Lach nicht so blöd!" fuhr ihn Harry an, aber das trübte Blacks Laune nicht im Geringsten. "Warum muss ich eigentlich so dringend aufstehen?" Er warf einen Blick auf seinen alten, zusammengeklebten Aldi-Wecker und verzog das Gesicht. "Aaaaaahhh!!!! Es ist erst 4 Uhr!!!!" kreischte er und schaute Sirius zornig an. "Ach....echt?" Sirius hatte aufgehört zu lachen und beugte sich mit tuffigen Gesten hinunter, um auf den Wecker zu schauen. "Tatsächlich...aber das kann fast nicht sein! Meine Uhr zeigt nämlich...." er warf einen Blick darauf..."halb 10 an!" Harry schaute skeptisch. "Das kann nicht sein...sicher ist deine Uhr kaputt!" Er zerrte Sirius´ Arm zu sich, um einen Blick auf seine Uhr zu werfen. "Argh! Du Depp! Du hast die Uhr falsch herum angezogen!" fauchte Harry wütend und ließ den Arm seines Paten los. "Aber...." Sirius starrte schmollend auf sein Ührchen. "Aber...ich konnte ja nicht wissen..." Seine Unterlippe zitterte. "Ich wollte dir doch nur.... eine Freude machen..." Er stürzte mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht aus Harrys Zimmer! Harry war erleichtert, dass Sirius endlich einen Abgang machte. Gleich ging er zu Hedwigs Käfig, öffnete ihn und ließ sie in der Frühe fliegen, dass keine Muggel es sehen konnte. Er stieg wieder in sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf um noch etwas zu schlafen... 


	2. Der Heuler-Krieg

Um die übliche Aufwachzeit wurde Harry mal wieder von Seidenschnabel geweckt. Er hätte vorhin doch wissen sollen, dass man nach dem Hippogreif seine Uhr stellen konnte! Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: 9:25 Uhr. Das Tier war wieder einmal überpünktlich! Harry setzte sich auf und zog sich seine Socken an (Onkel Vernons gammlige Socken mit Löchern hatte Sirius als "edle Nobel-Strümpfe" bezeichnet). Er stand wankend auf und ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Hedwig pickte schon an die Fensterscheibe. Sie war schon lange wach. Gestern hatte sie noch so hungrig ausgesehen, aber jetzt war das Anders! Harry war gestern Nachmittag nämlich noch einkaufen gegangen. Hamsterfutter... Harry dachte, dass Eulen kein Hamsterfutter mochten, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht! Hedwig fraß den ganzen Joghurtbecher leer (Der Becher war ihr Fressnapf) und ließ Nichts übrig. Sie gackerte leise vor sich hin und Harry grinste zufrieden. Endlich wurde sie richtig satt!   
  
Nach 2 Stunden klingelte es an der Tür. Harry lief aus seinem Zimmer und zur Treppe, um unauffällig zur Tür schauen zu können. Es war immer schön, wenn Besuch kam, denn das Leben alleine mit Sirius nervte ihn gewaltig. Er spähte zwischen 2 Stangen des Treppengeländers hindurch und sah, wer gekommen war - Remus Lupin! Harry verdrehte die Augen. Früher war er einer seiner Lieblingslehrer, doch seit er erfahren hatte, dass er schwul war und mit seinem Paten zusammen war, war Lupin in ein ganz anderes Licht gerückt und Harry mochte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr... "Hallo ihr zwei Süßen!" rief er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Da kam Sirius angelaufen und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Hallo Remus, Schatz! Danke dass du so pünktlich bist!" hauchte er. "Sirius, dein Haar ist ja so seidig!" sagte Remus und ließ eine Strähne von Sirius´ langem schwarzen Haar durch seine Finger gleiten. "Ja, das magst du doch so gern!" sagte Sirius und errtötete. Harry würgte so laut, dass die beiden zu ihm hochsahen. Auf Lupin´s Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln, Sirius jedoch schaute ihn gekränkt an. "Hallo Harry, kleiner Zauberer!" rief Remus und winkte ihm. Harry nickte ihm nur knapp zu und verschwand schnell in sein Zimmer. "Was ist denn, Sirius? Habt ihr beide Streit miteinander?" Lupin hatte sofort bemerkt, dass der Haussegen schief hing. "Ach....ich weiß es nicht....Harry ist so komisch heute....er hat mich angeschrien...." jammerte Sirius, während sie zusammen in die Küche gingen. ....   
  
Harry lag auf seiner Liege und langweilte sich. Er sah zum Fenster hinaus... In Hedwigs Käfig..... Und noch mal zum Fenster. "Was.. Was ist das?", dachte Harry, und sein Blick hing an einem Etwas, das an der Scheibe hing. Es sah aus wie ein grauer Klumpen, aber... Was... Was war der weiße Fleck? Harry lief zaghaft auf das Fenster zu. Er starrte den Klumpen an, und versuchte herauszufinden, was das war.... Plötzlich erkannte er! Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons winzige Eule! Freudig riss Harry das Fenster auf (das zusammengeklebt war, damit es nicht auseinanderfiel) und das Vieh flog herein.   
  
"Ach...ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll...er ist zur Zeit so schwierig! Er schien doch so ein nettes Kind zu sein!" schluchzte Sirius, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte und auf dem Sofa saß. Remus hatte tröstend den Arm um ihn gelegt. "Nicht weinen! So schlimm kann es ja auch nicht sein, oder?" Sirius schniefte und blickte mit wässrigen Augen zu Lupin hoch. "Vielleicht....mag er mich ja gar nicht mehr...." "Ach, so darfst du nicht denken, Schatz!" sagte Remus besorgt und wischte Sirius eine Träne von der Wange. "Danke, du bist so lieb!" sagte Black und lächelte erleichtert. "Möglicherweise fehlen ihm einfach seine Freunde!" meinte Remus. "Aber ich hab ihm doch extra ein Muggel-Handy gekauft! Dieses Ding hat mich ganz schön viel gekostet!" beschwerte sich Sirius. "Oooch, jetzt übertreib mal nicht! Immerhin hast du mir ja täglich SMS geschickt, oder?" sagte Remus zwinkernd und Sirius grinste. "Schick ihn doch einfach mal zu seinem kleinen Kumpel Rod, den mag er doch so gern!" "Hieß er nicht Ron?" "Hm....vielleicht Rob?" Remus war etwas verwirrt. "Naja, ist ja egal! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihn für den Rest der Ferien zu denen schicken?" "Ui, eine prima Idee!" rief Sirius erfreut und klatschte in die Hände.   
  
"Scheiße! Fuck!" schrie Harry und trat kräftig gegen seine Liege. "Lieber Harry. Leider kannst du nicht zu uns kommen, weil meine Mama unser Haus renovieren will, damit das Feng Shui besser ist. Frag mich nicht was das ist. Dein Ron." Las er wütend vor. "Arschloch, blöder Ron, ich hasse dich!" brüllte er mit rotem Gesicht und heulte vor Wut. Er schnappte Pigwidgeon und knallte ihn auf den Boden. "Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?" jammerte er verzweifelt, rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden und blieb schluchzend liegen. Er kickte wütend gegen das Tischbein, und hatte ganz vergessen, dass er ja so zerbrechlich war... "Niauuuuuuuuuuuuuutsch!!!!!" , brüllte Harry, als ihm der schwere Tisch, auf dem er allen Unrat ablegte, auf die Kniescheibe krachte. "au..... wahauuuu....", heulte Harry auf. Wimmernd blieb er liegen. Seine Wut auf Ron war auf Sirius zurückgefallen. Wie er dessen Optimismus hasste!   
  
"Ist doch eine gute Idee! Auf auf und davon!", rief Remus voller Elan aus und rannte tuffig zur Treppe (er sah aus wie Peg Bundy). "Warte doch auf mich!", tönte mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung Blacks Stimme. "Los doch, komm schon!", sagte Remus ungeduldig und rannte die Treppe hinauf.   
  
Als Harry hörte, dass die beiden Schwuchteln auf dem Weg zu Ihm waren, bekam er einen Schreck und wurde "wachgerüttelt". Er wollte aufstehen und sich irgendwo verstecken, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren!!   
"Ach, Mist... Scheißwelt!!!" ,schrie er voller Wut. "Drecks Ron!! Feng Shui!", äffte er so affig wie möglich nach. In dem Moment schwang die Tür auf - und gab den Blick auf 2 schockierte Tucken frei! "Ums Himmels Willen!", sagte Sirius leise. "Was.. was..", Remus konnte seinen Satz gar nicht zu Ende sprechen. Harry warf den beiden einen trotzigen Blick zu. "Wenn ihr mir den schweren Tisch mal vom Bein hieven würdet, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar", keifte er. "Ja, stimmt.. Schon gut...", beschwichtigte Sirius und wollte den Tisch wieder aufstellen. Als er ihn zur Hälfte oben hatte, zog Remus Harry darunter vor. Aber in dem Moment wurde der Tisch zu schwer für Black und er ließ ihn fallen. Der Tisch war auf Harrys Fuß gefallen, und der Knochen krackste gefährlich. "Verdammt.." jaulte Harry und fiel in Ohnmacht +_+ . "Was hast du getan??!!", kreischte Remus seinen Freund an. "Aber das war nicht meine Schuld!", jammerter Sirius. "Der Tisch.. Er war zu schwer für mich und mir ist ein Fingernagel abgebrochen" "Ja, schon Okay.. Aber wohin sollen wir Harry bringen? In ein Krankenhaus?", schlug Lupin vor. "Nein, natürlich nicht, Idiötchen! Wir zaubern ihn Heil! RIDDICULLUS!" rief er und hüllte das Zimmer in grünen Rauch. ">husthust hust "Wenn, dann werfen wir ihn in einen Fluss!" "Aber ja..", stimmte Sirius zu. Das ist es!" "Aber bevor wir das tun, untersuchen wir ihn erst." "Ja, in Ordnung!" Die beiden hoben Harry auf und trugen ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Der grüne Rauch verfolgte sie. Als Harry sicher auf dem Sofa verstaut war, setzten sich Remus und Sirius an den Küchentisch und plauderten.   
  
Wo.. Wo bin ... ich? Was ist... das? AAAAAAH! Grüner Rauch! Woher... Woher... Woher.. kenne ich den...? Ach... Jetzt erinnere ich mich.. VOLDEMORT!!!! Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Meine Eltern! Was geschieht mit ihnen? Aber.. Ich kann die Stimmen nicht hören... Aber normal höre ich sie immer...Komisch... Was geht hier vor?   
  
Harry wälzte sich wie ein Psychopath auf dem Sofa hin und her und gurgelnde Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle. Sirius blickte besorgt zu ihm hinüber, als Remus neben ihn in die Tür trat. "Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht?" fragte er seinen Freund. "Ja....der arme Kleine! Hat so viel durchgemacht..." "Schicken wir ihn zu dieser Traudl oder wie sie doch gleich hieß! Was meinst du?" schlug Remus vor. "Du hast es wohl nicht gerade mit den Namen?" sagte Sirius kichernd. "Nein, Sven, ich kann mir Namen wirklich schlecht merken!" sagte Lupin zwinkernd. "Du Schuft!" rief Sirius und haute ihn scherzhaft auf die Brust. Remus schnappte sein Handgelenk und ihre Gesichter näherten sich. "Oh Remus..." hauchte Sirius. "IHR EKLIGEN TUCKEN!!! ICH HAB DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL VON EUCH!!!!" Die beiden fuhren geschockt auseinander und drehten sich um. Harry stand keuchend im Wohnzimmer und schaute sie voller Abscheu an. "Ich gehe! Ich hasse euch! Ihr seid das letzte! Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum wir Sirius immer Schnuffel nennen mussten!" "Aber....aber Harry!" rief Sirius, den Tränen nahe. "Harry! Nicht in diesem Ton!" rief Lupin barsch und trat auf ihn zu. "Pfoten weg! Fass mich nicht an!" kreischte Harry und streckte die Arme hinter den Rücken. "Das...das kannst du uns doch nicht antun...Harry!" jammerte Sirius, dem mittlerweile schon Bäche von Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. "Ach ja? Wisst ihr, was ihr mir täglich antut?" brüllte Harry wütend. "Du bist sowas von intolerant!" schimpfte Remus. "Hau doch ab zu deinem Rob!" "Er heißt RON! Und ich kann da nicht hin, weil sie renovieren!" schrie Harry und heulte fast. "Scheißegal! Du brauchst einfach mal einen Tapetenwechsel, dann beruhigst du dich schon wieder!" sagte Remus streng. "Pack dein Köfferchen und deine Eule und komm wieder hier her ins Wohnzimmer!" befahl er und Harry ging nur zu gerne, damit sie nicht sahen, dass er flennte.   
  
"Hedwig, wir fahren zu Ron! Endlich raus aus diesem Irrenhaus!" sagte Harry und packte hastig seine Sachen in den alten Koffer von Onkel Vernon. Dann schnappte er den Eulenkäfig und rannte die Treppe hinunter (Hedwig beutelte es ganz schön darin herum, aber das war ihm momentan egal.). Remus und Sirius standen schon wartend im Wohnzimmer. "Machs gut, mein Junge!" schluchzte Sirius und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die verweinten Augen. "Halt die Ohren steif, Harry!" sagte Remus und für einen Augenblick erkannte Harry wieder seinen alten Lieblingslehrer in ihm. Er gab ihm zum Abschied die Hand. "Wiedersehen, Professor!" Sirius schluchzte laut auf (er hatte im Hintergrund "Can somebody tell me who I am?" von Orange Blue laufen), fiel auf die Knie und umarmte Harry ergriffen. "Mein Junge! Pass auf dich auf!" "Ja, keine Sorge, Sirius..." sagte Harry leise. Inzwischen tat es ihm ein bisschen leid, dass er so ausgerastet war. "Bereit?" fragte Remus ernst, und als Harry nickte streute er ihm Flohpulver über den Kopf und schubste ihn unsanft in den Kamin. "Aber ich dachte ich nehme den Bus..." keuchte Harry, doch dann war er schon verschwunden. "So, den hätten wir für eine Weile los!" grinste Remus und Sirius trocknete seine Tränen. "Ja...jetzt können wir es uns so richtig gemütlich machen!" ...   
  
Harry wirbelte in einem Strudel herum und ihm wurde kotzübel. Vor sich sah er wie üblich lauter Kamine.. Harry drehte sich im Kreis und er bekam einen Drehwurm... Plötzlich war Alles vorbei. Harry fand sich in einem großen Kamin wieder. Es war dunkel. Harry tastete sich nach außen. Tatsächlich! Hier war der Fuchsbau! Aber er sah so anders aus.. Alles war weiß und sauber.. Keine Unordnung.... Nicht die übliche Gemütlichkeit, die Harry gewohnt war... Alles war so anders...   
"HE! RON! HAST DU SCHON DEN BRIEF AN HARRY GESCHRIEBEN?" Harry erkannte eindeutig Mrs Weasleys Stimme. "Nicht das der denkt, er könnte jede Ferien bei uns ein und aus gehen, dieser Schmarotzer! DAS MUSST DU IHM WIRKLICH MAL SAGEN, RON! WENN IHR WIEDER IN HOGWARTS SEID!" schrie sie hörbar zu Ron. "Aber das ist doch peinlich.. Ich will das nicht!" "Okay, wie du willst, dann schreib ich ihm eben einen Heuler!" "Nein!! Tu das nicht Mama!! Das ist mir peinlich!" Nun war Ron auf dem unteren Teil der Treppe, sodass Harry ihn genau im Blick hatte - Und umgekehrt! Harry bemerkte, wie Rons Blick gefährlich durch den Raum wanderte. Harry wich schnell etwas tiefer in den Kamin zurück, dass Ron ihn nicht sehen konnte... Aber es war schon zu spät! Ron riss die Augen auf und ging langsam auf den Kamin zu. "Harry! Was machst du ..." stieß Ron hervor und starrte ihn an. Doch er wurde sich im selben Moment klar, dass seine Mutter nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen stand und theoretisch alles hören konnte. Doch glücklicherweise war sie gerade in ihr Feng-Shui-Buch vertieft, so dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Ron ging unauffällig zum Kamin, schnappte sich einen alten Lappen, der auf dem Boden lag und tat so, als würde er den Kamin polieren. Er flüsterte: "Harry, was machst du denn hier? Ich habe dir doch geschrieben dass du nicht kommen kannst!" "Mann, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!" flüsterte Harry verzweifelt zurück. "Die zwei Tucken haben mich in den Kamin geschubst, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun!" Ron schaute verwirrt. "Was sind denn Tucken? Eine Art Todesser?" Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Ron mit dem Wort nichts anfangen konnte. "Ich meine Lupin und Sirius!" "Was? Du hast Professor Lupin getroffen?" flüsterte Ron aufgeregt und kam noch etwas näher, weil seine Mutter zu ihm herüberschaute. "Ja...leider..." Harry guckte mürrisch. "Wie geht es ihm? Wo war er die ganze Zeit?" fragte Ron gespannt. "Das muss ich dir alles in Ruhe erklären! Können wir nicht in dein Zimmer gehen?" fragte Harry. "Ähm..." Ron lief knallrot an. "Also weißt du, Harry....äh, du bist hier nicht sehr erwünscht..." flüsterte er und wurde noch röter. "Ja, das hab ich schon mitgekriegt..." sagte Harry düster. "Dann gib mir wenigstens Flohpulver, damit ich wieder verschwinden kann." "Nein, so ist es nicht! Ich weiß nicht was mit Mama los ist, sie mochte dich doch so..." "Wahrscheinlich liegt ihr der Kimmkorn-Artikel noch immer schwer im Magen!" sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Warte hier, ich überleg mir was!" flüsterte Ron und rannte die Treppe hoch. Harry musste nun ohne Rons blickeschützenden Körper auskommen. Er verkroch sich soweit es ging nach hinten. Sein riesiger Koffer und der Eulenkäfig nahmen viel Platz weg, sonst hätte sich Harry problemlos verstecken können. Er stand auf seinen Koffer, als Mrs Weasley sich von ihrem Buch losriss und durch den Raum ging. "Hm.. Was könnte man denn noch so verändern hier... Hm...", murmelte sie beschäftigt, so dass sie Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas wichtiges ein! Der Tarnumhang! Er musste ihn eigentlich dabeihaben... Doch er wartete mit dem Suchen, bis Ron ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Harry hörte Trampeln auf der Treppe. Ihm wurde sofort leichter ums Herz, weil er dachte, es sei Ron. Er schaute vorsichtig aus dm stickigen Kamin und sah - nicht Ron!! Es waren Fred und George! Harrys Atem stockte. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die beiden sich sehr verändert hatten, vielleicht auch weil er fest mit Ron gerechnet hatte. Er kroch wieder auf den Koffer. Mit Schrecken musste er mit ansehen, wie die Beiden geradewegs auf ihn zukamen. Sie steuerten auf den Topf mit Flohpulver zu - jetzt war Alles zu spät. Harry kniff die Augen zu. George und Fred waren so nahe! Jetzt hatten sie sogar schon jeder eine Prise Pulver in der Hand. Sie wollten gerade in den Kamin steigen, als - "GEOOOOOORGE! FREEEEEEED! Kommt mal heeeeeer!" Harry konnte die Stimme von Rons Mutter identifizieren. Die beiden wandten sich genervt um und liefen trotzig in die Küche, wo die gellende Stimme hergekommen war. Gerade in dem Moment rasten eilige Schritte die Treppe hinunter. `Nicht schon wiiiiieder....´ dachte Harry gequält. Noch so was, und er würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden... Er linste vorsichtig zur Treppe und erblickte Ron. `Puh...´ erleichterte sich Harry. `Hoffentlich hat er eine Idee um mich zu retten... Sonst bin ich tot...´ Ron ging mit weißem Gesicht auf den Kamin zu. "Harry, ich kann nicht - In meinem Zimmer herrscht Renovierung.. Hier, Flohpulver..." Er drückte Harry ein bisschen davon in die Hand. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.. Dies musste ein schrecklicher Traum sein. Er warf es in den Kamin, doch dann bemerkte er, dass ja gar kein Feuer brannte!!! "Harry, auf nimmer wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Ron, und rannte die Treppe hinauf, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier und dieser Scheiß-Ron machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihm mit Feuer zu helfen - In dem Moment viel ihm ein Feuerzauber ein, den ihm Hermine einmal eingeschärft hatte. "Falls du einmal Feuer brauchst", hatte sie immer gesagt. Er nahm seinen Zauerstab und murmelte: "Flammorium!" In dem Kamin züngelte eine kleine Flamme auf. Harry sagte nocheinmal die Zauberworte, und sie wuchs von mal zu Mal. Er brachte seinen Koffer in Sicherheit, damit nichts verbrannte. Schnell schmiss er den ganzen Topf Flohpulver hnein und sagte laut und deutlich: "Sirius´Kaschemme!" Er wirbelte wieder herum und landete im Wohnzimmer von Sirius. Er stieg schnell aus dem kamin und zog seinen Proviant mit. Er hörte Stimmen, die Black und Lupin gehörten. Anscheinend flirteten die beiden heftig miteinander... Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Also schrie er: "HALLOOOOOOOO!! Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Er hörte ein Keuchen und Geraschel. Nach kurzer Zeit standen auch schon Sirius und Remus in der Tür. Beide waren schockiert über Harrys baldiges Zurückkehren..... Lupin wurde knallrot, als er bemerkte, dass er vor seinem Ex-Schüler oben ohne stand. "Wir sind hier nicht am FKK", sagte Harry so kühl wie möglich und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die verwirrten Zwei. Als Harry in seinem Zimmer ankam, versprürte er eine riesige Wut auf Ron. Er dachte bisher immer, er wäre sein bester Freund und er könnte sich total auf Ron verlassen. Doch jetzt hatte er ganz heftig zu spüren bekommen, dass sein "bester" Freund Ron doch Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihm, Harry Potter, zu helfen. Harry überkam enorme Mordlust und er griff nach Pergament und Feder, um einen fiesen Brief an ihn zu schreiben. Das wäre ja nicht sehr schlimm gewesen, wenn er den Brief nicht mit einem Alzheimer-zauber, den er bei Professor McGonagall gelernt hatte, belegt hätte.....   
  
"Harry!" rief es von unten. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen was Sirius jetzt schon wieder wollte. Er würde ihn sowieso nur ausfragen, warum er schon wieder da war und nicht bei Ron geblieben war. Also stellte er sich taub und krakelte an seinem Brief weiter. "Harry! Hörst du nicht!" brüllte es jetzt schon lauter. Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Sirius zu Remus sagte 'Ruf du ihm mal, mich hört er nicht!' und er verzog das Gesicht. "Dann geh einfach hoch, er ist in seinem Zimmer." Hm? Das war wieder Remus, aber er sprach nicht mit seiner strengen 'Harry-sei-endlich-vernünftig'-Stimme und auch nicht mit seiner Tuntenstimme. Also musste ein Gast da sein! War es möglicherweise Ron, dieser Penner? War er ihm gefolgt, um sich zu entschuldigen? Harry packte hektisch seinen präparierten Brief weg, als auch schon die Tür aufging. "Hallo Harry!" Harry hatte schon mit Ron gerechnet und sich einen patzigen Begrüßungssatz zurechtgelegt, doch als er sich umdrehte, traf in fast der Schlag!!! Es war gar nicht Ron, es war Colin Creevey! Harry bekam einen Schock! Dieser kleine Idiot verfolgte ihn immer in Hogwarts und wollte alles mögliche von ihm wissen. Harry wurde es schlecht. `Nicht einmal in den Ferien hat man mal seine Ruhe...!!´ dachte er. Colin sagte:" Hallo Harry! Alles klar? Ich dachte schon, du wärst in Urlaub, weil mein Muggelbrief dich anscheinend nicht erreicht hatte! Aber wie ich sehe, geht es dir ja prächtig! Und - Du Glücklicher! Einen Lehrer im Haus wohnen zu haben! Dann wirst du in VGDDK (die abkürzung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) total gut sein! Ich wäre froh, wenn ich so einen wunderbaren Lehrer da hätte! In Hogwarts hat man sich viel über seine guten Unterrichtsstunden erzählt! Ich dachte, du wärst niedergeschlagen gewesen, als er weg ging, aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht, wenn er bei dir wohnt! Und Black! Warum wohnst du bei ihm? Ich habe immer gedacht, du würdest bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel wohnen? Komisch! Habe ich mich vielleicht verhört -" "Würdest du bitte deine Fresse halten und abhauen? Oder sei wenigstens still, wen ich einen Brief schreibe!", brüllte Harry den völlig verdutzten Colin an. "Irgendwann ist Schluß mit deinem ätzenden Gelaber! Wenn ich dich schon sehe, krieg ich einen Kotzreiz! Endlich komme ich mal dazu, dir DAS zu sagen! Gut dass du gekommen bist!" Harry holte tief Luft und fühlte sich erleichtert, weil er dachte, dass Colin jetzt flennen und wegrennen würde. Aber zu seiner großen Enttäuschung lächelte Colin mit einem gönnerhaften Blick, den Harry nur zu gut von Hermine kannte....   
"Ja, ich weiß, jetzt wo der Lehrer bei dir wohnt, musst du dich den ganzen Tag verstellen und nett sein, da staut sich schon mal die eine oder andere Agression an. Lass es raus, lass deine ganzen Sorgen einfach raus, dann ist deine Seele wieder gereinigt!" sagte Colin und nickte väterlich. "Ach....hau einfach ab..." sagte Harry resigniert, drehte sich um und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er wollte Colin einfach ignorieren irgendwann würde er es schon noch merken, dass er unerwünscht war...   
"Na...dann geh ich mal wieder..." sagte Colin, der die ganze Zeit auf Harrys Bett gesessen hatte und gewartet hatte, bis er wieder mit ihm sprach. "Endlich!" fauchte Harry und stand auf. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur mal besuchen..." seufzte Colin und stand auch auf. "...weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du mit meinem Onkel mal Quidditch spielen willst..." "Wieso sollte ich mit einem Verwandten von einem Deppen wie dir Quidditch spielen wollen?" keifte Harry und schaute Colin wütend an. "Weil mein Onkel der Trainer der englischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft ist!" platzte Colin heraus und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Was? Colins Onkel war der Trainer der Quidditch-Mannschaft? Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er rannte Colin entsetzt nach. "Warte doch! Ich habe es doch garnicht so gemeint! Colin!!!" rief er. "Ich wollte es dir nicht vorher sagen, weil ich erst sehen wollte, ob du mich wirklich magst. Aber jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass du mich hasst!" sagte Colin mit geröteten Augen und war auf dem Weg zur Treppe. "Colin, du hast doch aber selber gesagt, dass sich bei mir Aggressionen angestaut haben! Jetzt sind sie weg! Ich werde wieder ganz nett zu dir sein!" wimmerte Harry verzweifelt, doch Colin ließ sich nicht erweichen. "Nein, jetzt ist es zu spät, Harry!" sagte Colin streng und wendete sich zur Treppe. Doch dann erstarrte er - sein Blick war auf Remus und Sirius gefallen, die engumschlungen an der Haustür lehnten. "Wa...wa...was ist das?" keuchte Colin und zeigte auf die beiden. "Was macht Professor Lupin da?" "Ach,.. Ähm..... Scheiße! Diese 2 Idioten! Haben die nicht bemerkt, dass ich Besuch hab oder was??", rief Harry verärgert. "SIRIUS!!! REMUS!!!!!" "Was?" Sirius wandte sich verstört um. "Remus! Was macht DER hier?!", fragte er wie ein kleines Kind, dass seinen Erzfeind nicht im Haus haben wollte. "Ähm.. Ich vergaß - Harrys Besuch.... Mist!!", fluchte Lupin. "Colin.. Ich denke, wir sollten lieber wieder in mein Zimmer gehen...", drängte Harry. Colin schwieg. Er ging gehorsam zurück ins Zimmer, und hatte auf diesen Schock hin wohl seine Wut vergessen. "Harry -", fing Colin an, als Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Lass uns ein Spiel spielen..", lenkte Harry hektisch ab. Er stieg auf seinen klapperigen Schreibtischstuhl und fischte einen öfters geklebten Spielekarton aus seinem Regal. Sagaland war sein Lieblingsspiel. In dem Moment schien Colin wieder seine Wut einzufallen. "Nein, Harry. Ich bin hier unerwünscht und ich will dich nicht stören!", sagte er. "Aber.. Nein, bleib da", versuchte Harry ihn zum dableiben zu bewegen. Aber Colin schritt schon hastig auf die Tür zu. Als er den Griff in die Hand nahm, zögerte er einen Moment. Er fürchtete, wieder mit den 2 Männern auf dem Gang zusammenzutreffen. Das gab Harry Zeit um ihn zu packen; Colin war ja so dürr und leicht. "Lass Los!", knurrte Colin erregt. Harry zog ihn mit sich zu seinem Bett, wo er das Spiel abgelegt hatte. "Nein! Ich will nach Hause! Auch wenn ich wieder mit den zwei Schwulen Tee trinken muss", sagte Colin stur und rannte zur Tür, um sie aufzureißen. Er stolperte hinaus und torkelte zur Treppe. Harry folgte ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg. Er ergriff ihn an seinem dürren Ärmchen und schleppte ihn wieder in sein Zimmer. "Loslassen!", krähte Colin, doch Harry ließ nicht nach. Er zog den schmächtigen Jungen zu seiner Liege und setzte ihn drauf. Er hockte sich daneben und packte das Spiel aus. Colin wartete einen Moment, bis Harry nicht mehr ab und zu zu ihm rüberschielte, und raste blitzschnell zur Tür. Harry reagierte schnell und packte seinen Knöchel, sodass Colin mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür krachte - mit dem Kopf. Harry saß auf seinen Rücken und nahm Colins Arme. Colin fing an zu heulen wie eine Sirene. Erstens, weil sein Kopf blutete und er eine Platzwunde hatte, und zweitens, weil er weg wollte, aber viel zu schwach für Harry war. "Lass mich gehen!" rief er. "Nein! Du spielst mit mir!!", befahl Harry. Nun hatte Colin aber zuviel:   
"LOOOOOOSLASSÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄN!!!!!!!!!!!!!", kreischte er in seiner hohen Stimme und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er mit den Fingernägeln eine Tafel runterkratzen. "ARGH!" Harry war außer Gefecht gesetzt. Colin wandte sich unter ihm hervor du stürzte aus dem Haus, um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Harry war benebelt. Er setzte sich auf und fasste sich an seinen Kopf. Ihm war schwindelig.. Er kippte um.   
  
Sirius und Remus lagen im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Sirius musste sich nach all dem erholen und schlief selig. Remus lag daneben, bis er Harry schreien hörte. Er stand hastig auf und schlich auf den Flur; Harry weinte! Noch nie hatte er ihn so verzweifelt gehört. Harry hatte immer nur aus Wut geheult, aber dieses mal war es aus reinem Schmerz... Remus zeriss es das Herz. Er hatte sich aber unter Kontrolle. Wenn er jetzt zu Harry gerannt wäre und ihn in die Arme genommen hätte, hätte er ihn ja bloß wieder weggestoßen. Mit Harry war es doch immer das Glei - Umpf! Remus hatte nicht einmal zu Ende denken können, als ihm der aufgelöste Harry in die Arme rannte. Lupin hatte gleich damit gerechnet, das der ihn wegschlagen würde. Aber er blieb in dankbar in Remus´ Armen liegen und heulte wie ein Schloßhund....   
  
"Komm mit in die Küche, ich mach dir einen Kakao." sagte Remus und Harry folgte ihm hinunter. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er, nachdem Harry ein paar Mal an der Tasse genippt hatte. "Dieser kleine Junge, der gerade hier war..." Remus nickte. "...ich hasse ihn. Vielleicht hattest du ihn mal im Unterricht, er heißt Colin Creevey." Harry sah Remus erwartungsvoll an und er nickte wieder. "Er hat mich zugelabert bis mir fast der Kopf platzte! Er redet ohne Punkt und Komma, wie ein Wasserfall!" erzürnte sich Harry. "Ja, ich kenne ihn." sagte Remus und wartete, bis Harry weiter redete. "Also habe ich ihn angeschrien, er soll endlich ruhig sein und mich in Ruhe lassen. Da hat er mir erst gesagt, dass sein blöder Onkel der Trainer der Englischen Nationalmannschaft ist! Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er das ist! Dann war er sauer und ist abgehauen und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!" sagte Harry verzweifelt und umklammerte seine Tasse, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Hm...das ist natürlich blöd, das verstehe ich..." sagte Lupin nachdenklich. In diesem Moment kam er Harry wieder wie sein alter Lehrer vor und er war froh, nicht alleine mit Sirius hier zu sein. "Warte! Ich hab eine Idee!" rief Remus, nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. "Er kann noch nicht daheim sein, er ist mit einem klapprigen Muggel-Gerät gekommen!" sagte er aufgeregt. "Mit einem Fahrrad?" fragte Harry. "Ja, so heißt es! Wenn wir ihn verfolgen und ihn schnappen, kann ich ihn mit einem Vergessens-Zauber belegen und er vergisst diesen ganzen Mist!" Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich und er grinste breit. "Super Idee, Remus!" rief er und rannte zur Tür. "Los, schnappen wir uns diesen Waschlappen!" "Ja, ich komme!" Remus schnappte seinen Muggel-Mantel und sie rannten nach draußen... Colin schob sein Fahrrad traurig den Weg entlang. Als er sich umblickte, sah er das Haus von Harry nur noch als kleinen Punkt am Horizont. Er schaute es kurz an, wandte sich dann aber wieder mit einem trotzigen "pah" ab.   
Als er die Straße runterging, hörte er plötzlich leise Stimmen. Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts und links, um die Menschen zu sehen, die geredet hatten. Aber er sah nichts. Es war schon Abend, und als Colin auf seine Uhr sah, war es bereits 18:06. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, und hörte schon wieder diese dünne Stimmen. Doch dieses Mal waren sie etwas lauter. Er wandte sich instinktiv um - und sah Harry und Remus, die ihm nachrannten. Colin war geschockt! Er stieg auf sein altes Klapperrad und zockelte den Berg hinunter. Von hinten hörte er einen wütenden Aufschrei. Er radelte den Hügel hinab. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rauschen.... Er sah sich ängstlich um. Er konnte gerade noch einen blauen Strahl erkennen - Doch es war zu spät. Er wurde von dem bläulichen Licht gefangen und erstarrte. Kein Glied konnte er mehr rühren. Er konnte noch sehen und denken, aber war starr wie eine Eisskulptur. Er dachte:` Mist! Bestimmt habe ich mir in Harrys Haus einen lebensgefährlichen Pilz geholt, und jetzt werde ich mein Leben lang hier stehen und elendlich sterben..!!!!´ Er wollte die Augen zumachen, doch in dem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja erstarrt war. Nun konnte er nur noch warten... Harry und Remus rannten, so schnell sie konnten. Der Erstarrungszauber von dem Ex-Lehrer hatte gewirkt! Allerdings war es nur eine geringe Dosis, die Wirkungszeit betrug nur 5:oo Minuten. Deshalb beeilten sie sich besonders, um Colin noch bevor er sich wieder bewegen konnte zu fangen. "Nur noch ein kleines Stück!", rief Harry Remus ermunternd zu. Plötzlich waren sie da - und Remus feuerte seinen Vergessens-Zauber los.   
Dieser hüllte alle Anwesenden in orange-rotes Licht. Colin blieb starr, aber Remus erklärte: "Also, Harry. Gleich wird er wieder erwachen und sich an rein gar nichts erinnern, verstanden? Jetzt vermassel nur nichts, noch einmal werde ich dir nicht so schnell helfen! " Mit einem Zwinkern schloss er seinen Satz. Harry wartete, bis Colin wieder erwacht war. In dem Moment löste sich die durchsichtige Schicht, die ihn gefangen hatte, auf, und Colin fuhr weiter den Berg runter.   
  
Harry schaute ihm zufrieden nach. Jetzt war sein Gedächtnis gelöscht und Harry´s Karriere als Quidditch-Nationalspieler stand nichts mehr im Weg! Höchstwahrscheinlich würde Colin morgen wieder kommen und genau das selbe sagen wie heute, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Harry dann nett zu ihm sein würde.   
  
Sirius hatte sich angezogen. Er trug moderne Muggel-Kleider ('Muggel haben den wahren Sinn für Mode!' schwärmte er immer), einen engen schwarzen Pullover mit Rollkragen und eine hautenge Bluejeans. Er war gerade dabei, sich die Nägel zu feilen. Dabei summte er leise vor sich hin. Remus saß auf dem Bett und schaute ihm zu. "Schatz, aber wir gehen doch auch sicher heute ins 'Detlef´s' , oder?" fragte er in den Spiegel, in dem er Lupins Gesicht sah. "Ja, ich habs dir doch versprochen!" sagte Remus und lächelte. "Schön!" sagte Sirius und strahlte. "Aber...was wird aus Harry? Es ist mir garnicht wohl, ihn alleine zu Hause zu lassen..." Sirius drehte sich mit besorgtem Blick zu Remus um. "Also zu diesem Rod können wir ihn nicht schicken, die wollen ihn anscheinend nicht..." sagte Remus nachdenklich. "Die schicken ihn sofort wieder retour!" "Was? Diese Personen wollen meinen Spatz nicht zu sich einladen?" fragte Sirius entrüstet. "Tja, Harry hat mir zwar nichts erzählt, aber diese Weasley hat gerade eben eine Eule geschickt....klang nicht gerade sehr nett..." sagte Remus zerknirscht. "Waaaas? Diese alte Schnepfe wagt es, mein süßes Patenkind und meinen Schatz zu beleidigen???" kreischte Sirius ampört und ballte die Fäuste. "Nein, nein!! Sirius, beruhig dich, so schlimm war es doch garnicht!" Remus versuchte, den aufgebrachten Black zu beruhigen. "Remus, bitte! Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, was in dem Brief stand!" fauchte Sirius. Er war jetzt ernstlich wütend. Er hatte schon vorher Verdacht geschöpft, als Harry so schnell wieder zurückkam."Dieser Schrulle schreibe ich einen ordentlichen Heuler! Mein Kind zu beschimpfen...tse!" "Aber Schatz! Sie HAT Harry nicht beschimpft! Außerdem war der Brief an dich gerichtet!" versuchte Remus verzweifelt, die Sache herunterzuspielen. "An mich??? Also das ist ja noch schlimmer!" rief Sirius aufgebracht und blickte Remus mit wütend funkelnden Augen an. "Schon als ich ihr Foto im Tagespropheten gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass sie eine hinterhältige Hausfrau sein muss!" Black schritt in Harrys Zimmer und kramte dessen Schreibzeug heraus. Bei seinem Briefpapier befand sich unter anderem auch ein spezielles Heuler-Briefpapier mit rotem Umschlag. Sirius zog äußerst zufrieden einen Umschlag aus dem Stapel und verzog sich in den Keller, damit er so laut wie möglich brüllen konnte... Remus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er lief zu seinem Nachttischchen und nahm vorsichtig den Brief aus der Schublade. Er las ihn sich noch einmal durch...   
  
"Sehr geehrter Herr Black, Ich sehe es nicht sehr gerne, dass Harry jede Ferien bei uns ein und aus geht. Wenn sie keine gescheite Ferienbeschaeftigung fuer ihn haben, lassen Sie sich schleunigst etwas einfallen. Die naechsten Ferien stehen auch bald wieder vor der Tuere. Falls er ihnen zu laestig ist, ist das auch nicht mein Problem. Sie muessen ihn eben einfach ertragen, denn ihn einfach zu anderen Leuten zu schicken, macht einen schlampigen und asozialen Eindruck."   
  
Gerade diese letzten Zeilen erzürnten Remus immer wieder von Neuem. Er knüllte den Brief wütend zusammen und zeriss ihn in kleine Fetzen. "Wenn man mal nachdenkt, hat Sirius schon recht! Diese intolerante Wachtel!"   
  
Derweil hatte sich Sirius schon im Keller eingeschlossen und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Er murmelte die Zauberworte, die Ludo Bagman immer im Stadion benutzt hatte, um seine Stimme lauter zu machen ("Sonorus!"). Er holte Luft und - seine Stimme schallte laut durch die Kellergewölbe. "Sehr gut!", sagte er leise, aber wegen dem Spruch schien er zu schreien. Er testete ein paar mal seine Stimme und legte los: Er öffnete den roten Umschlag und brüllte übelste Schimpfworte hinein. Denn er wusste ja nicht, dass Mrs Weasley gar keine Schimpfwörter benutzt hatte.... Nachdem er genug hineingeschrien hatte, legte er den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und ging zum Kellerfenster. Er pfiff einmal kurz und seine Eule flog herab. Er heftete ihr den Heuler an das Bein und sagte: "Beeil dich, denn wenn der Heuler hochgeht, bevor du in ihrem Haus bist, wäre das sehr schlecht." Die Eule schien zu verstehen und flatterte in die Dämmerung davon.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen: Remus und Sirius waren beim Frühstück. "Ach Schatz, ich fühle mich einfach nur gut, nachdem ich Mrs Deeslay diesen Heuler geschickt habe", frohlockte Sirius. "Aber Sirius, sie heißen WEASLEY!" Er sprach den Namen laut und deutlich aus. " Übrigens - was hast du denn gesagt?", hakte Remus nach. Sirius war Feuer und Flamme: " Also, zuerst habe ich ihr gesagt, was ich von ihr halte." Remus lief schon bei dem ersten Satz ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn was Sirius von Mrs Weasley hielt, wusste er nur zu gut.   
"Dann habe ich das ganze noch etwas ausgeschmückt...." "Wie denn?" "ach, das tut nichts zur Sache", wollte Black ablenken. "Gibst du mir mal die Butter?" "Wie hast du es ausgeschmückt!?", wollte Remus sofort wissen. "Naja.. Nicht sehr großartig! Ich .. Naja... Na, eigentlich habe ich den Heuler ja gar nicht mehr ausgeschmückt." Doch Lupin wusste, dass Sirius sich jetzt nur aus dem Sumpf, in den er hineingewatet war, wieder rausziehen wollte. Aber er fragte nicht weiter. Nach dieser Diskussion beobachteten sie Harry eine Weile, wie er im Hof Quidditch trainierte. Dann stand Sirius auf, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.. "Ach, ich bin ja schon so gespannt auf den Antwortbrief dieser Greasley!" Sirius hielt sein Glas in der einen Hand und stützte die andere auf die Hüfte. "Nach meinem Heuler wird sie nie wieder ein schlechtes Wort gegen meinen Harry-Poparry sagen, das schwöre ich dir, Schatz!" "Naja, wie du meinst..." sagte Remus aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Also, denk nur mal, wenn wir uns da nicht eingemischt hätten! Ich will garnicht daran denken!" sagte Sirius und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Plötzlich hörte man von Draußen ein lautes Krachen. "Was war das denn?" fragte Black erstaunt und reckte den Hals, um aus dem Küchenfenster schauen zu können. "Ich geh mal raus und schaue nach!" rief Remus und ging hinaus in den Hof. Er ging um die Ecke und erschrak bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot: Harry lag auf dem Boden, das Gesicht war platt auf den Asphalt gedrückt und sein Besen war komplett zersplittert!! "Oh mein Gott, Harry!!" schrie Remus und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihm. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und zog Harrys Gesicht langsam vom Bodenbelag ab. "Mensch, was machst du denn für Sachen?" fragte ihn Remus. "Ich wollte doch nur das Antäuschmanöver von Viktor Krum üben, wenn morgen Colins Onkel kommt..." wimmerte Harry. Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und voller Schrammen, aber ansonsten war glücklicherweise nichts passiert. Da kam auch schon Sirius um die Ecke gebogen. Als er Harry sah, stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus und stürzte zu den beiden. "Harry, kleines Dummerchen, was hast du denn jetzt wieder gemacht?" Harry schaute Sirius böse an. "Ich bin kein Dummerchen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung von Quidditch, da passiert das jeden Tag!" fauchte Harry, stand auf und klopfte sich kühl den Staub vom Pullover. Insgeheim wollte vor Schmerz schreien, weil ihm alles weh tat, aber falls er das tat, würden ihn die beiden Tucken ins Bett stecken und Sirius würde ihn umsorgen wollen. Also machte er auf cool und schritt zurück zum Haus. Kaum war er um die Ecke, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er rannte plärrend in sein Zimmer...   
  
Es war Abend und Harry lag noch nicht im Bett. Er saß am Schreibtisch und kritzelte. Er malte einen kurzen Comicstrip... Im ersten Bild konnte man Ron mit einem Bombenkörper erkennen. Im nächsten explodierte er und die Fetzen flogen... Harry gluckste irre, als er detailiert die einzelnen Eingeweide malte! Sein Mund hing schräg auf seinem Gesicht und zog sich zu einem Ohr zum anderen. Das Zimmer war nur sehr düster beleuchtet, mit Harrys Taschenlampe. Die hatte er sich auf den Schoß gelegt, um einen schaurigen Lichteffekt zu bekommen......   
  
"Mama, da ist eine Eule am Fenster!" Ginny Weasley stand in der Küche und starrte auf Siriu´s Eule, die mit einem fett aufgeblähten, roten Brief am Bein hektisch auf dem Fensterbrett umhertrippelte. Da Ginny noch nie einen richtigen Heuler gesehen hatte, ahnte sie nichts. Da walzte auch schon Mrs Weasley in der Kittelschürze die Treppe herunter. "Was ist denn los, Ginny?" fragte sie, während ihre Tochter schon der Eule den Brief abnahm. "Hier, das ist ein Brief für dich..." sagte Ginny und gab ihrer Mutter den aufgeblähten, zitternden Brief. Als Mrs Weasley den Umschlag sah, zuckte sie erschreckt zusammen. "Ginny! Verschwinde schnell! Das ist ein überdimensionaler Heu...!" Da platzte auch schon der Umschlag auf und eine wütende Stimme dröhnte: "Sie blöde Schnalle! Lassen sie gefälligst Harry in Ruhe, sonst schicke ich ihnen mit dem nächsten Brief den schlimmsten Fluch, den sie sich vorstellen können! Und - Sie fette, intolerante WACHTEL! In ihrem früheren Leben waren sie bestimmt ein verknorpeltes, fettes, weißes Stück Pute in der Fleischertheke! Und meinen Harry zu beleidigen! So weit kommts noch! Also, wenn sie noch weiter gehen, schicke ich ihnen den Crutiatus Fluch mit!!!" Hiermit waren Sirius´ Drohungen zu Ende. Ginny starrte ihre Mutter entsetzt an. Diese blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Umschlag an. "Aber- Aber...", Mrs Weasley war total verdattert. Sie hielt den Umschlag mit zitternden Händen. Gleich darauf explodierte auch noch sie: "Ginny, einen roten Umschlag, Bitte!!", schrie sie. Ginny ging gehorsam auf das Sideboard zu. Sie stieg hinauf und holte aus dem Geschirrschrank ein Päckchen rote Umschläge. "Die waren im PLUS-Markt im Angebot", pflegte ihre Mutter zu sagen. "Da konnte ich doch nicht nein sagen!" Ginny hüpfte mit den Umschlägen zu ihrer Mutter. Diese schnappte sich gleich einen...........   
Am nächsten Tag waren Remus und Sirius in der Küche und kochten. Während Sirius Karotten schnippelte, schnitt Remus mit tränenden Augen Zwiebeln. Black hatte darauf bestanden, nicht die Zwiebeln schneiden zu müssen, weil ja sonst sein schöner Kajal verlaufen würde....   



	3. Bücherkauf mit Hindernissen

Harry schaute auf seinen Kalender, als ihm auffiel, dass in 2 Tagen schon wieder die Schule anfangen würde! Er wurde von einer stillen Panik ergriffen, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch kein einziges neues Schulbuch gekauft hatte! Er rannte nach unten in die Küche. "Remus! Sirius! Übermorgen fängt die Schule an!!!" rief er aufgeregt, als er in die Küche schlitterte. "Du willst sicher noch deine Ferien genießen....wenn du noch nicht zur Schule willst, schreibe ich dir eine Entschuldigung, okay?" sagte Sirius fröhlich und schnitzte dabei das Gesicht von Mrs Weasley in eine besonders fette Karotte. "Nein, ich WILL doch zur Schule, das Problem ist nur..." versuchte Harry erneut. "Dieser Ron, nicht wahr? Ich kann dir ein paar Flüche beibringen, damit du ihn so richtig fertig machen kannst!" sagte Remus und grinste. "Nein, auch nicht Ron! Ich habe doch noch kein einziges Buch für das neue Schuljahr gekauft!" sagte Harry verzweifelt und raufte sich die Haare. "Oh nein! Daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht!" stöhnte Sirius und fasste sich an den Kopf. "Dann gehen wir heute eben in die Winkelgasse und kaufen was! Es ist Samstag! Wenn ich Hermine anrufe, kann ich mich dort vielleicht mit ihr treffen!" überlegte Harry hastig. "Harry! Heute ist doch Feiertag!" sagte Remus und tippte ihm auf den Kopf. "Hast du das schon vergessen? Heute vor 500 Jahren ist Eugenius Eisele, der größte Revoluzzer der Zaubererwelt, vor das oberste Ge...." "Ja, das ist mir egal!" unterbrach ihn Harry unwirsch. "Also das heißt, dass die Läden in der Winkelgasse heute geschlossen sind, richtig?" "Ja, genau!" sagte Sirius und hackte irre grinsend auf der Weasley-Karotte herum. "Und woher soll ich jetzt bitte meine Bücher kriegen???" kreischte Harry panisch. "Tja, darum hättest du dich früher kümmern müssen..." sagte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Super! Ihr seid mir echt eine große Hilfe!!!" schrei Harry wütend und wartete darauf, dass Sirius etwas sagen würde. Doch dieser war auf die zweite Karotte konzentriert. "Toll! Ihr könnt mich mal!!" brüllte Harry und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf in sein Zimmer. Remus und Sirius schauten sich grinsend an und Sirius kicherte. "Gut dass ich die Bücher schon im Internet-Café bei www.zauberbuecher-online.wi [wi wegen "wizard"] bestellt habe!" sagte Remus und grinste schadenfroh. "Soll sich der Kleine ruhig mal aufregen!"   
  
  
Harry tippte hektisch auf seinem Handy herum. Mit seinem letzten Rest Guthaben schrieb er Hermine eine SMS: 'HERMINE DU MUST MIR HELFÄN ICH BRAUCHE BÜHCHER ABER S. UND R. KAUFEN MIR KEINE UND WEGEN DEM FEIERTAG UND SO! DEIN HAR' Da war die Länge der Nachricht überschritten und er schickte sie ab. Nach wenigen Minuten kam auch schon die Antwort. 'Hallo Har. Leider kann ich dir nicht helfen, wir hatten einen Termin ausgemacht, aber du bist ja nicht erschienen! Hermine' Harry starrte fassungslos auf das Display. Dann rannte er zu seinem Wandkalender und schaute nach. Tatsächlich! Da stand drin "Treffen mit Hermine Winkelgasse, Bücher kaufen." Doch leider war das Treffen schon vor einem Monat gewesen... Harry warf sich heulend auf sein Bett und biss vor Wut in sein Kissen...   
  
  
Stunden später wachte Harry mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht auf. Er setzte sich. War er etwa eingeschlafen?? Ja... Bestimmt.... Auf einmal hatte er aber eine Idee. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er sprang hoch. Es war bald Abend... Und warum konnte er denn nicht in der Nacht mit seinem (inzwischen geleimten) Feuerblitz zur Winkelgasse fliegen? Und am nächsten morgen Bücher kaufen? Ja, das war eine gute Idee! Hastig schlich er die Treppe hinunter, um noch etwas zu essen zu richten, für Nachts. Er hatte alles soweit und ging ins Bad und zog sich um. Als er ins Bett lag, huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Am morgen würde er alles kaufen, was er brauchte!   
  
  
Sirius und Remus saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen fern, als Sirius´ Eule ans Fenster pickte. Er ging überrascht zum Fenster und öffnete es. In dem Moment ging ein Feuerwerk hoch. Im Zimmer zischte es plötzlich und Funken sprangen zwischen heulenden Feuerwerksfontänen durch den Raum. "OH NEIIIIIIIIIIN!!! Der schöne Teppich! So teuer! Alles ruiniert!! Der schöne Kaschmir!", heulte Sirius auf. Remus war zu erschreckt, um etwas sagen zu können. Er starrte auf die bunten, zischenden, heulenden Funken und Fontänen, die sich bis zur Decke erstreckten.... Plötzlich mischte sich zu dem ganzen Lärm auch noch die wütende Stimme von - Mrs Weasley!! "WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN, MICH SO ZU BESCHIMPFEN?? SIE KÖNNEN WOHL NICHT ANDERS, WAS? WAR DAS DIE RACHE DER POTTERS? ODER DER BLACKS?? TJA, AUF JEDEN FALL STEHT FÜR MICH FEST, DASS SIE UND HARRY KEIN GUTER UMGANG FÜR RON UND GINNY SIND! AUF NIMMER WIEDERSEHEN!!!" Die donnernde Stimme der fetten Mrs Weasley verhallte langsam. Als der dichte Rauch sich langsam lichtete, und sich schlieslich durch das geöffnete Fenster verzog, schrie Sirius auf: "AAH! Mein schöner Teppich!!" Remus schaute hinunter. Ja, der ganze weiße Kaschmirteppich war schwarz und durchlöchert! Ihm wurde schlecht.... Doch da bemerkte er einen kleinen weißen Zettel, der auf dem Boden lag. Er hob ihn auf und las:   
  
FILIBUSTER`S ZAUBERHAFTES FEURWERK   
Winkelgasse 1267 Tel: 01723/ 6829395734226786   
Filiale: Nocturngasse 26285   
  
Remus hielt den Zettel mit zitternden Händen. Wie konnten seine eigenen Schüler Fred und George ihn verraten??   
  
"Diese alte, schrumplige Schlampeeeee! Der wird ichs zeigen!!!" brüllte Sirius aufgebracht und rannte in Harrys Zimmer, um einen neuen Heuler zu verfassen, noch brutaler als der erste. "Sirius! Bitte! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" rief ihm Remus hinterher. "Lass mich, Schnuckelchen, ich werde die Sache ein für allemal aus der Welt schaffen!" tönte Sirius von oben. "Oh nein..." stöhnte Remus und fasste sich an den Kopf...   
  
  
Harry hatte sich aus einem rot karierten Halstuch ein Bündelchen aus Essen geschnürt und hängte es an den Stab seines Feuerblitzes (es sah echt bescheuert aus) und schlich mit dem geschulterten Besen auf den Gang. Er hielt es für angemessen spät (immerhin war es schon dunkel). Da prallte er plötzlich mit Sirius zusammen, der das Heuler-Papier holen wollte. "Si...Sirius..." stotterte Harry nervös. 'Hoffentlich merkt er nichts...' dachte er. "Tut mir leid, Schatz, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, dir beim Kwedditsch zuzugucken, ich muss einen bösen bösen Brief an Frau Grizzly schreiben!" Harry war sehr erleichtert. "Cool! Viel Spass!" Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Frau Grizzly in Wirklichkeit Mrs Weasley hieß....   
  
  
Hermine saß unterdessen in ihrem penibel aufgeräumten Zimmer und schrieb an ihrem Laptop einen Aufsatz über die zunehmende Verrußung der Kamine der Zauberer-Haushalte, den sie dann zu einem internationalen Wettbewerb einschicken wollte. Sie hatte während den Ferien etwa 15 Aufsätze und Berichte dieser Art geschrieben, weil sie ihre Schulbücher schon alle gelesen hatte und nichts anderes zu tun wusste. Sie freute sich schon brennend auf das neue Schuljahr, vor allem aber auf den neuen Lehrer, den sie in VGDDK kriegen würden. Insgeheim hoffte sie auf ein Schnuffi wie Gilderoy Lockhart....   
  
  
Harry lief schnell auf die Einfahrt hinaus. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab - und hatte wieder dieses wunderschöne Gefühl, schwerelos zu fliegen....... Herrlich.. Er ließ sich den Flugwind um die Ohren wehen und flog in Richtung Winkelgasse. Es war ein weiter Weg..... Da! Was war das? Jemand leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe zu ihm hinauf. Harry wurde von dem Lichtkegel getroffen und wurde kreidebleich, als er hinuntersah. Vor einem der Nachbarhäuser stand ein Kind, das zu ihm heraufleuchtete. Er schaute näher hin, aber er erkannte die Gestalt nicht. Egal, dachte er, und flog rasend schnell von dannen. "Harry! HARRY!!", kreischte eine dünne Stimme von unten herauf. Da plötzlich erkannte er die Stimme.... Es war... Colin Creevey! `Oh nein...´, dachte er mürrisch. ` Was behindert mich denn JETZT schon wieder...?´ Er beschloß nicht hinunterzuschauen und weiterzufliegen. Da hörte er ein Rauschen hinter sich - er drehte sich um und sah Colin hinter ihm herfliegen!! Dieser kleine Arsch hatte jetzt wohl auch einen Besen!? Harry verlangsamte sein Tempo um Colin aufholen zu lassen. "Hi Harry, alles klar?", fragte er. "Jaah.....", antwortete Harry genervt. Er besah sich Colins Besen. Es war ein Sauberwisch 5, eines der langsamsten Modelle aller Zeiten... "Was willst du?", fragte Harry. "Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Was tust Du hier? Machst du einen kleinen Nachtflug?" Inzwischen waren Harry und Colin schon ein recht gutes Stück vom Haus entfernt. "Nein, ich mache eine Weltreise", sagte er ironisch. Colin schwieg. Harry führte sich lieber noch einmal Colins Onkel, den Quidditch Trainer, vor Augen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder alles kaputtmachen!   
  
  
Sirius hockte wieder im Keller. Er belegte den Heuler, den er schon vollgeschrien hatte, mit einem Verwesungszauber. Er lachte irre und seine Augen quollen hervor.....   
  
  
Harry zischte der Wind um die Ohren. Er wollte Colin so schnell wie möglich abwimmeln, um noch vor dem Morgen zurück zu sein. "Colin, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt heimgehen würdest", sagte Harry theatralisch streng. Er sah auf seine Uhr und spielte den Schockierten: "Aber Colin! Für dich ist es nun aber wirklich zu spät! Mach das du ins Bett kommst!" Colin war einen Moment still (sehr außergewöhnlich..), sagte dann: "Okay, wenn es besser für dich ist.... Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht!", rief Harry ihm mit einem fiesen Grinsen nach, als Colin wieder abbog. Er war erleichtert........ Nun legte er den schnellsten Gang ein und raste dem Horizont entgegen! Ja, DAS nannte er fliegen!   
  
  
Als Harry ca. 2 Stunden geflogen war, tat ihm der Hintern weh. Er beschloss, abseits in einem Wald zu landen und Rast zu machen. Er setzte auf dem Boden auf und hockte sich auf einen Baumstumpf. Dann packte er ein belegtes Brötchen mit Ei aus und biss genüsslich hinein. Doch das Ei schmeckte fürchterlich und Harry hätte beinahe gekotzt! So etwas ekliges hatte er noch nie gegessen! Es schmeckte nach fauligem Ei, dass es wohl bis zum nächsten Ort stinken musste!! Er würgte es heraus auf seine Handfläche, um es zu betrachten. Da sah er, dass es innen statt gelb grüngrau verfärbt war und durch einen glibberigen Rotz zusammengehalten wurde. Da war es vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung! "Wääääähhh!!!!" kreischte er und kotzte einen riesigen Schwall neben sich in eine Hecke. Er blieb eine Weile sitzen und atmete tief durch, bis er sich wieder etwas erholt hatte.   
Da raschelte es in dem von ihm verschmutzten Busch! Er blickte sich um, denn er hatte auch einen Ast krachen gehört. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass es in diesem Wald ziemlich unheimlich war...Harry stand auf und warf den Kopf panisch hin und her. "Ist da jemand?" rief er mit zitternder Stimme. Da berührte ihn etwas am Fuß und um ein Haar wäre er vor Angst ohnmächtig geworden, wenn er nicht eine piepsige Stimme gehört hätte, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er schaute nach unten und sah Dobby! "Hallo Harry Potter Sir!" "Ach, du bist es..." sagte Harry und sank erleichtert zurück auf den Baumstamm. "Sir, haben sie gerade gezaubert? Ich schlief unter dem Busch und plötzlich wurde mir so warm!" "Was? Ich habe nicht gezaubert!" sagte Harry verdutzt. "Da war plötzlich dieser warme, seltsam duftende Zaubertrank auf meinem Rücken, schauen sie..." Dobby strich sich mit der Hand über den Rücken und den Kopf und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. "Das ist der Zaubertrank, der auf mich getropft ist!" Harry roch prüfend daran, doch als er erkannte, dass es sich um sein Erbrochenes handelte, schlug er die Hände vor die Nase, da es ihm schlagartig wieder schlecht wurde. "Da...das war...äh, ja, Dobby, ganz recht! Das war ein Heilzauber für dich, weil ich gespürt habe, dass du unter dem Busch geschlafen hast!" redete sich Harry hastig heraus. "Oh, ihr seid so gütig, Harry Potter!" sagte Dobby und verbeugte sich überschwänglich. Harry dachte: `Zum Glück ist der so naiv.... Gerade noch mal gut gegangen....´ Dobby sagte: "Wo wollen Sie eigentlich hin, Exzellenz Potter? Um diese Zeit sind Ausflüge nichts Selbstverständliches." Harry verdrehte die Augen und sagte genervt: "Ich wollte Zauberbücher kaufen! Ich habe noch keine, weil meine Flaschen von Vätern" er hielt kurz inne um Luft zu holen, "noch keine besorgt haben!" Dobby war entsetzt. "Aber... Aber warum kaufen werte Eltern von Harry Potter Exzelenz ihm keine Bücher? Das hätten sie Dobby doch sagen können, Dobby hätte alle Bücher gekauft!" "Echt?" Harry war verwundert. "Geht das jetzt immernoch? Ich meine, Bücher zu holen?" "Aber natürlich!"sagte Dobby und riss die Augen auf. "Kommen Sie..." jetzt flüsterte er fast. "Nehmen Sie meine Hand...." Harry musste auf die Knie gehen, um Dobbys winzige Hand zu erreichen. "Und... Was geschieht jetzt?" "Abwarten....", krächzte Dobby. "Warten..." So standen Harry und der Elf eine ganze Weile auf der gleichen Stelle, ohne sich zu rühren. Harry wurde es dann aber zu blöd. "Wann holst du die Bücher!?" rief er verärgert. Er wartete eine Antwort des Elfs ab. Da aber nichts kam, rief er noch einmal: "Was ist mit den Schulbüchern für mich?!" Diesmal etwas lauter. Der Elf schien immer noch weit weg zu sein und nichts zu hören. "HALLO, VERDAMMT!!!", schrie Harry wütend und schlug Dobby voller Wucht auf die Schulter. "W... Was?" Schreckte dieser hoch. "Was wünschen Sie?" Er schaute verschlafen drein. Harry ging ein Licht auf: "Was? Du hast die ganze Zeit gepennt?! Hätte ich nur niemals eine Pause gemacht, dann hätte ich dich nicht treffen müssen und hätte mich nicht so lange aufgehalten!" Er stand wütend auf und stapfte in Richtung Feuerblitz. "Aber.. Eure Exzellenz....." keuchte Dobby und rannte mit seinen kurzen Stumpfbeinen Harry hinterher. "Ich kann Sie jetzt sofort zu Winkelgasse bringen!" Schrie er."Ach ja?" sagte Harry wütend und stieg auf den Besen, um im nächsten Moment wegzufliegen. Er wollte sich gerade abstoßen, als er in buntes Licht und Sternschnuppen gehüllt wurde. Es knallte und zischte hier und da, bunte Sterne und alle möglichen geometrischen Formen purzelten in einem bunten Wirrwarr zusammen. Das Ganze spielte sich vor einem farbigen Regenbogen ab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte nach Dobby. "Dobby? Wo steckst du?" Plötzlich sah er das Vieh inmitten der ganzen Zauberei. "Hihihi... Glauben Sie mir jetzt?" Er machte Armbewegungen, als würde er schwimmen, und näherte sich so Harrys Besen. Schließlich klammerte er sich am Stiel fest und sagte: "Und jetzt... Gut festhalten!!" der Feuerblitz ruckelte kurz so heftig, dass Harry fast vornüber runtergestürzt wäre. Es blieb ihm keine Zeit für einen Aufschrei- Der Feuerblitz raste gen Himmel und verschwand dann als winziges Pünktchen am Horizont.   
  
  
"Und wohin fliegen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry, dessen Augen schon anfingen zu tränen, da der Gegenwind so stark war. "Harry Potter Sir darf sich keine Sorgen machen! Dobby weiß genau, wo er hin muss!" Also flogen sie weiter. Nach einer Weile traten durch den Glimmer die Umrisse eines Gebäudes und nach und nach sah man mehr davon. "Hier gibt es die Bücher!" sagte Dobby und deutete stolz auf das Haus. "Und was ist das?" fragte Harry. "Das ist der Pfandleihhaus von Winkys Schwester! Da gibt es alles was man sich nur vorstellen kann!" sagte Dobby und sie landeten vor dem Eingang. "Und was kosten die Bücher hier? Ich hoffe doch, dass sie mir einen Freundschaftspreis macht!" sagte Harry schnippisch und stolzierte hinter dem Elf in den Laden. "Tinky! Kundschaft!" grölte Dobby und schon keuchte eine alte Elfe aus einem Nebenzimmer. "Oh! Da...das ist doch..." stammelte die Elfe, als sie die beiden sah. "Ja, ich bin es. Du hast die Ehre, mich zu deinen Kunden zu zählen, unwürdige Elfe!" sagte Harry überheblich und schaute sich im Laden um. "Nein, ich meinte doch Dobby!" keuchte sie und schaute Harry giftig an. Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Wer bist denn du? Dein Gesicht sagt mir nichts, du siehst wie ein unscheinbares Milchgesicht mit zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen aus, das eine Flasche Clearasil dringend nötig hätte!" Harry fiel die Kinnlade nach unten und er starrte die alte, freche, unverschämte Elfe ungläubig an. Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt! Bisher hatten ihn alle Elfen wie einen König behandelt und das hatte ihm auch ganz gut gefallen. "Hey! So nicht! Du weißt wohl nicht, wen du vor dir hast!" setzte Harry an, doch dann spürte er einen leisen Schmerz am Schienbein. Er schaute nach unten und sah, dass ihn Tinky ans Bein getreten hatte! "Aua! Unverschämt!" schrie er erzürnt. "Dobby, sag doch auch mal was!" rief er und wendete sich zu ihm um. Doch Dobby war weg! Harrys Blick fiel zurück auf die alte Elfe. Diese grinste ihn triumphierend an. "Na? Wo ist denn jetzt Dobby wenn du seine Hilfe nötig hast?" fragte sie ihn. "Ich....ich brauche doch die Hilfe von Dobby nicht!" entfuhr es Harry. "Ich habe gehört, du brauchst dringend Bücher...?" fragte die Elfe beiläufig und wischte etwas Staub von einem Regal. "Äh..." Da fiel Harry die Sache mit den Büchern wieder ein! "Ja, sicher brauche ich Bücher. Angeblich soll es hier welche geben..." meinte er schon etwas kleinlauter. "Könnte ich welche kaufen?" Die Augen der Elfe verengten sich und ihre Stimme klang leicht pikiert: "Hm... Soll ich so einem unfreundlichen Kind wie dir Bücher geben?" Sie sagte das mehr zu sich selbst und legte den Kopf schief. "Bitte!" flehte Harry nachdrücklich. "Ohne Bücher bin ich verloren!" "Na schön", gab die Alte nach. "Mal sehen.. Welche brauchst du denn?" Harry zog die ellenlange Bücherliste aus einer seiner vielen Innnentaschen. "Hier.." sagte er und gab sie der Elfe. Diese setzte ihre Brille auf und las die Buchtitel leise vor. Als sie durch war, murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches: "Kazbhduekjwchiqoifjsjkqjooepöörwac"  
Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Doch er hätte eh keine Zeit dazu gehabt, denn schwuppdiwupp lagen alle gewünschten Bücher vor ihm auf dem Tresen. "Ah!", rief er überrascht. "Cool! Das ging aber schnell!" Er bedankte sich halbherzig und strich die Bücher ein. "Und das Geld?" fragte die Elfe. "Geld? Oh.... Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!" Zerstreut griff Harry nach seinem Geldbeutel (mit dem Reklameaufschreb: "Gringo plus") und holte zwei verknitterte Scheine hervor. Die reichte er der Verkäuferin. Sie musterte die Scheine aufmerksam: "Das ist viel zu wenig! Außerdem nehme ich kein Muggelgeld!" Harry kam sich echt blöd vor. Er hatte seinen Geldbeutel während den Ferien mit Muggelpapiergeld aufgefüllt! "Äh, entschuldigung....moment, ich hab auch noch etwas Gold da..." sagte er und kramte hastig in seinen Taschen herum, bis er genügend Münzen gefunden hatte. "Gut, das sehe ich gern!" sagte die Elfe, grinste und steckte das Geld gierig ein. "Danke, tschüs." Sagte Harry und verschwand wieder aus dem Laden. Doch kaum war er draußen, bemerkte er, dass Dobby weg war - mitsamt seinem teuren Besen! Harry blickte sich panisch um. "Dobby? Dobby, bist du hier in der Nähe?" rief er und schaute vorsichtshalber unter einen Busch neben ihm. Doch der Elf war nirgends zu sehn. "Verdammt! Dobby! DOBBY!!!" brüllte Harry und stampfte jähzornig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Mein Besen! Was hast du mit meinem Besen gemacht??" rief er und je mehr er sagte, desto stärker verfremdete sich seine Stimme. "Ich brauch doch meinen Besen..." jammerte er mit weinerlicher Stimme und setzte sich dann heulend auf einen Baumstamm vor dem Laden. Er saß nicht einmal 2 Minuten, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Harry erschrak zu Tode und wirbelte herum, sodass er fast von seinem Baumstamm fiel. Hinter ihm stand Rons Vater! Als dieser Harry erkannte, erschrak er und machte schon Anstalten, wegzudisapparieren, doch Harry krallte sich an seinem Mantel fest. "Mr Weasley! Ich bin es doch, Harry!" rief er hektisch und Mr. Weasley hielt inne. "Ah...äh, Harry.....weißt du, ich hab es eilig..." Es war ihm offenbar unangenehm, mit Harry zu sprechen, das war unübersehbar. "Mr Weasley, können sie mich nach Hause bringen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Naja...ich habe hier geschäftlich zu tun...das Ministerium schickte mich hier her, dieser Laden da dürfte eigentlich garnicht existieren...die alte Elfe hat keine Lizenz..." "Aber...können sie mich nicht mitdisapparieren lassen?" bohrte Harry weiter. "Na schön.." gab Mr Weasley schwitzend nach. "Aber sag Ron oder meiner Frau nicht, dass wir uns getroffen haben, ja?" "Warum nicht?" "Frag nicht, sonst bringe ich dich nicht heim!" drohte Mr Weasley und Harry nickte und machte eine Geste, als würde er einen Reißverschluss an seinen Lippen schließen. Also legte Mr Weasley eine Hand auf Harrys verfilzte Haare und eine andere an die Stirn und sie disapparierten in Sirius´ Haus.   
  
  
Harry und Mr Weasley kamen in Sirius Haus an. "Wohnst du hier alleine mit Sirius Black, dem Verbrecher?" fragte Mr Weasley ehrfürchtig und schaute sich scheu um. "Ja...aber wenn sie den sehen würden, käme ihnen der Gedanke, dass er ein Verbrecher sein soll, ziemlich lächerlich vor, glauben sie mir." Sagte Harry altklug. "Warum denn? Wie sieht er denn aus?" fragte Mr Weasley neugierig. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, hörte man Schritte näher kommen. "Passen sie auf, da kommt er!" sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Küchentür. "Tuuuutuuuut!" Die zwei Tucken kamen im Gleichschritt aus der Tür, Remus ging hinter Sirius und hatte seine Arme auf dessen Schultern gelegt. Sirius trug eine rosa Schaffnermütze und eine Trillerpfeife im Mund. Als Harry die beiden sah, wäre er vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken! Ausgerechnet wenn Mr Weasley dabei war, mussten sie sich derart peinlich aufführen! In diesem Moment bemerkten Black und Lupin ebenfalls ihren Besuch und Sirius fiel vor Schreck die Pfeife aus dem Mund. "Ha..Ha...Harry! Was machst du denn da?" stammelte er und errötete. Remus ließ blitzschnell Sirius Schultern los und stellte sich unauffällig pfeifend 2 Meter weiter weg. "Harry....ist das - Sirius Black?" fragte Mr Weasley ungläubig und deutet auf Remus. "Nein, das ist nur sein Freund Remus Lupin. Sirius ist der andere." Sagte Harry genervt. "Ach...echt?" fragte Mr Weasley und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Darf ich fragen, wer sie sind?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. Doch Mr Weasley konnte nicht antworten. Er musste sich die Hand auf den Mund pressen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und seine Augen füllten sich mit Lachtränen. Harry, Remus und Sirius schauten ihn entgeistert an. Weasley versuchte zu antworten, doch er schaffte es nicht. Also winkte er ab, disapparierte und war so schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. "Harry....wer war das?" fragte Sirius nachdrücklich und kam auf ihn zu. "Und was ist in dieser Tüte?" fragte Remus. "Und was treibst du um diese Zeit außer Haus?" fügte Sirius hinzu. "Ich habe Bücher gekauft, ihr beiden seid ja nicht dazu imstande! Und das war Mr Weasley, Rons Vater!"   
"Rons Vater?" sagten Sirius und Remus wie aus einem Mund. "Jaah...." tönte Harry genervt. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und seine Tüte knisterte. "Ah ja.... Jetzt fällts mir wieder ein", sagte Remus und kam auf Harry zu. "Was hast du getrieben und was ist in den Tüten?!" Harry schüttete schweigend die vielen Bücher auf den Tisch. Sirius und Remus sahen sich bestürzt an und Sirius rief: "Aber Harry!! Wir haben doch die Bücher alle schon gekauft! Übers Internet bestellt!" Er kam ebenfalls auf den Tisch zu, während Harry der Unterkiefer aufklappte. "Was?? Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt?! Während ihr bequem am Computer sitzt und Bücher bestellt, fliege ich stundenlang, schüttle Colin Creevey ab, bekotze einen Hauself, lasse mich von ihm in die Winkelgasse bringen, streite mit einer alten fetten Elfe, die mir kein Muggelgeld abnehmen will und zu guter Letzt treffe ich den zweitgrößten Arsch der Welt- Mr. Weasley! Der hat mich dann aber wenigstens heimgebracht, denn dieser Drecks -Elf von Dobby hat meinen Besen geklaut und ist mit ihm verschwunden!!!" Sirius und Remus standen wie versteinert und langsam ließ Sirius die rote Kelle sinken und fasste sich: "O mein armes kleines süßes Patenkind!! Es tut mir ja sooo leid!" er lief in die Küche und kurz darauf brutzelte die Pfanne und ein verführerischer Duft von Rührei stieg Harry in die Nase...   
  
  
"Aber es ist wahr! Ich habe ihn gesehen!" Mr Weasley erzählte, als ob er auf Bärenjagd gewesen wäre. Er gestikulierte wild mit Händen und Füßen während er sprach. Die ganze Weasley-Sippe saß amüsiert am Tisch. "Und er kam in Lumpen aus dem Wald", log er. "Er rannte auf mich zu, und ehe ich mich versah, klammerte er schon wie eine Klette an mir!" überhaupt war alles, was er erzählte, gelogen. "Und was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Ron. "Na, was hätte ich wohl machen sollen? Ich sagte ihm meine Meinung. Doch er ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Fürchterlich!!" Mr Weasley tat so, als ob ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Dann hat er geheult und mich angefleht, dass ich ihn doch heimbringe. Er hätte sich verlaufen und so. Da ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte, apparierte ich kurz zu ihm nach Hause. Er dankte mir und verneigte sich, doch ich war schon wieder weg, auf dem Weg hierher." Damit schloß er seine Lüge.   



	4. Endlich in Hogwarts!

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry extra pünktlich auf, damit er Sirius (und möglicherweise auch Remus) aus dem Bett scheuchen konnte. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nur Sirius darin lag, in sämtliche Decken eingewickelt und zerknödelt. "Sirius, ich muss heute in die Schule!" dröhnte Harry und als sein Pate nicht reagierte, kniff er ihn mit aller Kraft in den Zeh. "Aua!!" Sirius fuhr aus dem Berg von Decken hoch und schaute sich mit zugeschwollenen kleinen Augen um. "Ach, Harry...du bist es..." sagte er und strich sich seine abstehenden Haare notdürftig glatt. "Ja, ich muss zur Schule! Ihr müsst mich zum Bahnhof fahren!" sagte Harry. "Gut...hm...wo ist denn Remus?" fragte Sirius verschlafen und schaute sich um. "Weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja schon Frühstück gemacht. Und jetzt steh auf!" bohrte Harry und zog Sirius die Decke von den glattrasierten Beinen. "Och Harry! Lass mich doch noch 5 Minuten...." jammerte Black und wollte sich schon wieder zusammenrollen, aber Harry blieb hart. "Nein, raus aus dem Federn!!" kreischte er und zerrte an Sirius Arm. "Jaja, ich komme ja schon...geh schon mal runter zu Remus und frühstücke mit ihm..." stöhnte Sirius und schleppte sich gequält ächzend aus dem Bett.   
  
  
"Morgen Harry!" rief ihm Remus zu, als er in die Küche kam. "Morgen." Sagte Harry und tat sehr beschäftigt. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz, zog seine Schüssel voller Cornflakes zu sich und vertiefte sich in ein Schulbuch. "Oh, der Herr Potter lernt!" sagte Remus ironisch und schaute über Harrys Schulter. "Ja, was dagegen?" fragte Harry schnippisch. "Immerhin bin ich jetzt schon in der 5. Klasse, da kann ich nicht mehr einfach so in den Tag hinein leben. Außerdem kann es sein, dass ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss, schon vergessen?" Remus zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand aus der Küche.   
  
  
Nach dem Frühstück schleppten Harry und Remus unter Aufsicht von Sirius den Eulenkäfig und den Koffer von Harry die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür. "Und womit fahren wir zum Bahnhof?" fragte Harry. "Ich habe mir ein Muggelfahrzeug besorgt!" sagte Remus stolz und Sirius lächelte ihn bewundernd an. "Ah. Cool." sagte Harry und versuchte, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Als die drei vor die Haustür traten, erblickten sie einen blauen Renault Alpine (^_^;), der bis auf ein paar Kratzer im Lack noch ziemlich gut in Schuss war. "Ui, ein blaues Autochen!!" rief Sirius und rannte begeistert zur Einfahrt. "Gut. Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"   
  
  
Schließlich kamen sie nach einer relativ kurzen Fahrt am Bahnhof an. Am Bahnsteig wimmelte es schon von Zauberern, die ihre Kinder ablieferten. Harry hielt Ausschau nach Ron (er hoffte immernoch, dass er wieder normal geworden war), ebenso wie Sirius. Er blickte jede rothaarige Frau giftig an, weil er jedes Mal vermutete, es könnte Mrs Weasley sein. Nach ca. 5 Minuten kam Hermine mit einem perfekt beladenen Gepäckwagen an. Als sie Harry sah, winkte sie und steuerte ihr Wägelchen in seine Richtung. "Hi Hermine!" sagte Harry grinsend. "Hi Harry!" rief Hermine. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Remus. "Wow! Professor Lupin!! Lange nicht gesehn!" sagte sie erstaunt und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Hermine, meine beste Schülerin!" sagte Remus und setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, woraufhin Hermine errötete. "Ach...so gut war ich auch wieder nicht..." Da mischte sich Sirius ein. Er wurde immer sehr leicht eifersüchtig. "Hallo Hermine!" sagte er schnippisch und hängte sich demonstrativ an Remus´ Arm. "Oh, Sirius Black!" rief Hermine aus und schlug sich dann sofort die Hände vor den Mund. Sie blickte sich verstohlen um, aber zum Glück hatte es niemand mitbekommen. "Ich dachte du musst dich verstecken?" flüsterte sie. "Nein, muss ich nichtmehr!" sagte er schnippisch und verstärkte den Klammergriff an Remus´Arm."Ah...", sagte Hermine leise und schaute etwas verwirrt drein. Harry stieß sie an und flüsterte: "Er wird eben rasend schnell eifersüchtig!" Er grinste wissend. "W.. Was? Wegen... Wegen Mir??" Hermine schien jetzt gar nichts mehr zu verstehen. "Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich erzähle dir alles im Hogwarts-Express!" "Okay..." Hermine nickte. "Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", schaltete sich Remus ein. "Ach, der..." sagte Hermine und schaute leicht beleidigt drein. "Der hat mir angerufen und hat gesagt, dass er die Schule wechselt." Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. "W...Was hast du gesagt?" "Er wechselt die Schule", wiederholte Hermine klar und deutlich. Harry, Remus und Sirius rissen die Augen auf und wechselten erstaunte Blicke. "Aber... Warum denn so plötzlich? Er hätte es mir wenigstens sagen können!!" rief Harry und stampfte leicht auf. "Ach, das kann ich dir noch im Hogwarts-Express sagen, komm jetzt, bevor wir ihn noch verpassen!" Hermine schob ihr Wägelchen in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾. "Warte!", rief Harry und rannte hinter ihr her. "Tschüs Kleiner", rief ihm Sirius noch nach und Harry drehte sich um und winkte. Da kam er vom Kurs ab und rannte mit voller Wucht gegen den roten Torpfosten. Der Wagen rammte ihm mitten in den Magen und Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Fuck! Oh shit...", fluchte er, während sein Koffer und der Eulenkäfig runterfielen und über den Boden rollten. Neugierige Muggel warfen Harry böse Blicke zu. Knallrot im Gesicht sammelte Harry mit dem besorgten Sirius schnell seine Siebensachen auf und zischte durchs Tor...   
  
  
"Mensch Harry! Wo warst du solange?!" Hermine stand vor dem Hogwarts-Express und tippte mit der Schuhspitze auf den Boden. "Tut nichts zur Sache, komm lieber!" Harry rannte die Stufen in den Zug hinauf, doch das schien seinem Magen nicht zu bekommen... "AUUUUUUUUU!!!!", schrie Harry und ließ sich, die Seite haltend, auf eine leere Sitzbank im letzten Abteil fallen. "Was must du immer so ein Theater machen?!" keifte Hermine mit errötetem Gesicht. "Alle haben auf uns gezeigt!!" Harry jammerte unverständliche Sachen und strecke sich auf der Bank aus, als sich die Tür des Abteils aufschob. Eine schnarrende Stimme höhnte: "Na, Harry Potter? Hast du Blähungen oder musst du pissen?" Daraufhin johlten zwei Harry sehr bekannte Stimmen... Es war Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von seinen Schergen Crabbe und Goyle!   
  
  
"Malfoy, weißt du was?" setzte Harry mit einem coolen Blick an "Halt einfach die Schnauze und hau ab, klar?" Dann winkte er lässig mit einer Hand und schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster. "Hey, was geht´n mit dem ab, ey?" fragte Crabbe mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck und Goyle zuckte nur die Schultern und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ihr Idioten!!! Sowas lassen wir uns nicht gefallen! Auf ihn, aber mit Schmackes, wenn ich bitten darf!" keifte Malfoy mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und zeigte auf Harry. Doch Crabbe und Goyle machten keine Anstalten. "Draco...wir wollen nicht schon wieder Streit!" begann Goyle. "Wir wollten dieses Schuljahr einen Schüler-Bibelkreis gründen...." sagte Crabbe schüchtern und Goyle nickte grinsend. "Ihr wollt WAS???" kreischte Malfoy und starrte sie fassungslos an. "Was.. Was... Achso, natürlich. Jaja, mir ist alles klar!" er schob die beiden aus Harrys Abteil und schob die Tür zu. Draußen ging das Geschrei los: "Ihr Nullen! Mich SO vor Potter zu demütigen! Was soll das Gefasel von einem BIBELKREIS?! Ich dachte, ihr seid Todesser! Dabei wollte ich dieses Jahr auch einer werden!!" sein Geschrei wurde immer leiser, weil sie sich wahrscheinlich in Richtung Vorderen Teil bewegten. Harry lachte sich eins und streckte sich bequem auf seiner Bank aus. "Harry... Bist du nicht traurig darüber, dass Ron wechselt?", fragte Hermine und schaute aus dem Fenster. Harry grübelte kurz und sagte dann: "Nie im Leben! Soll ich dir mal erzählen, wie er in den Ferien mit mir umgegangen ist? Also, alles fing so an...blabla..." Und während Harry die Ferien Wort für Wort schilderte, aß er eine Tüte Zauberbohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, ohne auf die Farben zu achten. An den Farben kann man nämlich erkennen, ob die Bohne gut oder eklig ist. Gerade stopfte sich Harry eine Hand voll Bohnen in den Mund, als er fürchterlich zu würgen anfing: "Bööörks! Spuck! Uäääärgh!! Eine Bohne mit...*hust hust * Kotzegeschmack!! Und noch eine mit Ohrenschmalz!" Das war zu viel für Harry. Hermine musste ihm auf den Rücken schlagen und hob ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Tempo unter den Mund, weil er den zerkauten Bohnenmatsch sonst wohl auf den Boden gekotzt hätte.... Hermine wurde schlecht. Sie öffnete rasch das Fenster des Abteils, als Harry seine Kotze mit nochmals 2 Tempos umwickelte. "So, fest verpackt", rief er und wollte den Packen gerade zum Fenster rausschmeißen, als ihm eine glänzende Idee kam: "Hermine, hast du einen Stift?" "Ja, eigentlich müsste hier einer sein.." sie durchwühlte ihren Umhang und reichte Harry einen Edding. "Wozu brauchst du den?" "Ach, nur was schreiben...." Auf das Kotzepäckchen krakelte er An Draco Malfoy... Deine Pansy. Harry musste grinsen, als er sein Werk noch mal begutachtete. "An Draco Malfoy, deine Pansy.", las Hermine angestrengt vor. "Also, deine Schrift kann man ja kaum entziffern!" "Jaja, so bin ich halt...." sagte Harry etwas genervt, während er die Tür aufschob. "Komm mit, wir suchen sein Abteil. Wenn er gerade weg ist, lege ich es schnell auf seinen Platz, OK?" "Also gut", sagte Hermine. Die beiden schlichen den Gang vor, bis sie in einem Abteil schließlich Malfoys Sachen liegen sahen. "Gut.. Und jetzt..", murmelte Harry, als er das Paket auf Dracos Platz legte. "Und Tschüs!", rief er und rannte mit Hermine den Flur wieder zurück. In dem Moment kam eine Durchsage: "Achtung, Achtung! In einer Minute sind wir in Hogwarts! Bitte das ganze Abteil nochmal durchschauen, ob ihr alles habt....*bbrrz * Zieht eure Hüte und Umhänge an, sonst setzts was.. * knacks* ... blabla...." Harry und Hermine standen schon mit all ihrem Proviant an der Türe und hinter einem Hügel tauchte plötzlich Hogwarts in seiner ganzen Pracht in der goldenen Mittagssonne auf. "Herrlich! Endlich wieder zu hause!", riefen Harry und Hermine, als der Express zischend die Türen öffnete. Leichtfüßig rannten sie zu dem Sammelplatz und wurden schon von ihren Mitschülern erwartet. "Was ist mit Ron?" fragte jemand. "Weg", sagte Harry trocken und setzte seinen gleichgültigen Blick auf. "Auch egal", wollte Hermine das Thema wechseln, denn sie dachte, Harry wäre deswegen immer noch verletzt. "Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt in die große Halle gehen und den neuen Lehrer in VGDDK begucken!"   
  
  
Also setzten sich die älteren Schüler (die sich ziemlich cool vorkamen) in Bewegung Richtung Schule. Als sie sich nochmal umblickten, sahen sie die Gruppe neuer Schüler, die verängstigt herumstanden und auf dem Boden herumscharrten. "Schau dir mal die Kleinen an! Wie niedlich!" sagte Harry spöttisch. Hermine strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Harry! Du warst auch mal so klein, hast du das schon vergessen??" "Tse...aber ich war nicht so ängstlich! Ich wusste ja schon von vorne herein, dass ich nach Gryffindor kommen würde!" Als sie in der großen Halle angekommen waren, sahen sie viele bekannte Gesichter. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen, da er hoffte, Cho Chang zu sehen. Sie war ja jetzt wieder frei, weil Cedric tot war.   
Nach kurzer Zeit sah er sie, wie sie in einer Ecke stand und mit ihren Freundinnen redete. Sie war noch viel schöner geworden. Mittlerweile hatte sie sehr lange Haare (Harry wunderte sich, wie sie so schnell wachsen konnten...) und sah viel erwachsener aus als noch vor den Ferien. Da tippte Harry jemand von hinten auf die Schulter und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Na, Harry, starrst du mal wieder Cho Chang an?" fragte Hermine und folgte seiner Blickrichtung. "Nein!! Tu ich nicht!" kreischte Harry hektisch, aber es war einfach zu offensichtlich. "Harry, vergiss es! Ein mickriges Pickelgesicht wie du hat niemals Chancen bei der hübschen Cho, glaub mir!" würgte ihm Hermine rein und ließ ihn dann wie einen Idioten stehen. "Und du mit deinen fettigen Locken erst recht nicht!!!" schrie er ihr wutentbrannt hinterher, quer durch die ganze Halle. Sämtliche Gespräche verstummten und alle starrten Hermine an. "Wuahahah! Hermine hat Fetthaare!" rief jemand und alle Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine wurde knallrot und tauchte eilig in der Menge unter.   
  
  
Nach der Zeremonie für die neuen Schüler hielt Dumbledore seine gewohnt senile Rede und stellte ihnen die Lehrer vor. "So, Kinder, und dieses Jahr haben wir wieder einen neuen Lehrer im Fach 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' in unserem Kollegium!" Hermine und unzählige andere Mädchen bekamen leuchtende Augen, weil sie hofften, wieder einen Typen wie Gilderoy Lockhart zu bekommen. Alle Schüler starrten gespannt auf Dumbledore, der zufrieden grinste. "Dieses Jahr ist es eine Frau!" fügte er hinzu und schlagartig wandelte sich die Stimmung. Jetzt bekamen die Jungen leuchtende Augen und die Mädchen starrten giftig zum Lehrertisch auf den noch unbesetzten Platz. Die Hintertür der großen Halle schwang auf. Harrys und die Augen aller anderen weiteten sich - aber nicht vor Entzücken, sondern vor Entsetzen!!! Es wurde totenstill. "Oh ...." Das war alles, was Harry rausbrachte. "Bullshit", hörte man es aus der Menge. Dumbledore schickte einen strafenden Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Die Lehrerin (Zitat Harry: Was, Lehrerin? Sieht aus wie ein Mann...) trug eine ausgebleichte Karottenjeans, eine vergilbte Bluse, hohe und kackbraune Cowboystiefel. Sie hatte ein kleines, schmales Auge, denn das andere war mit einem Pflaster überklebt. Quer durchs Gesicht zogen sich lange, tiefe Furchenfalten, die sie steinalt wirken ließen. Lange, grau-fettige Haare schlangen sich um ihren Hals. Sie benutzte sie anscheinend als Schal.... Bei dem Anblick konnte Harry sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Einfach lächerlich! So stand sie da, mit zusammengepressten Beinen, die Füße weit nach außen gestreckt (Kann man sich es einigermaßen vorstellen....? ^^")und einem strafenden, überdimensional strengen Blick. Als Harry den bemerkte, hörte sein Lachen auf. Auf so eine strenge Kuh konnte er gut verzichten! Harry wandte sich angeekelt ab. "Bäh!", flüsterte ihm Hermine zu. "Was heißt hier Bäh? Endlich mal eine starke Frau als Lehrerin!", wisperte er zurück und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dumbledore erhob wieder die Stimme und fuhr mit seiner konfusen Rede fort. Als er fertig war, murmelte er eine leise Formel und plötzlich lag vor jedem einzelnen Schüler sein persönlicher Stundenplan! Endlich durften sich die Schüler auf das Festessen stürzen. Danach wurden sie wie üblich in ihren diesjährigen Schlafsaal geführt. Als sie ihre Sachen in die Schränke eingeräumt hatten, versammelten sich alle Gryffindorer in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und lästerten lautstark über die neue Lehrerin: "Sieht aus wie ein Mann!" oder "Die hat ja Spinnweben im Haar" und "Wenn unser nächster Lehrer NOCH ekliger wird, dann gute Nacht!" Harry und Hermine setzten sich etwas abgesondert von der Menge auf zwei Sessel in der Ecke, nahe beim großen Kamin. Sie studierten ihre Stundenpläne:   
  


Stundenplan 

**Montag**
**Dienstag**
**Mittwoch**
**Donnerstag**
**Freitag**
**Samstag**

VGDDK 
Zaubern 
Verwandlung 
Zaubertränke 
Geographie 
- 

VGDDK 
Zaubern 
Verwandlung 
Zaubertränke 
Geographie 
-

Kräuterkunde 
Geschichte der Zauberei 
Wahrsagen 
Geschichte 
Besentraining 
Quidditch-Training

Kräuterkunde 
Geographie 
Zaubern 
Kräuterkunde 
VGDDK 
- 

Monsterkunde 
Zaubererfremdsprachen 
Astrologie 
Kräuterkunde 
VGDDK 
- 

Monsterkunde 
Zaubertränke 
Astrologie 
Zaubern 
Zaubererfremdsprachen 
- 
  
Harry war erleichtert. Zum Glück waren ihre Zaubertrank-Stunden bei Snape reduziert worden! Dafür hatten sie jetzt ein neues Fach, Astrologie bei Professor Sinistra. Hermines Stundenplan war allerdings fast doppelt so voll wie Harrys! Sie hatte mal wieder alle möglichen Kurse gewählt, ob sie nun nötig oder unnötig waren. Und das Schlimme daran: Statt sich darüber zu ärgern, freute sich Hermine wie ein kleines Kind und drückte sich nach 3-maligem durchlesen den Stundenplan glücklich seufzend gegen die Brust!! Harry starrte sie verständnislos an und wollte sich aus Gewohnheit schon umdrehen, um mit Ron über sie zu lästern, doch neben ihm saß nicht Ron, sondern Ginny. Sie hatte sich ziemlich aufgebrezelt und wurde knallrot, als Harry sie anschaute. "Du, Ginny?" fing Harry an. "Wo steckt Ron eigentlich? Hat er echt die Schule gewechselt?" Ginny schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Aber nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte sie. "Er war sehr krank und konnte heute noch nicht mitkommen, aber Mama bringt ihn mit unserem neuen Auto her." Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. "Was? Oh....und ich dachte....er....naja, auch egal! Ihr habt ein neues Auto?" lenkte er ab. "Ja, ein gebrauchtes Wohnmobil..." sagte Ginny verlegen und wurde rot. "Es sieht nicht so toll aus..." Harry konnte sich dieses Wohnmobil bestens vorstellen und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht dämlich loszukichern. Bestimmt waren kitschige Teller in die dunklen Holzregale geleimt und Mecki Figuren und sonstigen Nippes... Auf dem Tisch eine Schrottvase mit künstlichen Blumen, ebenfalls hingeklebt.. Harry hatte das Bild genau vor Augen... Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ginny hatte ihn vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger angestachelt. "Äh... Harry...?" Harry schreckte hoch. "W-Was?" Irritiert schaute er sich um. Ach ja, er war ja in Hogwarts! In seiner Lieblingsschule! Er stand auf, denn neben der gestörten Hermine (mit ihrem Schul-Streber-Fimmel) zu sitzen, hielt er einfach nicht mehr aus. Er ging zu Seamus Finnigan und den anderen um mit ihnen zu plaudern. Denn an der großen Tafel hatte er einfach nichts mitbekommen, denn bei dem Ambiente wurde er immer so schläfrig, fast so sehr wie in Prof. Trelawneys Klassenraum. Als er auf die Uhr schaute, erschrak er kurz: Schon so spät! Schnell huschte er die Wendeltreppe hoch und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen......   
  
  
"Nun", sagte Frau Free, "Was habt ihr denn so bei meinem Vorgänger gelernt?" Die Stimme der neuen Lehrerin klang freundlich. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich flüsternd: "Najaah... An die könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen", wisperte Harry. "Ja, so schlimm ist sie gar nicht." Hermine spielte mit ihrem Bleistift herum, während sie den Unterricht verfolgte. Sie konnte aufpassen und schwätzen gleichzeitig, deshalb war sie auch so gut in der Schule. Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Frau Free öffnete. "Mist, die versperrt die Sicht!!", schalt Harry. "Warte doch..." Hermine lauschte angestrengt und kurz darauf wisperte sie aufgeregt: "RON!!" Harry erschrak und stierte zur Tür. Das war er, leibhaftig! Frau Free setzte sich an ihren Pult und deutete auf einen leeren Platz. Schüchtern trat Ron hinter der Tür hervor in den Raum. Die ganze Klasse zuckte kurz zusammen und schauten ihn alle ungläubig an. "Aber.. Aber Ron! Ich dachte, du wechselst die Schule", begann Neville und Harry roch schon förmlich den Ärger, der auf ihn zukommen würde. "W...Was? Schule wechseln?" Ron kam langsam zu seinem Platz und er war so verlegen, dass er sich nicht mal nach Harry umblickte. Schnell setzte er sich.   
Als der Gong ertönte, sprang Hermine schnell auf und sprintete zu Ron. "RON!! Geht's dir besser? Wie bist du hergekommen? War deine Mom auch dabei? Ist sie schon weg?" Harry konnte bei der Fragenflut nur die Augenbrauen heben. Ihn hätte sie sicherlich nie so bombardiert.... Ärgerlich schnappte er sich seinen Waldorf-Rucksack und stapfte an Ron vorbei. Dort warf er ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Zögerlich würgte Ron hervor: "Hi, Harry..." Dieser schnaubte nur und raste in Richtung Hauptportal um in den Garten zur Kräuterkunde zu gelangen. Während Harry also die Gänge runterrauschte, wunderte sich Ron über dessen Verhalten.... "Harry ist traurig, weil du dich ihm gegenüber in den Ferien so mies verhalten hast...", fing Hermine an, ihm alles haarklein zu berichten. "Er hat mir gesimst, dass du ihn im Stich gelassen hättest." Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. "Gesimst? Was soll denn das sein?" "Oh...das weißt du ja garnicht, schade dass du kein Muggelinsider bist...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das bald in Muggelkunde lernen werden, mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron!" Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte gönnerhaft. "Mir doch egal, was das heißt! Von mir aus könnt ihr simsen, bis ihr schwarz werdet!" keifte er und rauschte die Treppe hinunter zur Kräuterkunde. Er dachte, es sähe sicher ziemlich cool aus, wenn er 2 Stufen auf einmal nehmen würde, doch leider stolperte er und rumpelte die 3 Stockwerke bis in die Eingangshalle hinunter (er erinnerte stark an Matula, wie er sich unter einem Tiefgaragentor durchrollte).   
  
  
Harry war 10 Minuten zu früh dran. Er beschloss, vor Kräuterkunde noch schnell bei Hagrid, dem alten Sack vorbeizuschauen. Er ging also Richtung Waldrand und erblickte nach wenigen Minuten die schäbige Hütte von Hagrid. Als er klopfte, hörte er im Inneren schon Fang jaulen (Harry wusste aber bis heute nicht, was zur Hölle ein Saurüde war). "Hey, Hag! Ich bins, Harry! Yo Man, open up Man!" rief er und klopfte kräftiger. Da ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und Hagrids triefendes Auge war zu sehen. "Harry, mein Junge! Komm schnell rein!" Ein haariger Arm schoss heraus und zerrte Harry in die Hütte. "Uah! Hier drin ist ja garkeine Luft und es stinkt total!" keuchte Harry und zog sich den Kragen seines T-Shirts über die Nase. "Pssst, Harry! Die dürfen nicht merken, dass du da bist!" zischte er und legte Harry seinen Wurstfinger auf den Mund. "Warum denn nift?" presste Harry heraus. "Voldemort! Er ist hier! Ich spüre es!" keuchte Hagrid und schaute gehetzt um sich. "Aber nein, sonst würde Fang doch nicht schlafen, oder?" Harry zeigte auf das Tier, das tranig in der Ecke lag. "Ach, auf den ist kein Verlass! Seit er neulich von meinem selbstgebrauten Bananenbier getrunken hat, ist er völlig weggetreten!" Harry rümpfte die Nase. "Ach, deshalb stinkt es hier so..." "Das stinkt nicht, es DUFTET!" korrigierte Hagrid und zog genießerisch die Luft ein. "Hmmm, Bananenbier!" Er schloss träumerisch die Augen. "Ja was ist denn jetzt mit Voldemort? Hast du deinen Verdacht schon Dumbledore erzählt?" fragte Harry, der bemerkte, dass Hagrid vom Thema abschweifte. "Oh, äh, ja, natürlich habe ich das getan!" Er wurde schlagartig ernst. "Hör zu. Ich will nicht, dass du deinen Klassenkameraden etwas davon erzählst...sonst bricht nur eine Hysterie aus und das kann und will ich nicht verantworten." Harry fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt es Hagrid geschafft hatte, so einen intelligenten Satz von sich zu geben. "Ja, schon okay, ich schweige!" sagte Harry. "Gut, dann verschwinde wieder, ich muss meinen Observierungsposten im Wald wieder einnehmen!" Hagrid schnappte sich ein altes Fernglas und walzte zur Hintertür seiner Baracke. "Okay, ich muss eh zur Kräuterkunde." Meinte Harry schulterzuckend und verschwand wieder.   
  



	5. Der Zeitraum bis Weihnachten

"Hey, ich habe gehört, dass man gestern Sirius Black am Bahnhof gesehen hat!" Sagte ein Schüler aus Harrys Klasse zu den anderen, als sie vor dem Gewächshaus von Professor Sprout warteten. Hermine zuckte zusammen und blickte alarmiert zu Ron. "Hey, Ron!! Die haben Sirius gesehn!" flüsterte sie aufgeregt. "Mir doch egal..." sagte Ron gelangweilt. "Warum ist dir das denn egal?? Weißt du denn nicht mehr, wie sehr wir um sein Leben gekämpft haben?" fragte Hermine theatralisch. "Da kommt Harry, den kannst du volljammern..." sagte Ron und zeigte auf Harry, der von Hagrids Hütte zum Gewächshaus hetzte. "Du...du...du Ignorant!" fuhr Hermine Ron an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu Harry um. "Harry!!! Da hat jemand Sirius am Bahnhof gesehn!" zischte sie. "Ach, wirklich? Kein Wunder...wer wie eine DragQueen auf dem Bahnhof erscheint, braucht sich über Getuschel und Tratsch nicht zu wundern!" sagte Harry schnippisch. "Drag Queen? Was ist das denn?" fragte Hermine. "Mann, eine Schwuchtel, die sich als Frau verkleidet!" raunte Harry. "A..ach so...ich verstehe..." sagte Hermine und errötete.   
  
  
Die ersten Stunden Kräuterkunde-Unterricht nach den Ferien wurden von Professor Sprout wie immer dadurch verplempert, indem jeder einzelne Schüler erzählen musste, wie er die Ferien verbracht hatte. In der 2. Stunde war dann Sprout selber an der Reihe und erzählte von ihrem Urlaub in einem alten französischen Kloster (es war todlangweilig). Danach machten sich alle auf zur Hagrids Hütte. Kein Schüler außer Harry, Hermine und Ron konnte Hagrid leiden, denn niemand kannte ihn wirklich gut (nun...ihn WOLLTE keiner kennen...) und er war als gammligster Mensch in ganz England bekannt. "Oh mein Gott...jetzt müssen wir diesen Quacksalber wieder ertragen...was der wieder auf uns hetzt, mir grausts schon davor!" murmelten einige Schüler. "Lasst Hagrid in Ruhe! Er ist total okay!" sagte Hermine entrüstet und schleuderte demonstrativ ihre Haare über die Schulter. "Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung!"   
Als sie vor seiner Hütte angekommen waren, kam Hagrid auch schon heraus. "Hallo Kinder! Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen!" grölte er. "Hallo Hagrid..." entgegneten die Schüler gequält. "Heute habe ich leider keine Monster für euch vorbereitet, ich hoffe das macht euch nichts aus!" verkündete er. "Stattdessen will ich euch in nächster Zeit beibringen, wie ihr euch gegen starke, mächtige, oberfiese, gemeine, böse, geldgeile, hässliche, skrupellose, dämonische, widerliche..." "Komm zur Sache!" rief jemand aus der Menge. "...äh, Zauberer verteidigen könnt! Das wird euch viel nützlicher sein." "Du meinst Voldemort?" fragte Ron entgeistert. Bei dem Namen ging ein entsetztes Raunen durch die Schüler. "Mann!! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst schweigen! Wenn jetzt jeder erfährt, dass Voldemort ganz in der Nähe ist und es auf die Schule abgesehen hat, geraten ja alle in Panik!" schrie er und prompt fingen die Schüler an, hysterisch zu kreischen: "Waaaas?? Voldemort ist in der Nähe??" "Hey, was motzt du mich denn an? Mir hast du doch nichts darüber erzählt!" sagte Ron patzig zu Hagrid, der schnaufend um sich blickte. "Äh...ICH sollte schweigen, Hagrid!" meldete sich Harry zu Wort. "Ach so, du warst das! Ich verwechsle euch doch immer, bin eben auch nicht mehr der Jüngste..." brummte Hagrid und fuhr sich durch seine schuppigen Fetthaare. "Jedenfalls..." begann er "...wollte ich sagen, dass wir uns für den eventuellen Ernstfall vorbereiten müssen! Kapiert?" Die Schüler schauten ihn eingeschüchtert an. "Geht klar, Hagrid!" sagte Harry, um quasi die Meinung der Klasse zu vertreten. "Was geht klar?" fragte ihn Petty Petterson. "Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Dieser Penner hier versucht zu verheimlichen, dass Voldemort hier ist und die Schule bedroht!" keifte sie Harry an. "Und du sagst, das geht klar? Nichts geht klar!" kreischte sie. "Halt die Fresse", sagte Harry kühl ohne den Blick auf sie zu richten. Petterson wich verdattert zurück."Na, ähm.. was jetzt?", fragte Hagrid die Schüler ratlos. "Ja was, ÄHM??!! Was fragst du uns? Wir müssen etwas tun!" Die ganze Schülermeute raste außer Rand und Band aufs Schloss zu. "Wartet!" donnerte Hagrid und wollte ihnen folgen, aber weil er sich so selten bewegte, sackte er zusammen und konnte nur mit den Armen wedeln. "Wartet!" rief er und musste hilflos mit zuschauen, wie die Schüler ins Schloss stürmten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie es jetzt laut rumposaunen, dachte er. "Mist... Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?" seufzte er und drehte sich nach Harry, Ron und Hermine um. "Was, WIR?" sagte Ron gereizt. "Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben." Mit diesen Worten spurtete er auf das Portal zu, durch das kurz zuvor eine Schülermasse gerannt war. Hermine war sprachlos. Sie wandte sich nach Harry um. "Ich geh dann auch", sagte er beiläufig und rannte Ron hinterher. "Was... Was..." Hermine kapierte jetzt gar nichts mehr. "Was soll das?" stieß sie hervor, und als ihr auffiel, dass sie mit dem stinkenden, ungepflegten Hagrid alleine war, bekam sie das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen, wenn sie jetzt hierbliebe. Deshalb setzte sie Harry nach, der schon an der großen Tür angekommen war. "Tschüs dann", rief sie noch kurz über die Schulter. Jetzt war Hagrid alleine. Ganz alleine. Hagrid schaute sich um. "Menno...." wimmerte er weinerlich. "Warum gehen denn alle? Was habe ich denn... schluchz getan? Wääääh!!" er brach in Tränen aus. "Und wer hilft mir jetzt beim Aufstehen?"   
  
  
Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro. Durch Hagrids Gezeter, das durch das geöffnete Fenster schallte, konnte er sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er schaute kurz hinaus, um zu sehen, was Hagrid dazu veranlasste, das ganze Schulgelände zusammenzuschreien. Als Dumbledore sah, wie sich Hagrid wie ein Besoffener auf dem Boden wälzte, verdrehte er genervt die Augen, zog seinen Deluxe-Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf den fetten Pseudo-Wildhüter. Doch anstatt ihm mit einem Zauberspruch auf die Beine zu helfen, versteinerte er ihn zu einer hässlichen Marmor-Skulptur. Dann glitt er wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. "Immer Ärger mit diesem Typen...ich hätte ihn niemals als Lehrer einstellen sollen. Jetzt macht er auch noch die Kinder mit seinen Voldemort-Stories schalu. Der ist doch vollkommen paranoid!" Er schüttelte zornig den Kopf und kramte dann sein Denkarium hervor. Er murmelte kurz einen Spruch und es schaltete sich ein. "Notiz für die nächste Lehrerkonferenz: Hagrid aus der Sitzung ausschließen und über seinen Rausschmiss beraten!" sagte er und der Gedanke schwebte als grau-weißer Rauch in das Denkarium. Dann schaltete es sich wieder ab. "Gut, das wäre erledigt!" brummte er und stellte es wieder ins Regal.   
  
  
Als Harrys Klasse nach der Pause in den Verwandlungs-Unterricht zu Professor McGonnagall ging, herrschte dicke Luft. Die Einen waren dafür, den Lehrern von Hagrids Voldemort-Theorie zu erzählen, die Anderen hielten es für kompletten Schwachsinn und Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten zu Ehren von Hagrid schweigen wie Gräber. "Ich glaube Hagrid!" sagte Hermine fest überzeugt zu Ron und Harry, als sie zuvor in der Pause auf der Wiese vor der Schule herumlungerten. "Ich will die ganze Sache mit Voldemort am liebsten so schnell wie möglich vergessen! Das letzte Jahr hat er schon versaut und jetzt kommt er schon wieder?" jammerte Ron. "Tse! DU brauchst ja wohl garnichts sagen, ICH bin schließlich derjenige, auf den er es abgesehen hat!" sagte Harry zu Ron. "Harry, du hast ja recht, aber spiel dich jetzt bloß nicht so auf deswegen! Wir wollen ja keinen Streit!" sagte Hermine besänftigend. "Ach ja, á propos Streit....Ron, was sollte eigentlich die Sache mit eurer Renovierung und den Feuerwerkskörpern auf Sirius' Teppich, hä?" fragte Harry hämisch. "Renovierung ist eben Renovierung, was soll ich dazu schon sagen?" meinte Ron. "Außerdem war es die Idee meiner Mutter, ich kann nichts dafür!" "Ach ja? Wer hat mich denn wieder zurückgeschickt, als ich in eurem Kamin in Lebensgefahr war??"keifte Harry. "Lebensgefahr? Soll ich jetzt lachen?" zischte Ron. "HÖRT JETZT ENDLICH AUF ZU STREITEN!!! ICH KRIEG NOCH MIGRÄNE!!!" Hermine war aufgestanden und brüllte sie an wie eine Geisteskranke. Ron und Harry schauten sich an und verdrehten die Augen. "Mein Gott....führt die sich wieder auf!" sagte Harry. "Ja, echt! Typisch Weiber! Komm, Harry, wir hauen ab!" sagte Ron und sie verschwanden ins Schulhaus. "Ja...und was ist jetzt mit eurem Streit?" fragte Hermine weinerlich und schaute ihnen nach.   
  
  
Nach Verwandlung war nun Besentraining angesagt. Harry war überglücklich und brüstete sich damit, wie toll er doch beim Trimagischen Tunier mit einem Feuerblitz manövriert hatte. Ron und Hermine waren schon ziemlich genervt davon und hielten Harry für einen ziemlichen Angeber. Den anderen aus der Klasse wurde es auch allmählich zu blöd, aber sie sagten nichts. Als sie beim Trainingsplatz angekommen waren, kam gerade die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor und strahlte auf den Trainingsplatz. "Hach, göttlich! Das muss das Licht der Engel sein!", flötete Harry mit hoher Stimme und hüpfte zum Eingang. Darin wartete schon Professor Sprout. Sie musste die Klasse beim Fliegen beaufsichtigen. "So, habt ihr alle eure Besen dabei?" "JAA!" schallte es. Harry lud seine Luxus-Besentasche vom Rücken und betrachtete sie stolz. Sie war aus rotem Samt und hatte einen goldenen Aufdruck: FEUERBLITZ. Er öffnete die Kordel und zog einen Besen raus. Dann stieg er - ohne den Besen angesehen zu haben- auf und flog als erster hoch und flog eine Runde. `Hm, heute ist Feuerblitzchen ja total langsam! Naja, das kommt vielleicht daher, dass ich ihn so lange nicht mehr benutzt hab.´ "Stopp! Komm sofort wieder runter!" Harry sah nach unten und sah Professor Sprout, wie sie die Fäuste wirbelte. "Jaja..." murmelte er und wollte sich gerade wieder hinabbegeben, als Ron grölte: "Mann! Harry! Wo hast du deinen Feuerblitz gelassen?! Bist du jetzt wieder auf Sauberwisch 5 umgestiegen?" alle lachten und sahen seine Besen an. Harry wurde stutzig und schaute ihn ebenfalls an. Es war ein Sauberwisch, wie Ron gesagt hatte!!!! "Uuuuhh..." stöhnte er benommen und seine Hände glitten von dem rauhen Holz des Besens. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er hörte nicht mehr das unappetitliche Geräusch, als er auf dem Boden aufditschte.   
  
  
"Wo... bin ich...? ARGH!" Harry wachte auf. Zuerst fasste er sich an den Kopf, dann blickte er sich vorsichtig um. "Im Krankenzimmer, nehme ich an..." Dieses Zimmer war er schon gewohnt. Er war ja schon mindestens 10-mal dringelegen. "Richtig geraten", sagte eine hohe Stimme neben ihm. Es war Hermine. Neben ihr saß Ron. Harry wollte sich gerade aufrichten. Da fuhr ihm ein stechender Schmerz in die Seite. "Meine Fresse", keuchte er und hielt seine Rippen. "Alles klar? Geht's dir gut?" Hermine hatte schon wieder diesen mütterlichen Ton in der Stimme, den Harry gar nicht leiden konnte. "Nein, natürlich nicht, du Ei!", schnauzte er sie an. "Spiel dich bloß nicht so auf, Mister Sauberwisch!" fauchte Ron. "Was? Von wegen Saub..." der Satz blieb Harry im Hals stecken, da ihm gerade wieder der alte Sauberwisch in den Sinn kam, auf dem er geflogen war. "Ach Scheiße...diese Mistkrabbe Dobby hat mir meinen Besen geklaut und ihn mit diesem Sauberwisch vertauscht!" grollte er. "Was? Du hast Dobby getroffen?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt. "Wie geht es ihm? Hast du auch Winky gesehn?" "Interessiert euch denn nicht, was dieses Schwein mit meinem Besen gemacht hat?" entfuhr es Harry. "Doch, natürlich! Erzähl!" drängte Ron. "Schon besser! Also, ich musste mir ja auf den letzten Drücker Bücher besorgen. Als ich unterwegs Rast gemacht habe, traf ich Dobby, der mich zum Magieshop einer alten, ekligen, hässlichen Elfe geführt hat!" erzählte er. "Was? Eine selbstständig arbeitende Elfe? Wahnsinn!" staunte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen. "Von wegen Wahnsinn! Die hat mich nach Strich und Faden abgezockt und mich abgelenkt, dass Dobby mit meinem Feuerblitz verschinden kann! Das sind ganz linke Bazillen, diese Elfen, das sag ich euch!!" donnerte Harry entrüstet. "Aber ich schwöre euch, wenn ich den zu fassen kriege..." Harry starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und schiefem Grinsen auf seine geballten Fäuste. "Merkwürdig...hast du Winky denn nicht getroffen?" hakte Hermine nach. "Nein, aber diese Tinky war ja Winkys Schwester! Die stecken alle unter einer Decke! Außerdem konnte ich Winky noch nie leiden!" sagte er altklug. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte Ron eine Spur zu laut. "Aber das ist ja schrecklich! Das war sicher nur ein Missverständnis, da bin ich mir sicher! Vielleicht ist Dobby aus Versehen auf den Besen gesessen....und er ist davongeflogen....wer weiß...?" stammelte Hermine unsicher und versuchte, die Elfen zu verteidigen. "Ach, dummes Gewäsch! Ein Elf kann doch nicht auf einem Feuerblitz fliegen!" motzte Ron. "Eben!" fügte Harry hinzu. "Ach, übrigens, Harry, ich hab jetzt einen Nimbus 2000!" sagte Ron grinsend. Harry grinste auch kurz, doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er jetzt der Einzige in der Klasse war, der noch einen Sauberwisch flog und das Grinsen verging ihm wieder. "Scheiße..." knurrte er. "So, Kinder, jetzt habt ihr genug geschwatzt! Der Patient braucht noch etwas Ruhe, morgen ist er wieder in Ordnung!" flötete die Schulkrankenschwester Pomfrey und schob Hermine und Ron vor sich her zur Tür hinaus.   
  
  
"Gehen wir in den Aufenthaltsraum?" schlug Hermine vor und Ron nickte. Als sie vor dem Gemälde ankamen, döste die fette Dame auf ihrem Sessel. "Hey, wir wollen rein!" rief Ron und sie schreckte mit einem lauten Grunzen hoch. "Ja doch...mein Gott, Kindaschen, habt ihr mich erschreckt!" stöhnte sie. "Passwort?" fragte sie genervt. "Pinguinpisse!" sagte Hermine nüchtern und die Tür schwang auf.   
  
  
Bei der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz besprachen alle Lehrer Hagrids Rausschmiss. Hagrid selbst war natürlich nicht da, denn Dumbledore hatte Snape gebeten, ihm einen Narkose-Trank zu verabreichen und jetzt lag Hagrid wie ein Walross auf seinem Bett und schnorrte vor sich hin. "Aber... Er war doch immer dein Lieblingsschüler, Albus! Und nur deshalb hast du ihn als Waldschrat dagelassen. Du bist doch so gnädig!", empörte sich Minerva McGonagall. "Ja, und du hast ihn immer in Schutz genommen", fügte Sprout hinzu. "Richtig rührend!" "Ich habe vorausgesehen, dass er dir einmal das Leben retten wird!", plusterte sich Trelawny auf. "Bestimmt war das mal wieder so eine halbe Voraussage..." murmelte Albus. "Was?", fragte Trelawny hellhörig. "Nichtsnichts..." antwortete er schnell. Denn vor allen anderen tat er immer so, als sei er der gütigste Mensch auf Erden. Das brachte einem mächtige Vorteile! "Aber... Mir tut der arme Hagrid schon leid!", seufzte McGonagall. Da wurde es Dumbledore zu viel. "Jetzt hört mir mal zu!", herrschte er die durcheinander brabbelnden Lehrer an. Sofort war es still. Majestästisch schob Albus seinen Zwicker zurecht und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Jetzt nenne ich euch mal die Nachteile und schlechten Seiten von Hagrid! Also, erstens: Bei den Festen frisst er alles auf, und die Elfen haben doppelt soviel Arbeit. Zweitens: Er hat keine Ausbildung zum Förster hinter sich. Drittens: Er bringt den Schülern nur Kack-Äh, unnützes Zeugs bei. Was nützt es einem schon, wenn man das Brutverhalten eines Hornbaffschnauzers kennt?? Viertens: Er hat siebenstelllige Schulden bei mir und anderen Kollegen. Fünftens: Er ist die größte Assel, die ich kenne. Sechstens: Er hätte Harry, unsere letzte Hoffnung gegen ihr-wisst-schon-wen, wegen seinen eigens ausgesetzten Waldtieren (z.B. der Riesenspinne) fast umgebracht. Siebtens: er wäscht sich nicht und hat stinkige Fetthaare mit Schuppen. Achtens: Er zaubert unerlaubt mit seinem Kinder-Schirmchen." An der Stelle keuchten die Lehrer erschrocken auf. Sie dachten alle, Dumbledore würde das nicht wissen! "Ja, denkt ihr, ich bin so senil und merk das nicht?? Naja, egal. Neuntens: Er verscharrt seinen Müll im Wald, ich habe ihn dabei beobachtet. Zehntens und Letztens: Sein Viech Fang bellt bis in den Morgen und ich kann nicht schlafen. So, das war alles. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen." Im Konferenzraum wurde es still. "Ja, sie haben Recht! SEHR Recht!! Ich habe ja immer gesagt, dass Hagrid keine Hilfe für uns gegen Voldemort ist!" Diese höhnende Stimme gehörte natürlich keinem anderen als Professor Snape. "Also ich schlage vor, wir feuern ihn gegen Ende des Monats. Dann hat er sein Gehalt schon gekriegt und kann sich in Hogsmeade mit Butterbier volllaufen lassen!" dröhnte Dumbledore und schlug nachdrücklich mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Die Lehrer nickten bekräftigend und klopften auf die Tischplatte als Beifall. "Die Kinder sind sowieso erleichtert, wenn sie keinen Unterricht mehr bei ihm haben müssen." begann Professor Sprout. "Als heute mein Unterricht zu Ende war, hörte ich, wie sehr es ihnen vor seinem Unterricht graust!" McGonagall und Trelawney schüttelten empört die Köpfe. "Also gut, ich setze gleich seine Kündigung auf. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen!" beendete Dumbledore die Konferenz.   
  
  
"Ach Schatz...ohne Harry ist das Haus so leer...." jammerte Sirius, während er sich die Zehennägel pink lackierte (als Platzhalter zwischen den Zehen benutzte er Katjes Joghurtdrops). "Ja, du hast recht. Er ist erst 2 Tage weg und schon langweilen wir uns..." sagte Remus nachdenklich, der auf dem Sofa fläzte.   
  
  
"Darf ich wieder gehen? Ich fühle mich total gesund!" quengelte Harry im Krankenzimmer. "Na schön....von mir aus!" gab Madam Pomfrey nach, nachdem Harry sie 20 Minuten lang penetrant genervt hatte. "Juhuu!" rief er und sprintete die Treppe hinunter. Jetzt kam er gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen. Am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen Ron und Hermine schon an ihren Stammplätzen und warteten auf ihren Fraß. "Yo Man, da bin ich!" tönte Harry schon von weitem. "Toll..." raunte es durch die Menge und ein Batzen Soße verfehlte Harrys Kopf um ein paar Zentimeter. "Hey!!! Wer war das? Pass bloß auf, oder ich melde es bei Dumbledore!" rief Harry zum Tisch der Slytherins und zeigte auf eine Gruppe Schüler, unter denen er den Übeltäter vermutete. "Aber Harry Potter Sir, das war doch ich, Sir!" hörte er eine wohlbekannte Piepsstimme. "Wa...was? Dobby? Du warst das?" stammelte Harry verlegen. Die Slytherin-Schüler lachten hämisch. "Potter lässt sich von einer Elfe mit Soße bespritzen!" riefen sie. "Mann, Dobby....jetzt hast du mich wieder blamiert!" zischte er, damit es niemand außer dem Elf hören konnte. "Verzeihung, Harry Potter-sama!!" quiekte Dobby. "Ich wollte doch nur, dass eure Exzellenz von meiner neuen Cremesoße probiert!" Er verneigte sich überschwänglich und zischte zur Tür hinaus. Harry stand jetzt alleine mitten im Speisesaal und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, der Raum war vollkommen still.  
"Äh....hm...hallo Leute! Ich...singe euch jetzt ein Lied!" versuchte er abzulenken. "Ding dong, die Hex ist tot, die Hex ist tot und isst kein Brot!" sang er und trippelte nebenbei zu seinem Platz und ließ sich mit rotem Kopf in seinen Stuhl sinken. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass die Mädchen ja alle Hexen waren... Er wagte es nicht aufzublicken und schlang sein Essen hinunter, aber er spürte die wütenden Mädchenblicke in seinem Genick... Hermine räusperte sich, als es wieder gewöhnlich zu brabbeln und zu lärmen anfing. "Was sollte das?" stieß sie hervor. "Mensch, Harry, Man, wie wars in der Totenstation?", schnitt Ron Hermine das Wort ab. Harry und Ron nannten die Krankenstation jetzt nur noch Totenstation, weil sie dachten, das wäre cool, aber das war es kein bisschen. "Ach, wie immer... War ja schon 1000 mal da...", sagte Harry lässig mit vollem Mund und unglücklicherweise verschluckte er sich ausgerechnet an der coolsten stelle, als er gerade seine Gabel schwingen wollte, und lief blau an. Hermine musste ihm kräftig auf den Rücken hauen, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. "Hust... hust... Ich schreib Sirius mal ne SMS", lenkte er ab. Gleich kramte er sein Nachgemachtes Nokia 3310 (es war in Wirklichkeit ein Trium) heraus und tippte hektisch darauf herum: UNS GEHT'S GUT WAS GEHT ZU HAUS?HATTE UNFALL. GEHT IHR TANZEN Mehr Zeichen hatte sein Kitsch-Handy leider nicht, deshalb schickte er ab. Er war schon wieder eifrig beim Mampfen, als sein Handy in dem tuffigsten Ton (Hohes Gepiepse und eine süßliche Melodie, Sirius hatte den eingestellt) anfing, laut und schrill zu schellen. Harry fand das Handy nicht gleich (es lag unter einer Serviette) und um ihn herum hörte man schon genervtes Stöhnen und Seufzen. "Handyverbot!", kreischte ein kleiner Stinker vom Slytherin-Tisch. Harry schickte einen Giftblick zu dem rüber und fand endlich sein Handy. "Ja?" "Hallo Harry-Mausilililiiii!!!!Knuddeldideii! Wie geht's dir, HMMMMM?? Hattest du einen Unfall? Um Himmels Willen!!!" Harry war von der schrillen Stimme so geschockt, dass er das Handy von seinem Ohr weghob. Jetzt konnte man Sirius` tuffiges Geschrei in der ganzen Halle schallen hören. Alle lachten laut und Harry rannte mit Tränen in den Augen aus der Halle. Draußen vor der Tür telefonierte er weiter. "Mann!! Sirius, du EI!! Schrei doch nicht so, du hast mich total blamiert!!!!!!!!!!" Harry holte alles aus seinem Hals, was er hatte. Zum Glück war er noch nicht im Stimmbruch, sonst wäre das peinlich ausgegangen. "Was? Du hast dich fotografiert?", fragte Sirius entzückt. "Ach, halt´s Maul!", schrie Harry ins Handy und legte schnell auf. In die Halle ging er jetzt nur über seine Leiche, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in den leergefegten Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Naja, allensein wäre ja jetzt mal gar nicht so schlecht... , dachte er. Als er mit dem neuen Passwort "Pinguinpisse" (Harry fand es irre cool) das Gemälde öffnete und sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ, schloss er die Augen und wollte all das von gerade eben so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, weil er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, die schnell näher kamen...   
  
  
"Ach Remilein! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Harry hat mich nach einem Gaul gefragt, aber dann war er plötzlich weg.. Sein Empfang war wohl schlecht..." Mit dem roten Lackschuh-Hörer in der Hand ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. "Ja, die Mauern in Hogwarts sind sehr dick und da werden die Wellen wohl schlecht durchkommen. Wahrscheinlich ruft er später nochmal an." Remus hatte sein Handy in der Hand und las nochmal die SMS von Harry.   
  
  
Harry sprang auf und kroch hinter seinen Sessel. An der Wand war jetzt sogar ein Schatten zu erkennen! Er war lang und unheimlich Harry schauderte. Was, wenn es Snape war? Den könnte er jetzt gerade noch brauchen!! Harry kauerte sich zusammen und sah den Schatten immer näher kommen und die Schritte immer lauter werden... Da sah er die Gestalt! Es war... Nein, es war nicht Snape, viel schlimmer noch, es war... Colin Creevey!! Harry hielt den Atem an. Und blieb ganz still. Dann ging Colin zum Bild und sagte "Pinguinpisse" (er hatte wohl immer noch nicht gecheckt, dass man, wenn man rauswollte, nur dranstupsen musste....). Plötzlich musste Harry prusten. Colin zuckte geschockt zusammen. Er fuhr herum und sah nichts. Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt, aber unwillkürlich musste er sich Colin auf dem Klo vorstellen und da konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Er lachte laut los und kullerte hinter seinem Sessel hervor. Colin war angenehm überrascht: "Harry, was machst du hier alleine? Ist ja super, dass ich dich hier treffe! Ich wollte dich nämlich was fragen..."   
  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Harry und tat sehr interessiert. Er wartete darauf, dass Colin ihm von seinem Onkel, dem Quidditch-Nationaltrainer, erzählen würde. "Also. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir beibringst, wie ich im Quidditch besser werde! Ich würde gerne in die Schulmannschaft kommen dieses Jahr..." sagte er und grinste schüchtern. "Na klar, Colin, mein kleiner Freund!" sagte Harry gönnerhaft und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Cool! Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Foto von dir machen, als Erinnerung!" Colin holte seinen altbackenen Fotoapparat heraus. Harry grinste gekünstelt und zeigte das Victory-Zeichen. "So, vielen Dank! Wann sollen wir uns treffen?" fragte Colin. "Irgendwann demnächst, alright?" fragte Harry und Colin nickte. "Also, man sieht sich, Harry!" sagte Colin froh und verschwand. Harry lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Wenn er sich bei Colin einschleimen würde, könnte er bald Kontakt zu seinem Onkel aufnehmen! Das war alle Mühe wert!   
  
  
Hermine, Ginny und Ron gingen zusammen Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. "Wie geht's deinen Eltern?" fragte Hermine (nur Spießer stellten diese Frage, typisch Hermine eben) und Ginny schaute bedrückt. "Meiner Mama geht es schlecht...sie liegt seit ein paar Tagen im Bett und der Mediziner kommt ständig vorbei." "Das ist ja schrecklich! Was ist ihr denn passiert?" hakte Hermine bestürzt nach. "Sie hat einen Verwesungszauber abgekriegt..." sagte Ginny. Hermine keuchte auf: "Was?? Das ist ja schrecklich! Und woher?" "Das wissen wir noch nicht. Gestern wurde Mami plötzlich schlecht und ihre schöne, zarte Pfirsichhaut (bei den Worten konnte Ron nur die Augenbrauen heben) verschrumpelte wie im Zeitraffer. War ziemlich eklig. Außerdem stinkt jetzt das ganze Haus bestialisch!! Furchtbar, wirklich! Aber jetzt muss ich gehen, ich habe mich noch mit einer Freundin in der Bücherei verabredet. Tschüssi!" Hermine und Ron winkten ihr noch kurz, dann flüsterte Ron Hermine zu: "Ich glaube, ich weiß, woher der Fluch kam. Zu der Zeit, in der ich vermute, dass der Fluch geschickt wurde, führten Harrys Familie und meine doch den Heuler-Krieg... Ich nehme an, Harry oder Sirius hat den Fluch in einen Heuler gesteckt." "Also nein, wie kommst du denn darauf!! So was Schlimmes würde Harry oder Sirius doch nie einfallen! Ich glaube das nicht!" Hermine klang so überzeugend, dass Ron einfach zustimmen musste.   
  
  
Abends, als der Unterricht zu Ende war, saßen Hermine, Harry und Ron in drei der roten Samtsesseln und unterhielten sich. Heute hatten sie keine Hausaufgaben bekommen, das war den dreien gerade recht. "Mir ist langweilig", sagte Ron. "Jaah, mir auch...", stöhnte Harry. "Und mir erst!", meinte Hermine. "Wir könnten doch mal Hag besuchen!" "Kein schlechter Gedanke", sagten Harry und Ron. "Let´s go!"   
Gerade, als die drei in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren, sahen sie Malfoy triumphierend auf sie zukommen. Crabbe und Goyle watschelten mal wieder hinter ihm her und glotzen dumm grinsend aus der Wäsche. "Na, Potter? Willste wieder zu dem fetten Hagrid und ihn aufmuntern? Gerade geht´s ihm nämlich sehr schlecht!" "Was meinst du?", fragte Harry. "Es steht nicht gut für ihn! Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch lange in Hogwarts halten kann!" "Was ist denn los mit ihm?", fragte Harry ärgerlich. In seinem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war Hagrid auch schon fluggefährdet gewesen... "Habt ihr nicht gehört, dass so eine hochgiftige Schwingelnatter einer Erstklässlerin ins Auge gespritzt hat? Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass das Mädchen jemals wieder sehen können wird." Mit diesen Worten ging Malfoy mit seinen Schergen höhnisch lachend davon. Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten ihm wütend nach. "So ein Egoist!! Wartet nur, jetzt gehen wir zu Madam Pomfrey und lassen uns das alles nochmal erklären! Ich wette, Malfoy hat die Hälfte mal wieder dazuerfunden!!" Harry voraus liefen die drei zur "Totenstation" und klopften. Madam Pomfrey öffnete und bat sie herein. "N´Abend Madam Pofrey, wir wollten uns nach der Erstklässlerin erkundigen. Hat die Schwingelnatter ihr wirklich ins Auge gespuckt?" "Was?", fragte Poppy. "Das Slytherin-Mädchen? Das war nichts Ernstes.   
Die Schlange hat doch nur gerotzt. Die Rotze ist nicht gefährlich!" Nun war den dreien einiges klar. Erstens: Es handelte sich um ein Slytherin Mädchen , die dramatisierten sowieso immer maßlos. Und Zweitens: Die Schlange war gar nicht giftig. "Danke für die Auskunft", sagten sie und gingen wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dass sie Hagrid besuchen wollten, hatten sie schon wieder vergessen.   
  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen sie durch die große Halle richtung Gewächshaus, als ihnen der Auflauf vor dem schwarzen Brett auffiel. Mindestens 30 Schüler drängten sich davor und redeten aufgeregt miteinander. Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten natürlich auch wissen, worum es ging. Als sie sich gerade in die Masse drängeln wollten, kam Malfoy um die Ecke. "Ha! Da ist ja das Idiotentrio! Seht ihr, ich habs euch ja gesagt, Hagrid ist von heute an Geschichte!" "Hää? Ich peil das nicht..." sagte Ron verwirrt und schaute zerknautscht. "Was soll das heißen - Hagrid ist Geschichte? Ist er tot?" fragte Hermine und Malfoy lachte schallend. "Nein, leider nicht, aber er wurde gefeuert! Da, auf dem Zettel steht es!" Er deutet auf ein Stück Pergament, das am schwarzen Brett aushing. Harry starrte erst fassungslos zu Malfoy, dann auf das Pergament. "Da...das kann nicht sein!" stammelte er und drängte sich vor. Er las: "Liebe Schüler! Ich muss euch bekannt geben, dass die Lehrerkonferenz entschieden hat, sich von einem Lehrer aus dem Kollegium zu Verabschieden, da es schon zu viele Unfälle gab. Es fällt uns nicht leicht, aber die Sicherheit unserer Schüler geht vor! Ich hoffe ihr versteht es. Mit freundlichen Grüßen und einem alten Gummistiefel, A. Dumbledore" "Waaaaas??? Das kann doch nur ein Witz sein!" kreischte Harry und wirbelte herum. "Tja...es steht zwar kein Name da, aber alles deutet auf Hagrid hin." meinte Hermine nachdenklich. "Los, wir müssen ihm bescheid sagen!" sagte Ron und sie rannten aus der Schule zu Hagrids Hütte. Als sie anklopften, hörte man im Inneren Hagrid herumwalzen. "Mome-hent!" rief er und öffnete nach kurzer Zeit die Tür. Hagrid trug einen hässlichen braunen Morgenmantel und sein Zinken war leuchtend rot. "Hag, bist du krank?" fragte Hermine besorgt. "Nee...ich hab nur mords Schädelweh...ich war in den 3 Besen und..." er zögerte kurz "... habe wohl etwas zu viel getrunken!" Er grinste verlegen. "Wäh. Du Säufer! Irgendwann endest du wie Harald Juhnke!" meinte Harry geekelt. "Sag mal, weißt du denn schon, dass du gefeuert wirst?" fragte Ron unverblümt und die anderen schauten ihn entsetzt an. Jetzt würde Hagrid sicher anfangen zu plärren und ein ohrenbetäubendes Gejaule von sich lassen! Sie hielten sich vorsorglich schon die Ohren zu, doch Hagrid schaute sie arglos an. "Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich damit gemeint bin? Frau Free soll doch rausgeschmissen werden!" sagte er munter und langte nach seinem Nacktschneckentee ("Altes Rezept meiner Mutter!"). "Was? Frau Free?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Aber wir haben doch immer nur Troll-Abwehr bei ihr gemacht....obwohl ich mich irgendwie garnicht so richtig an ihren Unterricht erinnern kann..." meinte sie und stutzte. "Ja, ich kann mich nicht mal an ihre Stimme erinnern!" sagte Ron.   
  
  
"Scheiße...ich bin enttarnt worden..." zischte Frau Free, die in der Nähe des schwarzen Bretts im Schutz einer Säule mitbekommen hatte, um was es ging. "Der Alte ist doch nicht so senil, wie ich dachte..." "Oh, das höre ich gern!" Frau Free drehte sich um und schaute direkt in Dumbledores Gesicht. "Oh! Direktor Dumbledore!" sagte sie hastig und lächelte falsch. "Ich meinte doch nicht Sie, ich meinte...äh...Filch! Genau, ich habe an Filch gedacht!" "Sie halten mich wohl für total verblödet, was?" Dumbledores Tonfall hatte sich schlagartig verändert. "Gut, dass ich Sie hier treffe, Madam Free! Ich habe sie schon gesucht und wollte sie gerade mit in mein Büro nehmen." Er kam Frau Free jetzt auf einmal so bedrohlich vor und sie wich automatisch etwas zurück. "Wa..was meinen sie?" stotterte sie. "Ach, Frieda, tun sie nicht so unschuldig! Sie wollten den Kindern in VGDDK den Cruciatus-Fluch beibringen!" Frau Free zuckte zusammen und starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an. "Woher wissen sie das?" stammelte sie. "Ja, woher weiß ich das denn nur? Die Kinder konnten es mir ja nicht ausplaudern, weil sie ihnen nach jeder Stunde säuberlichst die Gedanken verändert haben!" Frau Free´s Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich wollte nur ihr Bestes! Was sollen sie denn machen, wenn ein Krieg ausbricht und Voldemort plötzlich vor ihnen steht, hä?" "Nana, nun übertreiben sie es mal nicht! Die Schule ist so gesichert, dass Voldemort hier schwerlich eindringen kann, verstanden?" fauchte Dumbledore. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie den Fluch an einem lebendigen Schüler ausprobiert haben! Und dieser hatte solche Schwierigkeiten, damit fertig zu werden, dass er Ihren Gedächtnisschwund-Zauber gebrochen hat und mir alles haarklein erzählt hat! Er stand höllische Ängste durch! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?!" Inzwischen donnerte Dumbledores Stimme richtig, und sie hallte in der Eingangshalle wider. Allmählich hatte sich eine große Schülertraube um die beiden gebildet und hörte gebannt zu. "Ich werde Sie nach Askaban bringen lassen!!   
Und der Schüler, der für Sie Versuchskaninchen spielen musste, ist... Neville Longbottom, richtig?" Frau Free nickte steif. Sie war käsebleich und zitterte. Alle, die zusahen, keuchten schockiert auf. Neville! Gerade er hatte doch immer so schreckliche Angst vor dem Cruciatus-Fluch! "Kommen Sie mit!" Dumbledore zerrte Madam Free mit sich in sein Büro. Harry, Hermine und Ron konnten sich nicht rühren. "Habt ihr ... Habt ihr das gehört?" Ron stotterte und riss die Augen auf. "Das kann nicht sein... Sie hat einen Gedächtniszauber benutzt... Neville... Der Fluch ..." Ron ächzte kurz und klappte plötzlich zusammen. "Ron! Was ist los?!" Hermines schrille Stimme echote durch die Eingangshalle. "Bringen wir ihn zu Madam Pomfrey.", schlug Harry vor und er und Hermine hievten ihn zum Krankenflügel. Als sie in das Zimmer eintraten, sahen sie Neville auf einem der Betten liegen, er schlief. "Schau", sagte Harry zu Hermine und zeigte auf ihn. Er legte Ron auf ein leeres Bett uns ging an das von Neville. "Was macht ihr hier?" Die laute Stimme Madam Pomfreys ließ die beiden herumfahren. "Madam Pomfrey... Gerade hat Professor Dumbledore Frau Free in der Eingangshalle zur Rede gestellt, wegen dem Fluch. Daraufhin ist Ron" Er deutete zu Rons Bett "einfach umgekippt. Können Sie etwas für ihn tun?" "Ja, bestimmt. Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Ich mache ihm einen Tee." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein sich drehendes Tablett mit Keksen und Pfefferminztee in der Luft. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker landete es sicher auf Rons Nachttisch. "Und ihr geht jetzt besser in euren Unterricht."   
  
  
Als sie am nächsten Tag Schule aus und eigentlich Besentraining hatten, gingen Hermine und Harry zu Ron in den Krankenflügel. "Tag Ron!", begrüßte Harry ihn und setzte sich an den Bettrand, während Hermine es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem machte. "Na, altes Haus, was geht? Hast schon Essen gekriegt?" "Ja, ich bin runter in die Halle, als nicht mehr so viel los war." Als Hermine das hörte, plusterte sie sich auf: "Aber wenn du fit genung bist, um in die Halle zu gehen, warum bist du dann nicht in den Unterricht?!" "Ach... Doppelstunde Snape...", antwortete Ron und zwinkerte. "He, Mr Weasley! Sie sind entlassen! Sie sind doch topfit!" Ron erkannte sofort die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey und strahlte. "Yeah!!!" Er sprang aus dem Bett, suchte seine Siebensachen zusammen und gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermine ging er in den Gryffindor-Turm.   
  
  
Dumbledore wandelte durch die Gänge und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Turm, um sein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Da hörte er Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Es war Professor McGonnagall. "Oh, Minerva! Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich und blieb stehen. "Albus, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Was ist denn nun mit Rubeus Hagrid? Wann willst du ihn feuern?" sagte sie besorgt. "Och...Hagrid....ich habe beschlossen, ihn nicht zu kündigen!" sagte er heiter und McGonnagall schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Nicht? Aber...aber das ist ja wunderbar! Ich war schon so traurig, weil wir unseren gammligen Wildhüter verlieren würden!" "Ja, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, da wir momentan einen Lehrermangel wegen Free haben, da können wir nicht auch noch auf Hagrid verzichten. Außerdem ist er sehr pflegeleicht, er kriegt nur ein Viertel des Lohnes der anderen Lehrer und ist damit vollauf zufrieden....liegt wohl daran, dass er es noch nie bemerkt hat." "Ja, das ist wahr." meinte McGonnagall und lächelte. "Aber wir brauchen ja auch noch eine Vertretung für Frau Free!" fiel ihr plötzlich ein und sie schaute Dumbledore fragend an. "Haha, dafür habe ich natürlich gleich gesorgt, nachdem mir Neville seine Story verzapft hat!" grinste Dumbledore zufrieden. "Ach ja? Wer ist es denn?" fragte McGonagall erstaunt. "Das....ist mein kleines Geheminis!" hauchte Dumbledore, kicherte und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. "Ach Albus, wenn wir dich nicht hätten...." seufzte Minerva erleichtert und verschwand ebenfalls, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.   
  
  
Es war Mittwoch und ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin stand an. Vor dem Spiel machten sich die Spieler warm und flogen ein paar Runden über das große Feld. Doch Harry wurde es von Runde zu Runde flauer im Magen. Der Grund? Er musste mit seinem Sauberwisch am Spiel teilnehmen, und das konnte nur ein Desaster werden. Er musste seinen Feuerblitz endlich zurückbekommen, sonst würde sein Ruf bald ruiniert sein. Dobby...er war an allem Schuld!! Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Zuschauerränge schweifen und tatsächlich! Er erblickte Dobby inmitten der Schüler und beschloss, ihm einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Er stellte den Sauberwisch an den Rand der Tribüne und stieg die Treppen nach oben, bis er bei Dobbys Sitzreihe angekommen war.Er quetschte sich durch die Zuschauer, bis er bei Dobby angelangt war. Hauselfen waren kein üblicher Anblick bei Quidditch-Games, aber Dobby war schon so abgehoben, dass er es für selbstverständlich hielt, in der VIP-Loge zu sitzen. Als Harry mit rotem Kopf angewalzt kam, wies er gönnerhaft auf einen freien Sitz neben sich. "Dobby!!! Was hast du mit meinem Besen gemacht? Soll ich etwa mit dem scheiß Sauberwisch antreten?" keuchte Harry. "Hm...Harry Potter-sama würde es sicher nicht schaden, mit einem schlechten Besen zu starten...." meinte Dobby nachdenklich. "Schmarrn! Was soll das denn bringen?" zischte er wütend. "Na denken sie doch mal nach, Exzellenz! Es ist wie bei Son Goku. Zuerst kommt er mit dem schweren Schildkrötenpanzer ganz schlecht vorwärts und am Ende bemerkt er ihn schon garnicht mehr. Übertragen sie diesen Gedanken mal auf den Besen!! Sie hätten ungeheuerliche Vorteile, wenn sie nach der langen Zeit mit dem Sauberwisch wieder auf einem schnellen Besen fliegen würden!" Er machte eine Pause und schaute Harry an."Du meinst...wenn ich mit dem Sauberwisch trainiere...werde ich den Klatschern leichter ausweichen können?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Wenn du mit deinem Training fertig bist, wird das Ausweichen nicht mehr nötig sein..." Dobby grinste gehemnisvoll und zog sich dann eine kleine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Dobby einen schwarzen Mantel trug und eine Zahnlücke zwischen seinen vorderen Schneidezähnen hatte...seine Nase war sowieso schon immer platt gewesen und eine Glatze hatte er auch fast, aber irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an jemanden...Plötzlich machte es *flatsch* und Dobby wurde von seinem Sitz gefegt. Harry sprang alarmiert auf und sah, was passiert war. Ein Klatscher hatte den Elf mitten im Gesicht getroffen. Er lag mit verdrehten Augen am Boden und röchelte. Harry lachte. "Also Dobby, ich geh dann mal! War nett mal wieder mit dir zu plaudern!" Dann verschwand er. Er hatte den eigentlichen Grund, warum er zu Dobby gehen wollte, vollkommen vergessen. Der Klatscher, der Dobby ins Gesicht geflogen war, war ein paar Schülern entkommen, doch sie fingen ihn schnell wieder ein. Bei Dobby entschuldigte sich jedoch niemand. 'Hm...werden wir ja sehen, ob Dobbys Tips was nützen...' dachte Harry und ging zum Spielfeld, auf dem sich so langsam die 2 Mannschaften versammelten. "Harry! Trödel nicht so!" rief Oliver Wood, der Trainer von Gryffindor, der sich mal wieder furchtbar wichtig vorkam, zu ihm herüber und Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. "Sag mal..." begann Wood, der sich neben Harry gestellt hatte. "...willst du wirklich mit diesem Sauberwisch antreten?" er wies mit seinem Kopf auf den altmodischen Besen in Harrys Hand. "Nun...öh, naja, ich muss ja...." murmelte er. "Warum? Was ist mit deinem Feuerblitz?" hakte Wood nach. "Weil ich....also, das ist eine blöde Sache..." Harry druckste herum, er wollte Wood auf keinen Fall sagen, dass er ihn verloren hatte. "Was? Ist er kaputt?" fauchte er. "Ja, genau! Er ist kaputt!" sagte Harry erleichtert (ihm wäre auf die Schnelle keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen). "Als ich zu Hause trainiert habe, hatte ich einen Unfall!" erzählte Harry (es war ja nicht mal gelogen) und Wood nickte fachmännisch. "Ja, das kann durchaus passieren. Du hast ihn sicher in die Winkelgasse zum Reparieren gebracht, nicht?" "Natürlich! Deshalb muss ich jetzt den Sauberwisch nehmen!" sagte Harry und war froh, als Wood nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten wieder verschwand. Kurz darauf begann das Spiel. Zu Beginn sah es noch ganz gut für Gryffindor aus, doch die Slytherins wurden von Minute zu Minute besser. "Scheiße, wir verlieren!" schrie einer von Harrys Teamkollegen im Vorbeifliegen. Harry wurde klar, dass es wohl keine besonders gute Idee war, Dobbys Trainingsmethode mitten in einem Spiel auszuprobieren. In der Halbzeit ging er deshalb zu Oliver Wood und fragte ihn um Rat. "Ja, ich hab schon gemerkt, dass du nicht gut spielst. Der Sauberwisch ist einfach scheiße!" brummte Wood nachdenklich. "Ah, da fällt mir was ein!" rief er. "So? Was denn?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Katie Bell ist rausgeflogen, hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht! Nimm ihren Nimbus, vielleicht holen wir noch auf!" sagte Wood und grinste triumphierend. "Geile Kiste!" entfuhr es Harry und er rannte sofort zu Katie, um sich den Nimbus abzuholen. Doch auch die zweite Hälfte des Spiels verlief nicht besonders gut, der Besen gehorchte Harry nicht. Er war wohl magisch genau auf Katie abgestimmt, da konnte man nichts machen. Slytherin machte einen Punkt nach dem anderen und dann fing Malfoy auch noch den Schnatz! Das Spiel war zu Ende. In der Umkleidekabine war die Stimmung mies. Die Spieler ärgerten sich über das verlorene Match und einige schoben die Schuld auf Harry, da sich die ganze Mannschaft auf ihn verlassen hatte und er alles vermasselt hatte. Er verließ ohne ein Wort die Kabine und schlurfte Richtung Schule, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er sah sich verstohlen um und sah Dobby auf dem Sauberwisch auf ihn zufliegen. "Hahaha, Harry Potter, nun ist es aus, was?", sagte er schnippisch und zischte so schnell wie möglich aufs Schloss zu. Harry sah gerade noch seinen langen Ledermantel vor sich herwedeln, als er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Tränen versperrten ihm die Sicht. "Hwuahaaaüüüüüüü...", jaulte er und schlurfte langsam zum Schloss zurück. Niemand konnte ihn wohl mehr leiden. Nicht mal Ron und Hermine waren da. Er rotzte kurz ins Gras und schlich mit seinem schlammbespritzten Quidditch-Umhang an der großen Halle vorbei. Das Portal stand offen, und er konnte spottende Rufe in seine Richtung hören. Er fing noch mehr an zu heulen, und mit hängendem Kopf stieß er gegen etwas Hartes. Er sah auf und erkannte aus tränenverschmierten Augen die Person, die er jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte: Argus Filch, der grießgrämige Hausmeister von Hogwarts, der außerdem ein Squib (Menschen aus einer Zaubererfamilie, die nicht zaubern konnten) war. "Potter!!", bellte Filch. "Was hast du hier angestellt? Ich hab gerade die Hauselfen Putzkolonne wieder in die Küche geschickt, und jetzt stolzierst DU wieder rein und verdreckst alles! Aufwischen, sofort!! Vielleicht springt ja noch eine saftige Strafe für dich raus!!" Filch konnte sich kaum halten vor Wut und eine eklige Ader pulsierte an seiner Stirn. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Moment platzen. "Ja, schon gut..", murmelte er. "Nichts ist gut!", brüllte Filch und stampfte die Treppen zu seinem Büro hinab. "Der wäre bestimmt in Slytherin gelandet", dachte Harry, während er sich ans Aufwischen machte.   
  
  
"Wo steckt eigentlich Harry?", fragte Hermine Ron, die in der großen Halle saßen. "Weiß nicht", murmelte der ohne Aufzusehen und widmete sich weiter seiner Cremetorte.   
  
  
Harry war endlich fertig mit Aufwischen, putzte seinen Umhang noch etwas ab und rannte in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Kaminfeuers fallen und verschlang gierig seine restlichen Süßigkeiten. Als er die ersten Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, stahl er sich schnell in den Schlafsaal und ging früh Schlafen.   
  
  
Das Slytherin-Team hatte beschlossen, eine After-Game-Party auf dem Quidditchfeld zu veranstalten. Mitten auf dem Feld war eine klapprige Holzbühne aufgebaut und Hagrid tanzte darauf herum wie ein Gestörter. Er machte einen auf DJ Ötzi und als Gayerwally hatte er Cho Chang engagiert. Aus magischen Boxen dröhnte ohrenbetäubend "Gemma Bier trinken". Dumbledore und Professor Sinistra machten Schuhplattler und Professor McGonagall jodelte in den höchsten Tönen. Frau Free, die chronischen Tinnitus hatte, war zur Strafe an einen Pfahl genau vor den Boxen gefesselt, was ihr nicht gerade gut tat.   
  
  
Harry hörte die wummernden Bässe durch das Fenster im Schlafsaal. Es ärgerte ihn total, dass die ganze Schule eine coole Party feierte und er lag wie ein Kleinkind schon im Bett. Je detaillierter er sich das Fest ausmalte, desto mehr bereute er es, schon gegangen zu sein. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und presste sich das Kissen über den Kopf, um nichts mehr hören zu müssen. Doch es brachte garnichts, er spürte die Bässe immer noch ein Wenig im Magen pochen....also heulte er vor Wut.   
  
  
Hermine und Ron amüsierten sich prima. Nachdem sie in der großen Halle gegessen hatten, gingen sie auch zum Quidditchfeld. Sie konnten die Slytherin-Schüler zwar nicht leiden, aber da die ganze Schule daran teilnahm, war es halb so schlimm. "Sag mal, wo ist Harry eigentlich hin? Hat der etwa mit dem Sauberwisch am Spiel teilgenommen?" fragte Ron nach einer Weile. Hermine schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Hast du das nicht gesehn? Er ist wie eine Arschgeige über das Feld gegurkt! Dagegen fliege ich ja noch besser!" Sie schüttelte empört den Kopf. "Ja wenn er doch seinen Feuerblitz nicht hat!! Den hat doch das Schwein Do..." "Wer hat den Feuerblitz?" Ron wurde von einer piepsigen Stimme unterbrochen und er fuhr erschrocken herum. "Dobby! Du hier?" stammelte er. "Also ICH hatte den Feuerblitz nicht. Harry hat ihn an den Holzstapel neben Tinky´s Magieshop gelehnt und ihn nicht mehr gefunden...." sagte Dobby und verdrehte die Augen. "Dobby, was ist das eigentlich für ein Outfit, das du da trägst?" fragte Hermine und musterte den schwarzen Mantel skeptisch. "DAS....ist mein neues Image!" sagte Dobby und grinste, damit seine neue Zahnlücke auch gut zur Geltung kam. "Ich suche nach dem Auserwählten!" hauchte er geheimnisvoll. "Echt? Wer ist es denn?" fragte Ron dümmlich. "Ich sagte ich SUCHE den Auserwählten! Ich habe ihn ja noch nicht gefunden!" keifte Dobby. "Ach sooo..." Ron kicherte verlegen. "Wenn es um solche Dinge geht ist es meistens Harry..." sagte Hermine gelangweilt. "Immer das Selbe...'Harry, du bist der Junge der lebt!' oder 'Harry, du bist unsere einzige Chance gegen Voldemort!' und so weiter. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er auch noch dein Auserwählter wäre." sagte Hermine nüchtern.  
"Aber...aber...aber NEIN! Das kann nicht sein, ich suche doch extra nach jemand anderem! Ich will nicht, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist!" jammerte Dobby. "Wozu brauchst du eigentlich einen Auserwählten?" hakte Ron nach. Dobby schaute ihn verwirrt an und tat dann so, als ob diese Frage mehr als lächerlich wäre. "Also Ron, du hast mal wieder nichts verstanden....Typisch! Nicht wahr, Hermine?" Er drehte sich zu Hermine um, damit sie seine Aussage bestätigte. Doch diese schaute ihn böse an. "Was soll man denn da verstehen? Du laberst die ganze Zeit konfuses Zeug von einem Auserwählten...für mich klingt das nach kompletten Nonsense!" sagte sie hochnäsig und warf sich die Haare über die Schulter. "Komm, Ron, wir gehen!" "Nur zu gern!" sagte Ron und schaute Dobby noch einmal schlitzig an. Hermine zog Ron etwas abseits und flüsterte: "Hey, Ron, findest du nicht auch, dass Dobby total abgehoben ist und voll übertreibt? Das halte ich nicht mehr aus." Ron giggelte. Er sah sich nach Winky um. "Hm.. ich glaube, Winky müsste auch da sein, die liebt Dobby doch und folgt ihm überall hin." "Stimmt..." meinte Hermine und lief zur Bühne, um Hagrid lautstark anzufeuern. Komisch, dass die Slytherins ihm überhaupt erlaubt haben, hier mitzumachen, dachte sie. Die Bühne knarrte und knirschte gefährlich, aber den Umstehenden machte das gar nichts aus. Ron suchte anscheinend vergeblich, denn inzwischen konnte er nicht einmal mehr das auffällige Lederoutfit von Dobby in der Menge erkennen. Er ging zum Büfett, lud sich tüchtig auf und kaute geräuschvoll, als ihm etwas auf die Schulter tippte. Es war Hermine. "Hast du sie noch nicht entdeckt?", fragte sie. "Nein", sagte Ron und spuckte aus Versehen ein Bröckelchen Ei auf Hermines Umhang.   
"Komisch... Wo-" doch in dem Moment hob ein ohrenbetäubendes Piepsen an. "AAAAAH!" Die ganze Schule schrie und drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Hagrid walzte von der Bühne und machte jemandem Platz- man konnte sich bereits denken, wem- es war Dobby, Winky im Schlepptau. Diese war es auch, die so traumaerregend ins Mikrofon kreischte. Frau Free war inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden, blutete aus den Ohren und schlackerte leblos an den Boxen. Hermine und Ron blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als zu warten- wenn Dobby seine Show abzog, konnte man ohnehin nichts erreichen.   
"Hey, whazupp?? Are ya ready? What the hell are ya smoking?" Diese Unsinns-Sätze hatte Dobby wohl monatelang einstudiert, falls sich eine Gelegenheit erbieten würde, sie zu präsentieren. Zudem piepste und kreischte seine Stimme fürchterlich, und es hörte sich an, als ob man einem Baby Helium verabreichen würde. Hermine und Ron tauschten angewiderte Blicke.   
  
  
Dobby räusperte sich und dann hatte er in etwa eine quäkige Stimme wie Steven Tyler. Winky trug ein rosa-, kotzgrün und dunkelblau gefärbtes (es sollte wohl Batik sein) Seidentuch als Kleid um ihren Ranzen und stellte gerade 2 Bongos vor sich auf die Bühne. Sie begann einen nervigen Takt zu trommeln und eierte dazu herum (sie sah aus wie Barby Kelly). "Leute, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen! Ich, Dobby, oder besser gesagt Morpheus..." er machte eine bedeutsame Pause und schaute ins Publikum. "...habe den Auserwählten gefunden, gerade eben!" Die Schüler schauten sich verwirrt an und tippten sich an die Stirn. "Das ist ja sicher mal wieder der tolle Harry Potter..." nölten sie und einige gingen schon weg, als Dobby panisch dazwischenrief. "Wartet doch!! Ich hab euch doch nichtmal gesagt, wer es ist!" Er hüpfte cholerisch herum wie der Opa aus Asterix. "Interessiert uns aber keine Spur!" rief Cho Chang aus dem Publikum und als Dobby ihr einen strafenden (seiner Meinung nach sehr autoritären) Blick zuwarf, zeigte sie ihm kühl den Stinkefinger und verschwand mit ihrer Clique in der Menge. "Aber hört doch erst mal zu-hu!!" keuchte Dobby und sein Kopf wurde immer röter. "Ätzendes Geschwalle! Hauselfen sollten alle eingeschläfert werden!" Dieser Spruch konnte nur von Malfoy kommen. Er stand etwas abseits mit einem Großteil der Slytherin-Schüler und schaute wütend zur Bühne. "Denkst du dass dein Gewäsch irgend jemanden interessiert? Falls ja, hast du dich geirrt! Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann verschwinde von hier, klar?" sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme (er gab eine prima Kopie von Snape ab) und seine Schläger krempelten demonstrativ die Ärmel hoch. "T..t..tse! Vor...vor dir..ha..hab ich keine Angst, du..du Kind!" presste Dobby hervor, doch jeder sah, dass er sich vor Angst schier in sein Mäntelchen machte. "Ich kann Jiu Jitsu, mit mir kannst du es nicht aufnehmen!" fügte er hinzu und Winky nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Na das werden wir ja sehn!" sagte Malfoy und lachte wie Dilando. "Crabbe, Goyle, los, schnappt euch dieses Gewürm!" Die beiden Bodyguards von Malfoy stürmten auf die Bühne. Dobby konnte natürlich kein Jiu Jitsu, er wollte nur bluffen, weil er dachte, Malfoy würde es sicher nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Doch er hatte sich grob verschätzt. "Halt!! Wartet doch mal!!!" keuchte er und wich zurück, doch Goyle packte ihn am Kragen. "Na, zeig uns mal dein Jiu Jitsu!" sagte er grinsend. "Ähhh... Ich dachte, wir könnten reden...", krächzte Dobby und winkte hektisch, die Augen geschlossen. Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, aber es sah eher aus als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu flennen. "Schont ihn nicht!", brüllte Malfoy und seine Stimme überschlug sich. Seine Augen flackerten irre. "Ron...", sagte Hermine trocken, "Lass uns verschwinden." "Nichts lieber als das. Diesem Psycho Dobby ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn sie ihn zermalmen." Sie gingen zum Schloss und in den Gryffindor Turm. Inzwischen hatte er sich etwas gefüllt, denn Dobbys Show konnten die Wenigsten ertragen. Ron suchte Harry, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. "Hermine, ich geh mal in den Schlafsaal. Komm doch mit!" "Okay..." antwortete sie und Regeln schienen ihr in dem Moment sch**egal zu sein.   
Harry lag in seinem Bett und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen wegen dem Getöse draußen. Er hörte Schritte und sah auf. "Ron, Hermine!! Was macht ihr hier?!" "Dich aufmuntern", sagte Hermine und berichtete ihm alles, was draußen geschehen ist. Über Frau Free war Harry besonders glücklich, jetzt hatte sie einen winzigen Teil ihrer Strafe schon abgekriegt. Den rest übernahm dann Askaban. "Wie geht's eigentlich Neville?", dachte Ron laut. "Lass uns einfach mal nachsehen!", sagte Hemrine und drehte sich schon um. "Ähhh.... könnten wir vorher nicht einen Abstecher in die Küche machen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Harry schaute Hermine hoffnungsvoll an. "Klaro", sagte diese salopp und sie machten sich auf den Weg.   
In dem dunklen Gang zur Küche hing immer noch das altbekannte Gemälde einer Obstschale. Hermine kitzelte kurz die Brne und die Tür schwang auf. "Hallohooooo!", rief Harry und der Lärm der arbeitenden Elfen brach ab. "Wer... Oh, Harry Potter!!" Die Hauselfen drängten sich verängstigt in eine Ecke."Aber, aber", sagte Harry cool und lief in die Küche. "Was'n los?" "Äh... nichts...."Eine kecke Elfe trat auf ihn zu und deutete auf eine große Silberplatte auf dem Tisch, gefüllt mit den leckersten Sachen. "Nehmen Sie sich, was sie wollen!" "Cool, danke!" Harry stopfte seine Umhangtaschen voll und verabschiedete sich. Als sie den Korridor passierten und die Treppen emporstiegen, sagte Ron: "Dobby hat ihnen bestimmt Horrorgeschichten über dich erzählt, Harry. Wie du ihn verdroschen hast." "Aber ich glaube, da hatte er Recht! Du hast ihn wirklich ganz ordentlich vermöbelt und den Quidditch-Pokal vergessen-", ergänzte Hermine, doch Ron trat ihr auf den Fuß und sie war still. Harry wurde wieder mulmig- er hatte wieder das Gefühl, alles vermasselt zu haben.   
Endlich waren sie am Krankenflügel angelangt. Auf dem Weg bis dorthin hatte Harry schon mal angefangen, seine Hähnchenschenkel zu verspeisen. Als sie klopften öffnete Madam Pomfrey mit gerötetem Gesicht, Schweiß glänzte ihr auf der Stirn. "Ach, ihr seids", sagte sie und ließ die drei ein. "Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Ron, der ihre Erschöpfung meinte. "Ach, euer Freund isst wie ein Scheunendrescher, ich muss ohne Pause Essen herbeizaubern, und so langsam hab ich keine Ideen mehr." Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und griff nach einer Flasche Whisky. Hermine zog die zwei Jungs, die Madam Pomfrey überrascht anstarrten, schnell zu Neville rüber. Dieser schien wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. "'Yo, Leute!", sagte er und lächelte, dabei quoll etwas Kartoffelbrei aus seinen Mundwinkeln und er schloss den Mund schnell wieder. Er schluckte und fragte: "Was macht ihr denn hier?" "Dir Gesellschaft leisten, was sonst!", rief Harry und zog einen Kesselkucken aus seiner Tasche. Er wollte gerade reinbeißen, als Neville seine Hand danach ausstreckte und "Her damit! Kesselkuchen hatte ich schon EWIG nicht mehr!" sagte. "He, du Fettsack! Was soll denn das? Ich war heute nicht beim Abendessen und-", fing Harry an und versuchte, seinen Kuchen zu verteidigen. "Und was ist das da?", fragte Hermine und hob einen Krümel von Nevilles Tablett. "Oh, das...", sagte Neville und wurde rot. "Spielen wir was?" fragte er und zog einen Packen Spielkarten hervor.   
  
  
"Boah, war das vielleicht LANGWEILIG....", ächzte Harry, als sie vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame angelangt waren. "Ja, Neville wird immer fetter, fauler und langweiliger....Nageldreck!" (das neue Passwort), stimmte Ron zu und sie stiegen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der jetzt fast leer war. "Ich glaube, er hat Komplexe wegen dem blöden Fluch", sagte Hermine und gähnte herzhaft. Inzwischen war es schon 23: 37 Uhr und die drei verabschiedeten sich voneinander und stiegen in ihre Schlafsäle.   
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Neville wieder mit ihnen am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle. Die 3 wunderten sich, dass sein Magen solche Massen von Nahrung, die er immer zu sich nahm, überhaupt verkraftete, aber er langte schon wieder munter zu. "Hey Harry, schneid mal das Baguette neben dir in Stücke!" rief er an Hermine und Ron vorbei zu Harry. "Jaja...mach ich..." brummte er und schnitt ein halbes Baguette in 5 Stücke. "Gut! Jetzt reich es zu Ron, der soll es dann mir geben!" befahl er und Harry hätte am liebsten sein Messer nach ihm geworfen, doch er riss sich zusammen und drückte Ron den Brotkorb voller Baguette in die Hand. "Woala, Misiö Neville!" sagte Ron genervt und knallte das Brot vor Neville auf den Tisch. "Besten Dank!" grinste Neville und langte sich 2 Stücke aus dem Korb. Hermine schaute ihn entgeistert an. "Äh...sag mal, willst du das in dem Korb etwa alles alleine essen?" fragte sie. "Na klar!" lachte Neville und winkte ab, als ob er es nicht ernst gemeint hätte. "Gut, dann kannst du mir ja was abgeben!" sagte Hermine und griffelte in den Brotkorb. Das gefiel Neville ganz und gar nicht und er schlug ihr mit seinem verschmierten Messer auf den Handrücken. "Moooment!" sagte er. "Hä? Ich dachte du isst nicht alles?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Ähm...lass dir doch von Harry noch mehr schneiden, ja? Das hier können wir dann später immer noch essen!" redete er sich heraus. Hermine schaute ihn düster an, stand auf und holte sich vom Hufflepuff-Tisch ein Brot. Dann flüsterte sie zu Ron: "Dieser Fettsack nervt mich tierisch!" Ron nickte und meinte kauend: "Der hat einen Saumagen!" Sie kicherten und widmeten sich weiter ihrem Frühstück. Nach einer Weile schaute sich Neville suchend auf dem Tisch um. "Harry! Gib mir mal die Butter!" dröhnte er und Harry ließ die Butter an Ron und Hermine vorbei zu Neville schlittern. "Also echt, Harry! Wie die Butter aussieht! Wie eine Halfpipe! Man muss die Oberfläche mal wieder glatt machen!" nölte Neville und trug fette Batzen Butter ab. Hermine schaute ihm ungläubig zu. Als Neville ihre Blicke bemerkte, errötete er. 'Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Butter essen?' dachte Ron, der es auch gesehn hatte und starrte auf Neville. "Guckt nicht so! Man muss die Butter doch wieder schön gerade streichen!" murmelte er als Ausrede. "Butter schöööön!" flötete er und schmierte 2 Zentimeter davon auf ein Stückchen Baguette. Hermine und Ron schauten sich geekelt an und Harry fiel schier in Ohnmacht bei dem Anblick...   
  
  
In den darauffolgenden Schulstunden langweilten sich Ron und Harry wie immer und Hermine klebte den Lehrern wie gebannt an den Lippen. Als es dann endlich zur großen Pause läutete, drängten sie fluchtartig aus ihrem Klassenzimmer nach draußen. Neville keuchte ihnen hinterher die Treppe hinunter. "Wartet mal! Was macht ihr jetzt in der Pause?" fragte er und den 3 schwante Böses. "Äh...wir gehen Hagrid besuchen oder setzen uns unter einen Baum..." sagte Ron zögernd und Harry trat ihm auf den Fuß. "Nein, das haben wir letztes Jahr immer gemacht, aber dieses Schuljahr widmen wir uns ganz und gar unserem Unterrichtsstoff! Deshalb setzen wir uns in die Bibliothek und lernen!" sagte Harry altklug und schaute Neville abschätzend an. "Oh, das ist ja langweilig. Wenn ihr jetzt rausgegangen wärt, wäre ich mitgegangen, aber in die Bibliothek...nee, da geh ich nicht hin! Da darf man kein Essen mitnehmen!" sagte er, grinste und walzte davon. "Hey Harry, das stimmt doch garnicht! Was verzapfst du da?" fragte Ron aufgebracht, kaum war Longbottom weg. "Mann Ron! Du raffst nichts!" fauchte Harry. "Wenn ich das jetzt nicht gesagt hätte, hätten wir diesen Arsch jeden Tag am Hals! Jetzt ist er jedoch abgeschreckt, weil er nicht gern lernt. Kapische?" Harry schaute Ron an. "Ach, klar! Geile Idee, Harry!" Ron grinste und knuffte Harry in die Seite, dann gingen sie nach draußen. "Ach...aber irgendwie tut er mir ja schon leid..." seufzte Hermine und schaute zu Neville, der jetzt verloren inmitten der ganzen Grüppchen von Schülern vor dem Schultor stand. "Tse...ihr Mädchen habt auch mit allem Mitleid!" meinte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen. "Ja, echt! Neville ist nur ein Klotz am Bein, den kann niemand leiden!" stimmte Ron zu. "Kommt, wir gehen zu Hagrid!" sagte Harry und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Wald. "Immer nur zu Hagrid...das ist todlangweilig! Dagegen ist Neville ja noch besser!" sagte Hermine plötzlich und folgte ihnen nicht. "Dann geh doch zu Longbottom, uns egal!" rief Ron und sie rannten lachend über die Wiese zu Rubeus' Hütte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Neville beliebter wäre, wenn er nicht immer so viel essen würde..." murmelte Hermine. Da fiel ihr etwas ein und sie zischte in ihr Hauptquartier, die Bibliothek.   
  
  
Schummriges Licht brannte in Professor Snapes Büro bei den Kerkern. Die in grüne Pampe eingelegten Kreaturen, die in Einmachgläsern schwammen, leuchteten grell und beschienen Snapes Gesicht fahl und unheimlich. Er selbst saß an einem alten Eichenschreibtisch und kritzelte mit seiner Habichtfeder auf einen Bogen Pergament. "Harry Potter.... 4-5.", murmelte er mit einem irren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Anscheinend schrieb er gerade die Halbjahreszeugnisse. "Am Ende des Jahres kriegt er eine 6! Nyahahahahar!!" Er drückte mit seinen spinnigen Fingern die halblebige Flamme einer heruntergebrannten Kerze aus und wollte gerade auch noch seine Schreibtischlampe ausknipsen, als plötzlich krachend die Tür seines Büros aufflog. Snape erschrak und brüllte: "Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier ohne anzuklopfen einfach reizuplatzen?!", bevor er überhaupt wusste, wer an der Türe war. "Hey, hey, nicht so temperamentvoll! Beruhig dich erst mal, Severus-Maus!" Snapes Augen traten hervor, als er die Person erkannte. "S... Severin..? D... DU??" "Ja, genau die!", lachte die große Frau (die übrigens sehr hübsch war), die inzwischen in den Raum gekommen war. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die sie offen trug."Mein kleines Brüderchen....", seufzte sie, während sie näher kam. "Immer noch der gleiche Tyrann wie früher... Hihihi!" Snape machte den Mund auf, um lautstark zu protestieren, doch Severin strich mit ihrem eisblau lackierten Fingernagel über seine grauen Lippen. "Oh, die sind aber spröde. Da solltest du einen Hydro-Lippgloss benutzen!" Sie drückte ihrem Bruder einen Lippenstift in die Hand. Snape lief dunkelrot an. Teils aus Wut, teils aus Scham. "Hör mal....", begann er mit leiser, aber deutlicher Stimme zu sprechen. Er bebte vor Wut. "Ich bin nur 2 Minuten jünger als du!!" "Mag ja sein, aber ich zaubere besser als du und sehe obenrein auch noch viel besser aus. Außerdem bist du 2 einhalb Minuten jünger als ich." Severin hatte sich inzwischen auf Severus' Schreibtisch gesetzt, aber jetzt stand sie auf und ging zu einem großen Spiegel an der Wand und betrachtete sich zufrieden darin. Sie hätte eher als Sirius' Zwillingsschwester durchgehen können, wenn der riesige Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und Black nicht wäre. "Verschwinde jetzt!", zischte Snape ärgerlich und packte sie am Arm. "Was willst du überhaupt hier?" "Ich hatte in der Gegend zu tun, da wollte dich eben mal besuchen! Darf ich das denn nicht?", fauchte Severin, die über ihren ungastfreundlichen Bruder alles andere als erfreut war. "Nein! Zumindest nicht ohne Ankündigung! Und jetzt raus hier!", pflaumte Severus zurück. Severin wurde jetzt richtig wütend. "Nein, ich gehe nicht! Was denkst du, wo ich übernachte? Auf der Straße?" Snape kam ein unangenehmer Gedanke. "Was? Du fährst heute abend nicht gleich zurück...?", fragte er unsicher. "Wo denkst du hin? Es ist doch jetzt schon längst nach Mitternacht!" Severin ging auf eine dunkle Tür zu. "Das da ist doch bestimmt dein Schlafzimmer, oder?" Noch ehe Snape etwas erwidern konnte, stolzierte sie hinein und ließ sich auf das ganz in schwarz gehaltene Bett fallen. "Herrlich! Und ich darf darauf schlafen!" Selig lächelnd kuschelte sie sich ein. "Hey! Da schlafe ICH!", schrie Snape, aber Severin war auch schon eingeschlafen. Er wollte sie hochhieven und auf den Boden legen, aber er war leider zu schwach für ihr Gewicht, und so musste Snape sich auf dem Boden ein Nachtquartier einrichten. Fluchend, grummelnd und schimpfend legte er ein paar Decken auf einen Teppich, schritt nochmals in sein Büro und grapschte sich die Zeugnisse. Er strich Harrys Note durch und krakelte stattdessen eine 6 aufs Pergament.   
  
  
Eines Dienstagmorgens bei der Kräuterkunde: Professor Sprout hatte die Schüler in 4-er Grüppchen eingeteilt. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren wie gewohnt zu dritt an einem Bottich und warteten auf eine Arbeitsanweisung, als sich Neville zu ihnen gesellte. "Hallo, Freunde", sagte er strahlend und walzte auf sie zu. "Oh nein... Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Gleich haben wir Zaubertränke und dass ist schon schlimm genug. Aber jetzt auch noch Neville? Nee, danke...", raunte Ron Harry zu. "Ganz deiner Meinung...", wisperte Harry zurück und fügte ein müdes "Tag, Neville" hinzu. "Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht mit euch in eine Gruppe", schmetterte er. "Aber klar doch!", rief Hermine gleich, aber Ron trat ihr so fest auf den Fuß, dass sie vor Schmerzen laut aufheulte. "Was?", fragte Neville verwirrt. Er hate Hermines Zustimmung zum Glück nicht verstanden. "Ach, wie du hörst-", sagte Harry mit gespielt trauriger Miene, "geht es Hermine leider nicht sehr gut. Sie ist krank. Schwerkrank. Und es ist sogar ansteckend. Es ist besser, wenn du dich von ihr und uns fernhältst." Neville schaute dümmlich drein. "Aber warum könnt ihr dann in ihre Nähe?", fragte er. "Na, denk doch mal nach", sagte Ron nachdrücklich. "Wir... ähm... Wir haben ein Gegenmittel von Madam Pomfrey bekommen, damit wir uns nicht anstecken. Es war leider nur noch sehr wenig von diesem Mittel da, und jetzt ist es ganz leer. Tja, da kann man nichts machen..." Er fuhr sich mit gespielter Ratlosigkeit durch die Haare. "Und jetzt geh lieber." Er schubste Neville zu einem Bottich, an dem drei Hufflepuff-Mädchen mit Fangzähnen, Pickeln und Hasenscharten standen und aufgedreht giggelten. "Den wären wir los", seufzte Harry erleichtert. Dann machten sie sich an ihre Braunrotzlilien, die es auszunehmen galt. "Iiiih, ist das eklig....", keuchte Hermine dauernd, als sie ein darmähnliches Organ aus der Pflanze zog (obwohl die Schüler natürlich Gummihandschuhe bekommen hatten). Es hing brauner, rotzähnlicher Siff daran. "Bäh... Davon haben die bestimmt ihren Namen!" Sie schwenkte den Darm vor Harrys Nase und beträufelte seinen Umhang mit dem streng riechenden Sekret. "Bestimmt", murelte Harry, als er sich an einem gelblichen, pulsierenen Knoten im Innern der Pflanze zu schaffen machte. "Aber was ist das hier?" Er riss es raus und hielt es Hermine hin. "Vielleicht ja die Galle...", rätselte sie, aber in dem Moment platzte das Ding und bespritzte Hermine mit einer dickflüssigen, braunen Flüssigkeit. "Oh, bravo, Mr Potter!", rief Professor Sprout entzückt und kam näher. "Sie sind der erste, der das Herz der Braunrotzlilie entdeckt hat. Es produziert dieses Braune, lebenswichtige Sosse, die das "Blut" der Pflanze ist." Sprout bemerkte die wimmernde Hermine erst jetzt: "Hermine, du kannst deinen Umhang im Schloss säubern. Und jetzt nehmt alle die Leber zur Hand..." Professor Sprout wandte sich wieder ab und werkelte an einem zuckenden, großen Beutel. "Tschuldigung, Hermine....", sagte Harry kleinlaut, aber Hermine lachte nur. "Schon recht, Harry, ich danke dir sogar- Denn wenn ich sauber bin, kann ich den Rest der Stunde in die Bibliothek! Ciao!" Hermine rauschte ab und Harry und Ron schauten sich verdutzt an. "Was will die immer in der Bücherei?", fragte Harry ratlos. "Keine Ahnung... Wahrscheinlich wieder mal lernen..." murmelte Ron und widmete sich weiter sener Leber.   
  
  
"Gut, ich bin froh, dass du so schnell einspringen konntest. Wir hätten ganz schön alt ausgesehen, wenn wir keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden hätten!" sagte Dumbledore lächelnd zu der Person, die im gegenüber am Schreibtisch saß. "Kein Problem, Albus. Die Universität ist zur Zeit nicht voll besucht, es sind Semesterferien, daher konnte ich ja auch schnell kommen. Ich werde es schon hinkriegen, dass ich den Rest des Jahres auch hier bleiben kann." meinte die Person freundlich und Dumbledore zog erfreut die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Das ganze Jahr über? Wunderbar! Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann!" Er grinste breit, dann standen sie auf. "Ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen, komm mit."   
  
  
Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und war in ein Buch mit dem Titel "Die leichte chinesische Küche" vertieft. Als sie sich gerade ein paar Seitenzahlen auf einen Zettel notierte, trat jemand an ihren Tisch und schaute ihr über die Schulter. "Ah, du warst schon fleißig!" sagte eine Mädchenstimme und Hermine schreckte hoch. "Wa...was?" sie drehte sich erschreckt um und grinste dann verlegen. "Ach, du bist es, Cho!" sagte sie mit rotem Gesicht und Cho setzte sich neben sie. "Ja, du wolltest, dass ich vorbeischaue. Was gibt's?" fragte sie aufmerksam. "Naja....also....es ist mir etwas peinlich....." fing Hermine an, und als Cho sie fragend anstarrte, erzählte sie ihr von ihrem Plan, Neville beim Abspecken helfen zu wollen. Cho´s Gesicht hellte sich nach und nach auf, bis sie schließlich laut loslachte. "Was ist? Warum lachst du?" fragte Hermine verwirrt, die ihr alles sachlich und detailliert erklärt hatte und keinen Grund zum Lachen fand. "Ich muss nur lachen, weil ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass es irgend jemand fertig bringen kann, diesen Longbottom zum Abnehmen zu bringen!" Sie kicherte weiter, versuchte aber, sich zu beherrschen. Hermine fand es überhaupt nicht lustig und wurde langsam sauer. "Also bitte! Neville kann das nie und nimmer alleine! Du musst ihm helfen, ich denke nämlich, dass ihm asiatisches Essen ungemein helfen wird!" sagte Hermine in ihrem theatralischen Tonfall. "Ach ja? Und warum gerade ich?!" fragte Cho. "Du hast sicherlich einen guten Einfluss auf ihn....und außerdem wird er dadurch auch gleich beliebter bei den anderen Schülern!" sagte Hermine altklug. "Naja...ich weiß nicht so recht, ob das klappt. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, fange ich morgen damit an." seufzte Cho und stand auf. "Wirklich? Sehr gut!" rief Hermine erfreut und stand auch auf. "Also dann, man sieht sich!" sagte Cho, hängte sich ihre Kookai-Tasche um und schritt aus der Biblothek. Hermine war ungemein stolz auf sich, da sie es geschafft hatte, das Püppchen Cho Chang mit dem Fettwanst Neville Longbottom zusammenzubringen.   
  
  
Remus saß am Küchentisch und biss gerade in ein Sandwich, als Sirius im rosa Morgenmantel hereinschwebte. "Morgen Schatz!" flötete er, hauchte Lupin ein Küsschen auf die Wange und holte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank. "Morgen!" meinte Remus kauend und blickte Sirius nachdenklich an. "Was ist denn? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte Black und strich sich hastig die Haare glatt. "Nein, das ist es nicht..." meinte Remus schmunzelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist nur gerade wieder diese Weasley eingefallen..." Bei diesem Namen zuckte Sirius kurz zusammen und starrte dann angestrengt auf seine Fingernägel. "Seit eurem Heuler-Krieg haben wir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört!" sagte Remus und schaute Sirius an. "Ja natürlich nicht! Das war doch mein Ziel! Denkst du denn, ich will den Kontakt zu Leuten pflegen, die meinen Spatz Harry und mein Schnäuzelchen beleidigen?" antwortete Sirius nachdrücklich und setzte sich. "Na.....so schlimm war es ja auch wieder nicht!" murmelte Remus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Spiel nicht alles herunter! Du hast den Brief jetzt nur verdrängt, aber ICH habe noch jedes Wort genau vor Augen und kann sogar noch die hässliche Fresse dieser Tonne vor meinem inneren Auge sehen...schrecklich!" stöhnte Sirius und winkte tuffig ab. "Ach ja? Soweit ich weiß hast du Mrs Weasley noch nie gesehen, außer auf dem kleinen Zeitungsausschnitt!" konterte Lupin und wartete Sirius' Reaktion ab. "Äh....naja, du hast recht...." nuschelte er verlegen. "Aber weißt du was? Ich WILL sie garnicht sehen, ich glaube da würde ich auf der Stelle blind werden!" fing er sich sofort wieder und unterstrich seine Worte mit heftigem Gefuchtle seines Croaissants. "Du hast ihr einen Verwesungszauber geschickt." Als Sirius diesen Satz hörte, erstarrte er. ‚Woher um alles in der Welt weiß er das?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nach einer Weile hob er vorsichtig den Blick und sah Remus, der ihn ernst anschaute. "Du...also....ich..." stammelte Sirius nervös und nestelte an seinem Bademantel herum. "Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Das ist gefährlich!" sagte Remus aufgebracht. "Ach....ich dachte das bisschen Verwesungsstaub macht doch nichts aus........bei diesem Fleischberg..." Sirius musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er sich Mrs Weasley vorstellte, wie sie halb vergammelt in ihrem Kitschbett lag. "Fleischberg?" wiederholte Remus und versuchte verzweifelt, seine autoritäre Pädagogen-Stimme (wie er es nannte) beizubehalten, doch als er Sirius grinsen sah, musste er auch lachen. "Du hast recht, das merkt die ja nichtmal!" prustete Lupin.   
  
  
Es war Samstag. Hermine, Harry und Ron trafen sich morgens nach dem Aufstehen im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu beratschlagen. "Was meint ihr, wer der neue Lehrer ist?" Hermine schaute nachdenklich in die Runde. "Hmm..." Ron fasste sich mit der Hand ans Kinn. "Keine Ahnung... Free haben sie in Askaban eingelocht... Und McGonagall kommt auch nicht in Frage. Die hat genug zu tun im Moment, Dumbledore ist doch krank... Nierensteine... Und Flitwick auch nicht...." "Ich weiß auch nicht", sagte Harry, "aber vielleicht ja Madam Hooch!" In dem Moment riss Hermine die Augen auf. "Doch nicht... Doch nicht..." Sie raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. "Wer denn? Jetzt sag schon!" Ron klang ungeduldig. "Vielleicht ja...Snape! Der wollte den Posten doch schon immer!!", platzte Hermine raus. Ron und Harry waren schockiert. "Oh neiiiin.... Wenn du Recht hast, fress` ich meinen Feurblitz!" Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, dass sein Besen schon fast dem Untergang geweiht war...   
  
  
Snape wachte auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und wollte aufstehen. Als er sich aufsetzte, knackte sein Kreuz gefährlich... "Argh! Aaaau.... Das mach ich echt nicht mehr lange mit!!" Er zog sich rasch seinen dunklen Umhang (mit silbernem Pentagramm-Aufdruck) über und erblickte seine Schwester, die friedlich lächelnd in seinem Bett schlief. "Diese dumme Kuh! Ich breche mir fast das Kreuz, und sie lebt wie die Made im Speck! Pah!" Er sagte "Sonorus!" und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Hals. "SEVERIIIIN! Aufstehen!", brüllte er ihr ins Ohr, seine magisch verstärkte Stimme dröhnte ohrenbetäubend in dem Kerker. Severin räkelte sich verschlafen. "Raus mit dir!", herrschte Snape sie an, und freute sich schon auf 5 ruhige Minuten in seinem warmen Bett, doch Severin drehte sich leise schmatzend auf die andere Seite. "Verdammt! Steh endlich auf!!" Snape war sehr ungeduldig. Er zerrte an ihren Haaren und zwickte sie so fest er konnte in den Zeh. Aber nichts half. "Dieses Weib ist doch unmöglich!", dachte er, als er stinkewütend aus dem Zimmer rauschte und die Tür zuknallte. Er beschloss, eine kleine Morgenpatrouille zu machen. Um diese Zeit fand er immer irgendwelche Schüler, die meinten, Unruhe stiften zu müssen. Potter zum Beispiel... Bei dem Gedanken hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er rieb sich vergnügt die Hände.   
  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron waren sich einig. Sie wollten gemeinsam versuchen, etwas über die Vertretung herauszufinden. "Wir können ja schauen, ob am schwarzen Brett was steht.", sagte Hermine. "Nein, wir quetschen einen Lehrer aus!", sagte Harry. Und Ron meinte: " Ach was, wir bestechen oder erpressen Dumbledore!!" Die drei blickten sich schweigend an. "Also gut, dann eben alle drei Vorschläge! Wenn am schwarzen Brett nichts steht, folgt Plan B, und dann C!" Hermine reckte den Zeigefinger in die Höhe. "Auf dem Weg in die große Halle können wir dort vorbeischauen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück, und es hängt ein Zettel dran." Sie hatten Glück: Am schwarzen Brett war ein Fetzen Pergament angeheftet. Darauf stand in sauberster Handschrift:   
  
"VGDDK Vertretung : Snape ."   
  
Den dreien fielen die Kinnladen herunter. Etwa 5 Sekunden standen sie so und starrten den Zettel an. Harry las den Text 3-mal langsam, dann flüsterte er: "Neiiin... Nicht Snape!! Ich dreh` ab!!" Ron tat so, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen, indem er den Handrücken an die Stirn legte. Hermine sagte erstmal gar nichts. Ron lief rot an. "So`n Scheiß!! Warum gerade der blödeste Lehrer der ganzen Schule?! Wie kann Dumbledore uns nur sowas antun??" Er sah verzweifelt aus. Da legten sich eiskalte Hände auf seinen und Harrys Rücken. "So, der blödeste Lehrer also? An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht so vorschnelle Entscheidungen treffen. Ihr kennt ‚ihn' doch noch gar nicht!" Ron und Harry brauchten sich nicht umzudrehen, sie erkannten Snapes Stimme im Schlaf. "Mitkommen!" Die Hände drückten sich fest auf ihre Rücken und Snape schubste die beiden rücksichtslos durch die Kerkergewölbe (Hermine schaute ihnen bestürzt nach), natürlich in sein Büro. Sie bekamen dicke Strafarbeiten wegen "Beleidigung der Lehrkräfte". Harry und Ron nahmen die Stapel Pergament seufzend entgegen und wollten sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als Harry in einer Ecke unter Snapes Schreibtisch ein rosa-pink kariertes Beautycase erblickte. Er starrte es kurz ungläubig an und warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu - tatsächlich! Als Harry sein Gesicht etwas genauer betrachtete (was eigentlich niemand gerne tat), meinte er, Spuren von weißem Puder und Kajal zu erkennen! Er schauderte. ‚Mein Gott.....noch eine Tucke auf Hogwarts....' "Was starrst du mich so verblödet an, Potter? Das nervt mich!" keifte Snape wütend und baute sich vor Harry auf. "Äh..entschuldigung, Professor Snape...." säuselte Harry, konnte aber nicht ernst bleiben, weil er im Augenwinkel ständig das kitschige Beautycase (es war von DOWN AND OUT) sah. "...ich, äh...Ich muss weg!" rief er, weil er sich das lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte, schnappte Ron am Umhang und zerrte ihn hinter sich her zur Tür. "Mooooooment! Nicht so eilig!" rief ihnen Snape hinterher. "Potter, du kriegst noch eine Extra-Strafe für unerlaubtes Anstarren von Lehrkräften!" "Ja, schicken sie es mir per Eule, ich habs eilig!" rief Harry gönnerhaft und verschwand durch die Tür. Snape starrte ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo die beiden Jungen vor ein paar Sekunden noch standen und langsam verfärbte sich sein Gesicht dunkelrot. An seiner Stirn stand eine pulsierende Ader hervor und seine Augen quollen aus ihren Höhlen. "Aaaaaargh! Potteeeeer! Ich HASSE DICH!!!!!" kreischte er in seiner endlosen Wut und wollte das gleiche noch einmal brüllen, nur mit verstärkter Stimme, so dass es auch ja jeder hören konnte. Er setzte schon zu "Sonorus" an, als Severin hinter ihm auftauchte und ihm seinen alten Zauberstab aus der Hand riss. "Sag mal, WIE führst du dich denn hier auf?" fragte sie streng und schaute ihn unerbittlich an. "Machst du jedem Schüler so eine Szene? Also wenn ich dich so sehe, kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum Dumbledore dich nicht für VGDDK eingesetzt hat....die Kinder sollten besser lernen, sich gegen DICH zu verteidigen, mein lieber Severus! Du bist in den letzten Jahren verbittert, jähzornig und cholerisch geworden! Denk darüber nach, du solltest vielleicht einmal versuchen, zuerst deine Fehler zu suchen, bevor du den armen Kindern diese Strafen aufbrummmst!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zur Tür und verschwand. Das hatte gesessen. Snape hatte so eine moralpredigt nicht mehr über sich ergehen lassen müssen, seit er bei seiner Mutter ausgezogen war (da war er übrigens 35). Er setzte sich mit wässrigen Augen an seinen Schreibtisch und schlug sich dann wie ein kleines Kind die Hände vors Gesicht, weil er zum ersten Mal seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit wieder weinen musste....Da kam Colin Creevey zufällig des Weges und äugte neugierig in Snapes Büro durch die weit offenstehende Tür. Als er Snape plärren sah, entfuhr ihm ein "Oha..." und er zückte seinen uralt-Fotoapparat. ‚Das wird das Foto meines Lebens!' dachte er sich aufgeregt und legte die Kamera an sein Auge. Da hob Snape den Kopf und schaute Colin direkt ins Gesicht. Bevor dieser dazu kam, den Auslöser zu betätigen, leuchteten Snapes Augen smaragdgrün, ein Blitz erfasste den dürren Jungen und er stand, wie kurze Zeit davor auch Hagrid, wie eine Marmorstatue versteinert mit aufgerissenem Mund im Gang. "Ausgezeichnet..." murmelte Snape, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und versteckte die Colin-Skulptur in einem seiner Wandschränke.   
  
  
Harry und Ron kamen gerade aus den Slytherin-Kerkern zurück und Ron lachte schallend, da ihm Harry gerade von seiner Entdeckung in Snapes Büro erzählte. Hermine sah sie schon von weitem und ging ihnen entgegen. "Hey, Harry, Ron!" rief sie aufgeregt und die beiden Jungs schauten sie erstaunt an. "Wat jibbet denn, Hermine?" fragte Harry in einer perfekt imitierten Gabi Köster-Stimme. "Stellt euch vor, ich habe gerade Hagrid auf seiner Harley gesehn!" keuchte sie. "Seine Harley? Ich dachte die gehörte Sirius?" fragte Ron unsicher. "Ja, stimmt....die hatte er noch von früher..." meinte Harry. "Ja, aber anscheinend hat Hag sie jetzt von ihm geschenkt gekriegt! Er ist in einem Affenzahn um den See gebrettert und ist dann extra langsam vor der Schule hin und her gefahren, dass ihn ja jeder sieht!" erzählte Hermine. "Was? Wahahahaha! Das hätte ich ZU gerne gesehn!" rief Ron. Dann stellte er sich hinter Hermine, legte sich ihre Haare über den Kopf, drückte seinen Kopf auf die Brust, um ein Doppelkinn zu simulieren und tat so, als würde er den Lenker der Harley halten. Er sah einfach zum Brüllen aus und Harry lachte grunzend. Die Schüler um sie herum grinsten im Vorbeigehen und zeigten in ihre Richtung. Da schritt Cho Chang, die neue Schülersprecherin, die Treppe herunter und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler zu den 3 Freunden. "Sag mal, du hältst dich auch für besonders lustig, oder?" fragte sie ironisch. Ron trat langsam unter Hermines Haaren hervor und schaute Cho verständnislos an. "Hä? Ist es denn verboten, sich über Hagrid lustig zu machen?" "Nein, das macht eh jeder. Aber Hagrid hat gerade eben Professor McGonagall mit seiner Harley angefahren! Habt ihr das etwa nicht mitgekriegt?" fragte sie sie streng. "Nööö..." meinte Ron und warf Hermine dann einen bösen Blick zu, diese schaute bestürzt. "Wir waren die ganze Zeit in Snapes Büro, holde Cho!" meinte Harry mit glühenden Wangen. "Soso...na dann will ich noch mal ein Auge zudrücken. Aber wenn ich das nächste Mal jemanden sehe, - und das gilt für alle! - der auf den Gedanken kommt, McGonagall mit Reifenspuren über dem Bauch oder sonst irgendwie nachzuahmen, kriegt es mit mir zu tun, verstanden?" Sie drehte sich um und ging dann, umringt von ihrer Schar von Freundinnen, Richtung Ravenclaw-Haus davon.   
"Oh Gott, diese Tussi nimmt ihren Job ja verdammt ernst..." murmelte Ron schmollend. "Und das ist auch gut so! Ich finde es bestens, dass Cho Schülersprecherin geworden ist!" sagte Hermine in gewohnter Schlaubi-Schlumpf-Manier und Harry war noch ganz benebelt.... Dann wandte er sich an Ron. "Hör mal, Cho ist keine Tussi, klar? Sie ist das sexieste Mädchen auf ganz Hogwarts!" "Feh! Sexy ja vielleicht, aber einen miesen Charakter hat sie, jawohl!" ereiferte sich Ron. "Außerdem, Hermine, warum hast du uns das mit McGonagall nicht erzählt?" fragte Ron. "Na weil ich es selber nicht gesehn habe, du Leuchte!" keifte sie. "Und warum nicht? Du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier!" hakte Ron nach. "Nein, eben nicht! Ich war noch auf dem Klo...." Hermine errötete. "Ach so...und ich blamier mich vor allen..." maulte Ron beleidigt. "Aber das ist wirklich übel! Hagrid hat sie überfahren? Ich dachte immer, er wäre ein sehr guter Motorradfahrer!" "Ja, komisch..." meinte Harry nachdenklich. "Selber Schuld, die McGonagall braucht sich ja nicht am hellichten Tag in eine Katze verwandeln!" Das kam aus einer Ecke, in der nur Slytherin-Schüler standen, und zwar von keinem geringeren als Draco Malfoy. Er lachte höhnisch. "Was? Hagrid hat McGonagall als KATZE überfahren?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich! Hagrid hat doch mal gesagt, dass er Katzen über alles hasst! Er ist allergisch, glaub ich..." meinte Harry. "Und dann überfährt er sie einfach so? Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!" meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. "A propos Hagrid...", sagte Harry, "Sollten wir ihn nicht mal wieder besuchen? Der alte Affe freut sich doch immer über Besuch!" "Schon... Aber ich freue mich nicht, wenn ich ihn besuchen muss!", sagte Ron düster. "Jetzt komm schon, sei nicht so! Gib dir einen Ruck!!", drängelte Hermine. "Na schön, aber nur, wenn ich später beim Quidditch-Training mit dem Feuerblitz fliegen darf!" "Ja, aber jetzt komm endlich!" Harry packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit nach draußen. "Gut, dass Wahrsagen ausgefallen ist", meinte Harry und sog die kühle, frische Luft ein. "Ja... Es ist einfach herrlich hier im Park! Schau mal, der Rabe dort im Gras! Er frisst einen Wurm!" Hermine schaute dem Tier verzückt zu. "Hm... Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Wurm ist..." sagte Harry. "Eher... Ein Kadaver!" Er sprach langsam. Hermine keuchte auf. Harry zwinkerte Ron zu. "Komm, Ron, lass uns nachsehen!", rief Harry und sie rannten hin. "IIH, eine tote Katze! Das muss McGonagall sein!" Hermine wurde blass. "Oh Gott....", sagte sie schockiert und rannte zurück ins Schloss. Harry und Ron lachten. Sie schlenderten zu Hagrids Hütte. "Uuh, schau mal, da steht die Harley!" Ron pfiff anerkennend. "Wahrscheinlich das einzige Motorradmodell, das Hagrids Gewicht aushält!", rief Harry (unvorsichtig laut) und die beiden brachen wieder in Lachen aus. "Ha-ha, wirklich sehr komisch!", giftete eine vertraute Stimme. Harry und Ron bemerkten, dass das Fenster in Hagrids Hütte aufgegangen war. "Das ist nicht witzig! Schnüff..." Das Fenster klappte energisch wieder zu. Harry und Ron tauschten betretene Blicke.   
  
  
Hermine irrte durch das Schulhaus. Sie war zu verwirrt und niedergeschlagen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Da kam Cho um die Ecke. "Cho! Cho..." Hermine klammerte sich wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste an den Saum ihres Umhangs. "Was gibt`s?", fragte Cho etwas genervt. "Professor McGonagall... Auf der Wiese... Tot..." "Hä?" Cho klang irritiert. "McGonagall liegt im Krankenflügel. Es geht ihr zwar noch nicht so gut, aber nächste Woche wird sie bestimmt wieder unterrichten könen!" Hermine kapierte gar nichts mehr. "Aber... Auf der Wiese..." Cho schüttelte Hermine ab und sagte: "Sorry, aber ich treffe mich jetzt mit Neville in der Bücherei. Wir wollen eine geeignete Diät aussuchen. Danach gehen wir in die Küche und bitten die Hauselfen, für Neville nur noch nach dieser Diät zu kochen." Hermine war beeindruckt. "Ciao!", säuselte Cho und war ausnahmsweise mal alleine unterwegs.   
  
  
"Äh...Hagrid, hör mal...wir haben es nicht so gemeint!" fing Harry an und versuchte, den fetten Wildhüter zu beruhigen. "Jaja! Von wegen, natürlich hast du es so gemeint!" jaulte es aus der Baracke heraus und Ron hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht laut loszulachen. Harry grinste zu ihm hinüber und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber Hag! Wir meinten damit doch nicht, dass du fett bist!" begann er erneut. "Ich bin nicht fett!" dröhnte es prompt aus der Hütte. "Wir bewunderten nur das Motorrad, weil es so ein Muskelpaket wie dich tragen kann!" Harry versuchte verzweifelt, in einem ernsten Tonfall zu reden. "Muskelpaket..." hörte man es leise in der Hütte brummen und kurz darauf wurde der Türriegel von innen aufgemacht. "Ha! Siehst du? Er fällt immer wieder darauf rein!" flüsterte Harry zu Ron und dieser tippte sich an den Kopf. "Ja, Hagrid ist eh nicht ganz dicht!"   
"Kommt rein, Jungs!" Hagrids rotes Mondgesicht strahlte. "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen!" Gespannt folgten Harry und Ron ihm an den Tisch der Blockhütte. Hagrid ließ sich krachend auf die Eckbank fallen. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Ron dazwischenrief: "Lass uns raten! Bestimmt hast du dir in den drei Besen mal wieder so ein Monster andrehen lassen!" Hagrid lachte verächtlich auf. "Ach was! Etwas viel Besseres! Etwas Revoltunionäres!" (Hagrid hatte immer noch Probleme mit Fremdwörtern...) Es herrschte Ruhe in der kleinen Hütte. Hagrid grinste triumphierend, als er die ratlosen Gesichter Harrys und Rons sah. "Vielleicht... Hat dir Rita Kimmkorn ein Exklusivinterview angeboten...?!" Harry sprach vorsichtig. Hagrid musste noch mehr lachen. "Nein, nein! Aber mit den drei Besen seid ihr schon nahe dran. Stellt euch vor, mein Bananenbier wurde getestet und für gut befunden! Es wird jetzt in den drei Besen verkauft!" Harry und Ron verschlug es die Sprache. Sie hatten doch selbst den ekelhaften Geruch des Biers gerochen! Die Testperson musste einen widerlichen Geschmack haben... Die beiden tauschten vielsagende Blicke. "Ähm... Schön für dich, Hagrid! Gratuliere!" sagte Harry gekünstelt und fragte: "Wer hat es denn getestet?" "Ähm... Ist das so wichtig? Wartet mal...." Hagrid krustelte in seinem Regal rum und zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor. "Lest selber nach, hier steht´s! Das ist ein Brief von Madam Rosmerta. Sie will mein Bier!" Harry riss ihm den Brief aus den Pranken und suchte nach Namen. Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf. "Isswas?" fragte Hagrid, während er einen Krug des stinkenden Biers aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Er kehrte an den Tisch zurück, und schon hatte der Geruch die ganze Hütte ausgefüllt. Fang lag auf seiner Decke und fing an zu hecheln. "Was? Äh... Nein, nein..." sagte Harry abwesend und legte den Brief auf den Tisch. "Aber leider, leider müssen wir jetzt gehen!" Er packte Ron am Arm und zerrte diesen nach draußen. "Wiedersehen!" rief er noch schnell und schlug die Türe zu.   
  
  
Harry und Ron standen vor der Hütte und atmeten erst mal kräftig durch. Dann rückte Harry raus: "Ron, die Testperson war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy!" "WAAAAAS??" Ron fiel aus allen Wolken. "Aber... Der hasst Hagrid doch! Der würde doch nie zulassen, dass Hagrid sein Bier in den drei Besen verkaufen darf!!" "Nein, eben nicht, und deshalb muss an der Sache etwas faul sein..."   
  
  
"Hey, Victor, wo kommen denn diese Fässer her?" Rosmerta stand zusammen mit dem Kellner der 3 Besen, einem Vampir, im Keller und betrachtete die vielen Holzfässer, die fein säuberlich aufgereiht dastanden. "Keine Ahnung, heute Nacht waren sie jedenfalls noch nicht da..." meinte Victor ratlos. Als Rosmerta um die Fässer herum ging, entdeckte sie ein kleines Stückchen Pergament, das am Deckel eines Fasses angebracht war. "Da steht was!" Victor schaute erwartungsvoll in ihre Richtung und sie begann, die Nachricht vorzulesen. "Halo Rosi, hir schpricht Rubeus Hagrid. Ich habe von Luschiäs Mahlfoi den Auftrahg gekrigt, euch die 30 Fäser Bananenbier zu liehfern. Hier sinnd die guten Stüke, last es euch schmehkken!" "Bananenbier?" entfuhr es dem Vampir, den es schon vor Butterbier tödlichst ekelte. "Was ist das denn?" keuchte er. "Wahrscheinlich Hagrids neuster Geniestreich..." seufzte Rosmerta und fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare. "Was machen wir denn damit? Ich hab von niemandem einen Auftrag gekriegt, die zu verkaufen..."   
  
  
Remus saß in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Sofa und beobachtete Sirius amüsiert dabei, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab durchs Haus fegte und jeden Winkel mit Weihnachts-Deko schmückte. "Remi, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür!" rief er, als ob er seinen Freund daran erinnern wollte, und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. "Ach Sirius..." seufzte dieser und legte ihm fürsorglich etwas Decke um die Schultern. "Es ist noch über einen Monat hin, bis Harry in den Ferien herkommt!" "Jaah, ich weiß doch!" meinte Sirius und winkte ab. "Aber ich freu mich nunmal so schrecklich, bis mein kleines Patenkind wieder bei uns ist!" Sirius kicherte wie ein japanisches Schulmädchen, hauchte Lupin ein Küsschen auf die Wange und sprang dann wieder auf. "Ich lass mich nicht schon wieder von dir ablenken, ich muss die Deko jetzt endlich fertig kriegen!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte er in Richtung 1. Stockwerk davon.   
Kurz darauf klingelte das Telefon (der kitschige Frauenschuh war durch einen fluffigen, nicht minder kitschigen rosa Plüschhörer ersetzt worden...) und Remus nahm ab. "Ja, Lupin?" "Haaaaallo, Reeemus!" rief eine Frauenstimme in den anderen Hörer und Lupin stutzte zuerst, erkannte sie dann aber doch. "Severin! Dich gibt's auch noch?" keuchte er überrascht. "Na und ob, Remus! Und ob! Wie geht's dir denn so?" fragte sie. "Ich kann nicht klagen! Mein Werwolf-Syndrom habe ich ja dank den wissenschaftlichen Fortschritten deines Bruders endgültig in den Griff gekriegt, und ich werde von vorne bis hinten verwöhnt!" meinte er grinsend. "Aaaah, ich beneide dich! Ich bin in Hogwarts für den ewig unbesetzten Posten für VGDDK eingesprungen und muss jetzt bei Severus hausen...schrecklich!" stöhnte sie. "Oha, das stelle ich mir alles andere als angenehm vor...ähm...willst du mal Sirius sprechen?" fragte er, um Severin loszuwerden. "Natürlich, ich hab ja ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Er muss mir unbedingt das Rezept für die leckeren Pentagramm-Plätzchen geben!" meinte sie und Lupin gab den Hörer erleichtert an Black weiter, der gerade neugierig ins Wohnzimmer lugte. "Hier, es ist Sevvie!" meinte Remus und grinste beim Anblick von Sirius' überraschtem Gesicht. "Sevvie? DIE Sevvie?" Er schnappte sich das Telefon und war für die nächsten 3 Stunden irgendwo im Haus verschwunden...   
  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten die Gryffindors wieder einmal zusammen mit den Slytherins ihre gefürchtete Stunde Zaubertränke. Snape schien noch übler gelaunt zu sein als sonst und fuhr sogar gelegentlich einen Slytherin an. Sie behandelten gerade einen Trank, der zwar wie gewöhnliche Milch aussah, aber tödlich giftig war. Als Verwendungszweck schlug Snape einige sadistische Dinge vor, wie z.B. den Trank an junge Katzen zu verfüttern (er deutete an, dass er dies sehr gerne der Klasse vorführen würde und Hermine japste entsetzt bei dem Gedanken...) oder ihn an Weihnachten ("Passend zur Jahreszeit...") zusammen mit ein paar Zyankali-Plätzchen auf den Kaminsims zu stellen, als Präsent für den Weihnachtsmann.   
"Der ist ja noch schlimmer drauf als gestern..." zischte Ron leise zu Harry und Hermine. "Grausam...einfach Grausam..." war das einzige, was Hermine dazu herausbrachte und Harry ballte wütend seine Faust. "Mistkerl!" Doch mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Snape begann, die Zutaten zu diktieren. "Halt, nicht so schnell!" jammerte Parvati nach kurzer Zeit aus einer Ecke das Kerkers, doch Snape schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. "Wir kommen nicht mit, wiederholen sie doch bitte noch einmal!" bettelte auch Lavender und endlich stoppte Snape seinen Redefluss. "Meine Damen, ist ihnen eigentlich klar, dass sie den Unterricht mit ihren unerwünschten Einwürfen empfindlich stören?" hauchte er eiskalt. "Fünf Punkte Abzug." "Aber wir kommen nicht mit wenn sie so schnell diktieren!" schaltete sich Hermine ein. "Sie, Miss Granger", zischte Snape und drehte sich zu ihr um, "wurden nicht gefragt! Aber wenn sie ihrem Ruf als Besserwisserin ständig gerecht werden wollen, hier ihre Belohnung - 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Das brachte Hermine zum Schweigen. Snape diktierte also weiter und Harry fiel auf, dass die Slytherins anscheinend keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit Snapes Tempo mitzuhalten und einige grinsten sich heimlich zu. Da musste etwas faul sein...   
Er machte Hermine und Ron darauf aufmerksam und sie beobachteten Crabbe, dessen fette Hand mühelos über das Pergament zischte. "Ich habs!" flüsterte Hermine plötzlich. "Das ist Schnellschreib-Tinte, ich habe sie beim Bücherkaufen in der Winkelgasse in einem Schaufenster gesehn!" meinte sie. "Was? Aber diese Tinte ist doch sauteuer!" zischte Ron empört. "Warum haben alle Slytherins diese Tinte?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. "Das war sicher Malfoys Idee...die haben Geld wie Heu!" meinte Ron und starrte giftig zu dem blonden, schleimigen Haarschopf in der ersten Reihe. "Natürlich - Malfoy..." sagte Hermine resigniert und sank in ihren Stuhl zurück. "Dagegen können wir nichts ausrichten...holen wir uns eben später die Liste mit den Zutaten aus der Bibliothek."   
  
  
Es war Mittagspause. Harry, Hermine und Ron gingen in die große Halle, um einen Happen zu essen, bevor sie zur Bibliothek gehen würden. Die drei setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze und begannen wie gewohnt, der senilen Rede (dieses Mal: "Flitzpiepe! Madeneier! Filzlaus!" Zitat Ron: "sehr appetitlich...") Dumbledores zu lauschen, bevor sie sich über das Essen hermachten. "Bald ist Weihnachten, da gibt´s immer so geiles Essen!" Ron leuchteten schon die Augen beim bloßen Gedanken daran. "Du Glücklicher! ICH komme wohl nie mehr in diesen Genuss..." Es war Neville. Er quetschte sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Hermine, die Harry und Ron gegenüber saß. "Oh, Neville! Von dir hab ich ja schon lange nichts mehr gehört!", rief Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm. Neville strahlte, aber dann fing er sich wieder und setzte eine wichtige Miene auf. "Najaa, ich muss jetzt eben öfters in die Küche und den Hauselfen sagen, was sie kochen sollen..." Harry hob die Augenbrauen. "Aber Cho hilft mir natürlich! Dann ist das Ganze sehr viel angenehmer..." Nevilles Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Von dieser Sekunde an erklärte er Neville zu seinem neuen Todfeind. Was war schon Voldemort gegen Neville "die Walze" Longbottom, wenn es um die Liebe seines Lebens ging?   
"Neville, bist du etwa in Cho Chang verknallt?!", platzte Ron heraus. Harry verpasste ihm wütend eine Kopfnuss und stand geräuschvoll auf. Bevor er davonrauschte, schickte er noch einen giftigen Blick zu Neville...   
  
  
Snape schritt mit wallendem Umhang in sein Arbeitszimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Mit scharfem Blick suchte er seine Zimmereinrichtung nach besonderen Dingen ab. Wieso zum Teufel hatte Potter so irre gelacht als er und Weasley in seinem Büro waren?! Irgendwas musste dem doch aufgefallen sein... Er ging langsam durch den Raum und inspizierte jeden Gegenstand sorgfältig. Auf einmal erstarrte sein Blick - seine Augen sahen noch kälter, noch bedrohlicher als sonst auf etwas hinab - es war Severins Beautycase! Snape war heute ohnehin schlecht gelaunt, doch jetzt wurde er so richtig wütend. Er kickte das Köfferchen so oft gegen die Steinwand, bis es völlig zerbeult war. Dann schmiss er es achtlos in den selben Wandschrank, in dem schon seit geraumer Zeit Colin Creevey herumstand und wetterte die Tür zu.   
  
  
"Hey Chef, kommn'se mal bitte innen Keller runter!" grölte Rosmerta und kurz darauf trampelte Francis Franelli, der stellvertretende Wirt (der alte Wirt hatte die Pest), die Treppe herunter. "Wasn'los?" grölte er. "Hier, schaun' se mal, die Fässer hat hier so'n Assi abgeladen!" Rosmerta deutete mit ihrem Doppelkinn-Ansatz auf die Fässer. "Auf dem Pergament stand ja, dass da Bananenbier drin sein soll, aber so wie das stinkt...nein, ich traue der Sache nicht!" sagte Victor pikiert und schaute verächtlich auf die Eichentonnen. "Und woher komm'n die? Wer hat'n die bidde angeliefert? Hä?" fragte Francis verwirrt. "S'war unser Sorgenkind Hagrid, sie wissen schon, der fette Typ, der nie seine Rechnungen bezahlt..." seufzte Rosmerta. "Ah so...und das soll Bier sein, wa?" fragte Franelli und roch vorsichtig an den Fässern. "Ich an ihrer Stelle würde DAS nicht probieren, Boss! Wer weiß, das kann auch eine Falle sein!" meinte Victor und ließ sich auf seinem Sarg in der Ecke nieder. "Und wenn schon, ich probier das jetzt mal!" meinte Franelli und langte entschlossen nach einem Bierkrug...   
  
  
"Cho! Huhu, hier drüben!" Neville winkte mit seinen dicken Schweineärmchen wild herum, bis eine Freundin von Cho auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. "Du, Cho, ich glaube der Fette da drüben ruft deinen Namen..." meinte Carol Crane, die Leiterin der Duellier-AG, und zeigte auf Longbottom. "Och nee...nichtmal jetzt habe ich meine Ruhe vor diesem Typen..." ächzte Cho und fuhr sich gestresst mit der Hand über die Stirn. Sie nickte gezwungen grinsend zu Neville und deutete ein Winken an, drehte sich dann aber wieder so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Freundinnen um. "Cho, warum hast du dir das denn angetan?" fragte Rockie Reeves (die die Muggel-Beauftragte von Hogwarts war) und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. "Ich weiß auch nicht...vermutlich habe ich einfach ein zu reines Herz, um dieser kleinen Hermine eine Bitte abschlagen zu können..." meinte Cho theatralisch und ihre Freundinnen seufzten verständnisvoll. "Ja, so wird es sein..." nickte Kelly Watson...   
  
  
"Hermine, Ron, habt ihr gesehn? Cho hat mir zugewunken!" keuchte Neville begeistert und grinste sie beide breit an. "Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein..." zischte Hermine, die Nevilles Getue schon langsam auf den Geist ging. "Genau, in Wirklichkeit liebt sie nämlich Harry, damit du's grade weißt!" keifte Ron überheblich und stand dann auf. "Ich gehe nach oben, kommst du mit, Hermine?" "Sicher!" Somit verschwanden sie und Neville widmete sich unbekümmert seinem dritten Nachschlag (was eiserne Disziplin von ihm verlangte, da er normal das Doppelte aß).   
  
  
Francis Franelli tauchte den Krug in das Fass voll Bananenbier. Er führte ihn zum Mund - und seine Lippen berührten den Rand. Seine Miene veränderte sich, er schaute konzentriert drein. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck. Rosmerta und Victor glotzten ihn schockiert an. Victor hielt sich schon mal vorsichtshalber die Ohren zu. Doch alles, was Franelli sagte, war: "Hhhmmm!! Lecker!!" Rosmerta und der Vampir bekamen Augen so groß wie Suppenteller. "H.. Hat es geschmeckt...?", fragte Victor vorsichtig. "Aber ja doch!", brüllte Franelli erheitert. "Nur.. etwas zu viel Alkohol... dr.. drin!" sagte er schon leicht angetrunken. "Aber... d.. das macht nix! Je mehr Alkohol, desto bessa!!" "Na dann", meinte Rosmerta, "ich werde es aufs Menü setzen und ein Schild draußen anbringen!"   
  
  
Neville walzte glücklich durchs Schulhaus, die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Gryffindorturm. "Jawoll! Cho Chang ist einfach wundervoll!! Sie hat mir gewunken!", rief er mit seiner hohen Stimme. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihm das Rezept für den hochgiftigen Zaubertrank aus der Umhangtasche flatterte und auf dem Boden landete...   
  
  
Hagrid saß in seiner Hütte und backte Weihnachtsplätzchen. Es war Ende November, und er hielt es für angebracht, jetzt schon damit zu beginnen, denn er dachte, alle Welt würde auf sein Gebackenes fliegen (er backte übrigens die zähen Kekse, deren klebriger Zuckerguss einem den Mund für eine Stunde zuklebte). Da klopfte es an der Tür. Grummelnd legte Hagrid den Teig aus den Händen und öffnete. Dabei beschmierte er die Klinke, aber das merkte er nicht. "Hallo Rubeus!" Vor der Tür stand Albus Dumbledore. "Was?! Sie, Professor Dumbledore? Sie hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" Hagrid wischte sich dürftig die zugepampten Pranken an seinem Mega-Schurz und reichte Dumbledore eine davon. "Oh, ich rieche schon Weihnachtsgebäck?" Albus sog die miefige Luft ein. Hagrid trat hastig so gut es ging zur Seite, und Dumbledore quetschte sich durch. "Setzen Sie sich doch", nuschelte Hagrid und griff nach einigen backfrischen Plätzchen. "Oh, die zahnverklebenden Kekse? Jetzt noch nicht, Rubeus, danke. Später! Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen!" Irritiert setzte sich Hagrid. "Also, ich möchte, dass du dieses Jahr als Weihnachtsmann zu den Erst- bis Drittklässlern gehst und ihnen besondere Geschenke verteilst! Aber noch vor den Weihnachtsferien. Ich werde dir dann bescheid sagen, wenn es soweit ist. Doch jetzt muss ich gehen!" "Aber, Professor, bleiben Sie doch noch ein wenig! Bitte!!", flehte Hagrid. "Nein, Rubeus, ich habe es eilig!" Albus blieb hart. "Aber... dann kosten sie wenigstens von meinen Plätzchen!" Hagrid stopfte schnell ein paar in ein Tütchen und drückte es Dumbeldore in die Hand, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. "Danke", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte gequält. "Bis irgendwann!" rief er und entschwand durch die Tür. Hagrid folgte ihm und wollte ihm nachschauen, doch Dumbledore war schon verschwunden...   
  
  
Kurz nachdem Neville zum Gryffindorturm gegangen war, öffnete sich eine kleine Geheimtür in der Mauer und ein besonders häßlicher Hauself, nämlich Dobby, kam heraus. Er witschte über den Gang, rannte an dem Stück Pergament auf dem Boden vorbei und blieb dann stehen. Er ging zurück, schnüffelte prüfend an dem Zettel und nickte bestätigend. Dann brabbelte er etwas von Neville und Rezept vor sich hin, und als er das Gekrakel auf dem Papier überflog, sah er sehr erleichtert aus. Dobby betrat die Küche, wo sich sämtliche Elfen sofort nach ihm umdrehten. Als sie den Zettel in Dobbys Händen sahen, schien allen Elfen ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen und manche flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. "Ja, meine Freunde, Dobby, der Messias, hat das verlorengegangene Rezept wieder gefunden!" verkündete er mit ausgebreiteten Armen und schaute zufrieden in die Menge staunender Gesichter. "Ein Glück, oh großer Dobby-sama!" schluchzte eine junge Elfe und warf sich um sein Bein. "Böses Asiaten-Gör hat arme Kochelfen angeschrieen, hat uns gedroht!" jammerte sie und ein alter Elf nickte grimmig. "Hat gedroht uns zu rösten, verehrter Lord Dobby, hat uns garnicht gefallen, aber wir können uns ja nicht wehren, nee nee..." brummte er. "Ja, jetzt hat alle Not vorerst ein Ende, euer Erlöser Dobby ist ja wieder hier. Und jetzt bringt mir was zu essen, aber flott!" grölte Dobby und setzte sich auf einen Mini-Thron, den sie wohl extra für ihre Exzellenz angefertigt hatten. "Den Diät-Trank für Neville braue ich persönlich, das erfordert eine ordentliche Portion Talent..." meinte er und las das Rezept fachmännisch durch (in Wirklichkeit verstand er nur Bahnhof, aber diese Blöße durfte er sich natürlich nicht geben.) und begann, in den Tiefen der Schulküche nach den Zutaten zu suchen.   
  
  
Franelli hatte sich nicht geirrt. Hagrids Bananenbier war vom ersten Verkaufstag an ein Riesenerfolg. Rosmerta hatte auf dem Schild extra den Alkohol-Gehalt angegeben, was die meisten Kunden der 3 Besen neugierig machte. Sie und Victor kamen mit dem Servieren kaum nach und Francis grinste zufrieden hinter seiner Theke hervor. "Klasse Mann, dieser Hagrid! Als Dank für diese großzügige Lieferung erlassen wir ihm alle Schulden, schlage ich vor!" meinte er zu Rosmerta, die gerade eine neue Ladung Krüge abholte. "Ja, das ist das Mindeste!" schnaufte sie und verschwand sogleich wieder.   
  
  
Dobby hatte inzwischen alle Zutaten beisammen und begann, sie so gut es ging nach der Anleitung zuzubereiten, aber irgendwie raffte er nichts. Das durfte er natürlich nicht zeigen, sonst würde er zum Gespött unter den anderen Elfen werden. Deshalb setzte er eine coole Miene auf und schnitt allen Elfen, die ihm (gut gemeinte) Ratschläge gaben, das Wort ab. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass das gar nicht Nevilles Diät-Drink war, sondern eine hochgiftige Mixtur... Bald war Dobby fertig mit seinem Gebräu. Stolz glotzte er durch das Glas in die milchige Brühe (Anscheinend hatte er den Trank richtig zubereitet). "So, wer will probieren?" Mit gönnerhaftem Blick zockelte er durch die Küche und alle Elfen wichen ehrfürchtig vor ihm zur Seite. "Winky! Komm, probier einmal! Der Diät-Drink wird dir nichts schaden, mit seiner Hilfe werden deine Speckrollen wegschmelzen!" Dobby kniff der aufquiekenden Elfe in den Schwabbelbauch. Winky errötete und versuchte, ihr schüchternstes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Aber nein, Dobby-sama, das kann ich nicht annehmen, der kostbare Trank ist doch für Longbottom-Sir angefertigt..."   
  
  
Dennis Creevey, der kleine Bruder von Colin, schlich durch den Slytherinkeller. Er zitterte vor Angst und als irgendwo eine Tür aufging und laute Death Metal-Musik ertönte (höchstwahrscheinlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins), schoss er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Als nach wenigen Minuten nichts mehr zu hören war, ging er weiter. Der Grund, warum er diese gefährliche Mission in die Tiefen von Hogwarts begonnen hatte, war sein Bruder. Er schien schon seit geraumer Zeit wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein und keiner hatte irgendwo etwas von ihm gesehen (die meisten Schüler waren aber eher froh darüber.). Also hatte sich Dennis alleine mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Weg gemacht. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass nur der verhasste Professor Snape dahinterstecken konnte...   
Als er um die nächste Ecke in einen besonders dunklen Gang trat, hörte er von weitem ein Rauschen, das immer näher kam und einen leichten Windhauch. Doch bevor Dennis ausweichen konnte, war auch schon eine große Gestalt über ihn gestolpert und lag fluchend auf dem schmächtigen Kind. "Verdammt! Was zum Teufel...*argh*" Fauchend vor Wut richtete sich Snape auf und schaute mit funkelnden Augen auf Creevey hinunter. "DU warst das!" hauchte er eisig und ging dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Siehst du das da auf dem Boden?" fragte er bedrohlich und zeigte ein Stückchen neben sich. "Ne..nein, Sir, ich...ich bin na..na..nachtblind!" stammelte Creevey mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Och nein, also sowas..." raunte Snape ungeduldig und erleuchtete dann mit einem kurzen Blick eine der Fackeln an der Wand. Jetzt sah Dennis, warum er so wütend war: Auf dem Boden lagen Scherben, aus denen ein Rinnsal schwarzer, dampfender Flüssigkeit davonlief und langsam in den Fugen der Steinplatten verschwand. "Hast du eine Ahnung, WIE lange ich dafür gebraucht habe?" fragte er den Jungen und starrte ihn durchdringend an. "Ziemlich lange, schätze ich..." jammerte Dennis, der mittlerweile starr vor Angst war. "Oh ja, SEHR lange!" fauchte Snape und packte Creevey ungehalten am Kragen. "40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." hauchte er in sein Gesicht, bevor er ihn in eine Steinskulptur verwandelte. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte "Vingardium Levio-sa" und ließ die Statue vor sich her in sein Büro schweben. Als er ihn zu seinem Bruder in einen der Schränke gesteckt hatte, ging er zurück, murmelte einen Spruch ("Reparus") und die Flüssigkeit floss zurück in das Gefäß, das wieder völlig funktionstüchtig war. Er ließ das Fläschchen in seine Umhangtasche gleiten und grinste böse...   
  
  
Nachdem die Mittagspause um war, machten sich Ron, Hermine und Harry auf den Weg zu ihrem Geschichts-Klassenzimmer. Harry hatte die ganze Mittagspause über im Gemeinschaftsraum Neville-Comics gezeichnet, die wohl die grausamsten Todesarten darstellten, die sich ein Junge in Harrys Alter nur vorstellen konnte. Hermine war natürlich sehr schockiert, doch Ron fand es todwitzig (wenn er gewusst hätte, dass auch ein Comic über ihn existierte, hätte er wohl nicht gelacht...). Als Harry durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers rauschte, stieß er mit Neville zusammen. "Oh, hi Harry!", grüßte ihn dieser schrill. Harry würdigte ihn keines Blickes und zischte an ihm vorbei. Neville schaute verdutzt drein und zockelte Hermine und Ron hinterher ins Zimmer. Professor Binns kaute in diesem Jahr die Entwicklung der Elfen von "Elfus Neanderus" bis "homo elferrus" durch. Harry kam es noch ätzender und langweiliger vor als die Kobold-Aufstände im Vorjahr.... Hermine hingegen hörte entzückt dem eintönigen Geschwall des Geistes zu und machte sich hin und wieder Notizen.   
  
  
Nach dem letzten Fach (Zaubern) gingen die drei in die große Halle und ließen sich auf ihre Stammplätze sinken. "Mann... ich hasse den Donnerstag! `Ne Doppelstunde Snape gleich am Anfang...", ächzte Ron. Harry stimmte stöhnend zu. "Naja, immerhin besser als am Ende des Tages, oder?", versuchte Hermine die beiden Jungs aufzumuntern. Harry wollte schon den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu sagen, aber eine laute Quiekstimme unterbrach ihn. "Hier, hier!" Es war natürlich niemand anderes als Dobby. Harry machte ein genervtes Gesicht und wollte schon "Jetzt nicht, Dobby" erwidern, doch der Elf watschelte zu seinem Erstaunen geradewegs an ihm vorbei, zu Neville, der ein paar Plätze weiter saß (er hatte wohl endlich gecheckt, dass Harry nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war). "Ihr Diät-Trank!!" Dobby kraxelte auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Neville und reichte ihm das Glas mit dem hochgiftigen Zaubertrank. "Was? Ein Diättrank? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!" "Doch, doch, ich habe ein spezielles Rezept für Sie erhalten, Sir!" Neville dachte natürlich sofort an Cho, schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber und errötete leicht. "Vielen Dank, Dobby!" Neville grapschte nach dem Glas und roch hinein. "Neutral...nicht zu streng...sehr gut..." murmelte er fachmännisch und setzte das Glas an die Lippen. Da kamen gerade Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei und Malfoys Blick fiel sofort auf den weißen Trank in Nevilles Becher. ‚Ist das etwa Professor Snapes hochgiftiger Trank (den dieser übrigens liebevoll "Poison Milk" nannte) da in den Händen dieses Fettwanstes?' dachte Draco mit Entsetzen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Potter diesen Trank unterzujubeln, aber er wäre dann auch trotz den Connections seines Vaters hochkant von der Schule geflogen. Deshalb traf es ihn noch härter, da es auf dieser Schule offenbar jemanden geben musste, der noch böser war als er selber.   
Woran Malfoy bemerkte, dass es keine gewöhnliche Milch war? Nun, Snape hatte kurz erwähnt, dass der Trank, gegen das Licht gehalten, leicht smaragdrgrün schimmerte und Malfoy hatte es im Vorbeigehen gesehn. "Hey, Longbottom!" fing er an und Neville, der gerade zum ersten Schluck ansetzen wollte, senkte sein Glas wieder. "Ja, Draco?" fragte dieser verwundert. "Was trinkst du denn da?" fragte Malfoy betont beiläufig und Neville schaute arglos auf seinen Becher. "Na den Diät-Trunk von Dobby......also von Cho..." Als er diesen Namen erwähnte, musste er ein schüchternes Lächeln verbergen. "Soso...gib mir den mal, ich muss ihn mir anschauen!" befahl Malfoy und grapschte nach dem Trank. "Nein, das ist meiner!" brüllte Neville, der plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. "Goyle, Crabbe, Arbeit für euch..." meinte Draco lässig und die beiden Gorillas walzten herbei und entrissen Neville mit Leichtigkeit sein Glas. "Menno! Blöder Malfoy!" kreischte Neville mit tränenroten Augen und sah den drei Slytherins nach, wie sie in der Menge verschwanden. "Ach Neville, ich bin sicher, Dobby braut dir einen neuen!" sagte Hermine sanft und schaute Longbottom mitleidig an. "Pah von wegen!" tönte es plötzlich unter dem Tisch hervor. Harry und Ron hoben synchron die Tischdecke und erblickten Dobby, der dort zwischen den dreckigen Stiefeln der Schüler offenbar ein Nickerchen machte (_...). "ICH brau sowas in meinem ganzen verdammten Leben nicht mehr, ist das klar?" keifte er mit seiner hohen Stimme. "Ich habe ewig gebraucht!" mit diesen Worten stand er auf und zischte unter dem Tisch hervor Richtung Küche. Hermine stand der Mund offen vor Erstaunen. "Aber Dobby..." wisperte sie entsetzt.  
Malfoy ging zielstrebig auf den Lehrertisch zu. Snape saß dort in seiner typischen Gendo-Ikari-Haltung und starrte grimmig in die Menge, doch als er Malfoy erblickte, nahm sein Gesicht einen interessierten, wohlwollenden Ausdruck an. "Professor Snape!" meinte Malfoy mit triumphierenden Blick. "Schauen sie mal, das hier ist doch Poison Milk, nicht wahr?" er hielt Snape das Glas hin, aber dieser musste ihn sich nicht näher anschauen. "Ja, in der Tat...etwas dilettantisch gebraut, aber ansonsten voll gebrauchsfähig." sagte er trocken. "Wo hast du ihn her, Draco?" fragte er. "Longbottom wollte ihn gerade trinken."antwortete Malfoy, der äußerst stolz war, dass sein Professor ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte. "Ach so...dann gib ihm den Trank zurück." meinte Snape und ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. ‚Mein Gott, Severus, du bist so BÖSE!' dachte er zufrieden und wandte sich dann seinem Essen zu.   
Malfoy ging also zurück und knallte Neville seinen Becher vor die Nase. "Na endlich!" murrte dieser und schaute Draco und seiner Gang wütend nach. "Leute, beobachtet mal den fetten Longbottom, der wird jetzt gleich ein Glas voll Poison Milk trinken!" raunte er seinen Slytherin-Kollegen zu und alle fingen an, aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Als Neville nach einigen Bissen Blutwurstpastete nach dem Gifttrank griff, waren die Blicke aller Slytherins auf ihn gerichtet. Eine ungeheure Spannung baute sich in ihrer Ecke des Speisesaales auf, als Neville mit dem Glas in der Hand auch noch mit Seamus Finnigan zu reden anfing, doch endlich war es soweit! Er führte den Becher langsam an seine dicken Lippen und - ja! Er trank ihn wirklich! Ein Zucken ging durch die Reihen der Slytherins und die meisten schauderten bei dem Gedanken, was in wenigen Sekunden mit Longbottom passieren würde. Doch Neville trank unbeirrt weiter und leerte das ganze Glas in einem Zug. Einige Slytherin-Mädchen fiepten vor Aufregung und Malfoy grinste zufrieden. Neville setzte das Glas ab und wischte sich über die Lippen, dann blieb er regungslos sitzen. "Es fängt an..." raunte Malfoy und alle erstarrten erneut. Neville zuckte kurz, doch anstatt zu einem grünen Haufen Säure zu zerlaufen, stieß er einen gigantischen Rülpser aus, der die Große Halle zum Beben brachte. Nun wurden sämtliche Schüler auf ihn aufmerksam und alle drehten sich schweigend zu ihm um. Aus Nevilles Mund kam grünlicher Rauch und seine Ohren waren knallrot angelaufen. "Ups...peinlich!" sagte er verlegen und kratze sich am Kopf. "Dobbys Diättrunk ist wirklich pikant!" meinte er und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Blutwurst, als sei nichts passiert...   
Malfoy starrte Neville erst ein paar Sekunden lang fassungslos an, bis er endlich begreifen konnte, was passiert war. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und drehte sich dann zum Lehrertisch um. Er sah sofort, dass es Snape nicht anders ging, dieser sah genervt und mürrisch wie eh und je aus. Malfoy fing seinen Blick auf und zeigte dem Professor mit einem verständnislosen Schulterzucken, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, warum die Sache schiefgegangen war. Da stand Snape plötzlich auf und klopfte mit einem seiner silbernen Gothic-Ringe an sein Glas. "Ruhe bitte, ich muss etwas zu diesem Vorfall sagen." begann er und alle Gespräche verstummten. (es war äußerst selten, dass Snape eine Rede beim Essen hielt) Malfoy rutschte vor Aufregung auf seinem Stuhl herum und starrte gespannt auf seinen Lieblingsprofessor.   
"Ihr habt wohl alle Longbottoms...nunja...Ausdünstung mitbekommen, nehme ich an." fuhr Snape fort. "Das lag daran, dass er wohl gerade aus reiner Dummheit einen ganzen Becher voll Poison Milk, also einen hochgiftigen Trank, der wie Milch aussieht, getrunken hat." Ein ungläubiges Gemurmel ging durch die Schüler, nur die Slytherins johlten und setzten zu einer La-Ola-Welle an. "Normalerweise setzt dieser Trank binnen Sekunden seine tödliche Wirkung frei und die Person, die ihn getrunken hat, löst sich in Säure auf." Jetzt verstummten die Schüler, doch Hermine war aufgestanden. "Professor Snape, woher wussten sie, dass Neville Poison Milk getrunken hat? Es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, ihn vom Trinken abzuhalten!" rief sie wütend zum Lehrertisch. Viele Lehrer nickten zustimmend und schauten strafend zu Snape. "Miss Granger, sie haben mal wieder keine Ahnung und müssen sich einmischen..."sagte Snape kühl. "Wenn ich jetzt vielleicht weiterreden dürfte, ja?" er schaute seine Kollegen streng an und fuhr erneut fort. "Ich wurde von einem sehr gewissenhaften Schüler, nämlich Draco Malfoy, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Longbottom die Intention hatte, diesen Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass er ihn trinkt, da ich ihnen ein Phänomen der Zaubererwelt vorführen wollte." Wieder brach ein erstauntes Gemurmel aus. "Dieser Junge" - er zeigte auf Neville, der schon längst so rot wie sein Gryffindor-Umhang geworden war - "hat den Trank unbeschadet trinken können, weil er einen sogenannten Saumagen hat! Dieses Syndrom kommt normalerweise nur unter Muggeln vor, doch Neville Longbottom ist eines der seltenen Exemplare, welches diese Eigenschaft vorweist, er ist immun gegen sehr viele Zaubertränke." Die Schüler schauten Neville bewundernd an. "Deshalb wollte dich Snape immer selber deine Tränke trinken lassen!" raunte Harry staunend. "Seht ihr, ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass er einen Saumagen hat!" flüsterte Ron stolz grinsend und Hermine ärgerte sich noch immer über Snapes Antwort auf ihren Einwurf...   
  
  
Es war der 3. Dezember, Freitag. Nach seinem Unterricht in der zweiten Stunde machte sich Hagrid auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu seiner Stammkneipe, den drei Besen. Erstens wollte er erfahren, wie sein Bananenbier angekommen war, zweitens dürstete es ihn nach einem guten Schluck Sherry mit einem Schuss Rum.   
Unterwegs konnte er noch gleich Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. "Muss nur aufpassen, dass ich mein ganzes Geld nich´ verprass´ ", dachte Hagrid, als er mit schweren Schritten durch die Gässchen von Hogsmeade stiefelte. Er blickte sich nach dem Besengeschäft um, in dem er Harry gewöhnlich eine Kleinigkeit kaufte. Letztes Jahr hatte er Harry ein Besenstielschleifset gekauft (Harry hatte es noch nie benutzt), diesmal vielleicht etwas Billigeres... Hagrid konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er nehmen sollte, deshalb beschloss er, erst mal einen trinken zu gehen. "Tach Madam Rosmerta!", wetterte er, als er die Tür zum Pub aufstieß. "Ach Hagrid, hab ich dir nicht schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst die Türe nicht so auftreten!" Rosmertas roter Kopf erschien hinter der Theke. "Viel zu tun?", fragte Hagrid und schaute sich um. Alle Tische waren besetzt, also stellte er sich an die Bar. "Ja. Was wünschst du? Ein Bananenbier?" Hagrid zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen: "Oh, ihr verkauft mein Bierchen schon? Verkauft es sich gut?" Rosmerta grinste. "Gut? Es geht weg wie warme Semmeln, also bitte, Hagrid! Und als Dank für das Bier hat dir Francis Franelli alle Schulden erlassen! Toll, wa´?" Hagrid strahlte. "Klasse! Ich brauch mein ganzes Geld nämlich schon für Weihnachtsgeschenke. Ich hätt´ gern nen Sherry mit Rum!" Auf einen Wink von Rosmerta kam Viktor und nahm sich Hagrids an.   
Hagrid nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Getränk, als plötzlich ein kleiner, dicker Mann, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Super Mario hatte, aus einem Hinterzimmer kam. Hagrid musterte ihn verwundert, weil er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Mann schaute sich um und sein Blick blieb an Hagrid haften. "Ähm, Entschuldigung? Sind Sie der Herr, der uns die Fässer mit Bananenbier gegeben hat?" "Ja, der bin ich!", sagte Hagrid stolz. "Gut, dann komm´se ma´mit! Wir brauchen frisches Bier, die Kundschaft säufts weg wie die Ochsen! Huahaha!" Hagrid folgte dem Kerl in das Hinterzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter Hagrid: "Ich bin Francis Franelli, der neue Wirt dieses Pubs."   
  
  
"Stellt euch vor, heute haben wir das erste Mal VGDDK bei Snape!" rief Hermine aufgeregt, als sie zu Harry und Ron in die große Halle kam. "Bitte? Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?" fragte Ron und Harry stöhnte. "Oh nein.....bei Snape...das ist das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann..." jammerte er. "Ach Harry, vielleicht ist er ja...äh...nicht so schlimm wie damals, als er Lupin vertreten hat...ich meine, vielleicht hat er sich jetzt besser eingearbeitet! Außerdem hat er uns damals nur mit dem Werwolf-Thema gequält, weil Lupin ein Werwolf war!" Hermine versuchte, die Sache herunterzuspielen. Harry und Ron ließen trotzdem die Köpfe hängen. Als sich alle im VGDDK Zimmer eingefunden hatten, konnte man die gespannte Stimmung fast fühlen! Niemand riss Witze und es war auch nicht besonders laut. Da ging die Tür auf - und eine große Frau mit schwarzen langen Haaren trat ein. "Guten Tag, Kinder!", rief sie munter. Als sie die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Schüler bemerkte, ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Ach, ihr dachtet, mein Bruder würde euch unterrichten? Stimmt, wie dumm von mir, meinen Vornamen nicht dazuzusagen! Mein Name ist Severin Snape, und ich werde euch dieses Jahr in VGDDK unterrichten!" Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer, und die Stimmung verbesserte sich erheblich. "Nun gut, was habt ihr denn letztes Jahr durchgenommen?" Hermine meldete sich: "Die verschiedenen Flüche. Professor Mad Eye Moody hat uns den Imperius und den Crutiatus-Fluch an Spinnen vorgeführt. Dann sollten wir versuchen, uns gegen den Imperius-Fluch zu widersetzen...Niemand außer Harry hat das geschafft!" Severins Augen weiteten sich. "Nicht schlecht, Mr. Potter!", sagte sie bewundernd und Harry merkte, wie ihr Blick auf seine Stirn wanderte. Harry wurde rot und strich sich die Ponyhaare auf seine Narbe. "Okay, dieses Jahr werdet ihr lernen, Angst vor gefährlichen Tieren abzubauen. Und ich werde euch zeigen, wie ihr mit ihnen umgehen müsst!" Ron stieß Harry in die Rippen und flüsterte: "Endlich mal was Nützliches, sie erinnert mich an Lupin!" Harry musste unwillkürlich an Sirius und Remus denken und er freute sich schon ungemein auf seine Weihnachtsferien...   
  
  
Sirius kam vollbepackt mit Einkaufstüten nach Hause. "Remiiii! Hilf mir bitte mal!", rief er und setzte die Tüten auf dem Boden ab. "Hallo Schatz!", sagte Remus, der gerade aus der Küche gekommen war. "Bist du etwa mit dem Auto gefahren?" fragte er, wärend er aus der Haustür in die Einfahrt lugte, wo der blaue Renault Alpine stand. "Ja, ich dachte mir, Apparieren, was ist das heutzutage denn noch? Das kann ja jeder Dorftrottel! Außerdem macht Auto fahren ungemein Spass!" lachte Black und rannte tuffig zurück zum Wagen, um noch mehr Tüten herauszukramen. "Sag mal...wie viel hast du bitte gekauft?" fragte Remus nach der vierten Ladung Tüten, die sich im Flur stapelten. "Genug für uns drei!" sagte Sirius stolz und schob mit seinem linken Bein die Haustür hinter sich zu. "Und...womit hast du bezahlt? Ich meine...ich arbeite zur Zeit nicht, DU arbeitest nicht...?" fragte Lupin zögernd, doch Black winkte ungeduldig ab. "Jetzt zerstör nicht die schöne Stimmung, Mausi, ich hab mir etwas von James und Lilys Nachlass in Gringotts geholt, schließlich müssen wir ja für Harry sorgen, nicht?" meinte Sirius und machte sich bereits am Inhalt einer Tasche zu schaffen...   
  
  
"Um euch mit den gefährlichen Tieren zu konfrontieren, benutzen die Professoren auf Hogwarts schon seit jeher den Verbotenen Wald!" verkündete Severin und die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht. Doch Parvati und Lavender, die zwei Obertussen der Klasse, schauten sich panisch an und klammerten sich aneinander. "Professor, das können sie nicht von uns verlangen!" jammerte Parvati und Lavender nickte eifrig. "Keine Sorge, ich lass euch da nicht einfach so reinrennen, ihr..." Da wurde Severin unterbrochen, denn es hallte eine Durchsage durchs Klassenzimmer. "Severin Snape, bitte kommen sie nach der Stunde zu ihrem Bruder!" schnarrte eine Stimme durch den Kamin des Klassenzimmers. "Oh Mann...was will der denn wieder von mir...?" keuchte Severin genervt und fasste sich an den Kopf. Harry und Ron glucksten und auch ein paar andere Schüler grinsten.   
  
  
Nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende war, machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Malfoy und seine 2 Schläger waren keine Ausnahme, auch sie gingen in die Kerker hinunter. "Verdammt, diese Cho muss ja der Teufel in Person sein...die hat sicher nichts von Longbottoms Saumagen-Syndrom gewusst..." schnarrte Malfoy wütend. Dann öffnete sich ihr Portrait (es war das Bild eines halbverwesten Erhängten, der an einem verwitterten Galgen baumelte) und sie betraten ihren darken Gemeinschaftsraum. "Leute, ich muss unbedingt mehr über diese Schnalle erfahren!" sagte er zu Crabbe und Goyle, doch diese schienen kein Wort zu verstehen. "Mein Gott, seid ihr eigentlich total verblödet?" schrie Malfoy, den es mal wieder ziemlich ärgerte, dass er keinen halbwegs intelligenten Menschen hatte, mit dem er seine finsteren Pläne schmieden konnte. "Außerdem nervt mich diese laute Musik hier!" Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und starrte wütend auf eine Gruppe Metal-Freaks, die in einer Ecke saßen und zu MagicalSlayer-Songs headbangten. "Hey, ihr da! Macht sofort dieses Gebrüll leiser, verstanden?" keifte er und zeigte auf ihren Anführer, der ihn arglos anschaute. "Was? Ich kann dich ganz schlecht verstehn, Schätzchen!" rief er und seine Kumpels brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jetzt reichte es! Malfoy glühte vor Wut, doch gegen diese Typen konnte er nichts ausrichten (sie waren viel älter als er). Also beschloss er, nach Potter und seinen 2 Anhängseln Ausschau zu halten und verließ den Slytherin-Kerker wieder...   
  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron schlurften gerade in ihrem Turm auf das Porträt der fetten Dame zu. "Hackfresse" war das neue Passwort. Das Bild schwang auf und die Drei stiegen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich meinen Eltern schenken soll", seufzte Ron, "geschweige denn Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Percy und Charly! Ich hasse es, eine Großfamilie zu haben!!" Ron ließ sich wie gewohnt auf einen Sessel am Fenster fallen. Harry und Hermine setzten sich auch, als gerade George und Fred hereinschlenderten. George stellte sich hinter Ron und kniepte in seine Wangen: "Was hast du schon wieder? Mal wieder schlechte Laune?" Fred sagte gespielt altklug: "Ja, ja, so ist das eben in der Pubertät..." Bevor Ron zuschlagen konnte, sprangen Fred und George irre lachend davon auf die Treppe ihres Schlafsaales und rannten nach oben.   
  
  
"Solche Ärsche!", schrie Ron wütend. "Nur weil sie 2 Jahre älter sind! Sie werden nächsten April nämlich 18..." Hermine erschrak: "Was, sie sind schon in ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts?? Ich kann es mir hier schon gar nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen..." Harry dachte ans Quidditch... Wen würde Wood (er war ja sitzen geblieben) als neue Treiber einsetzen? Doch nicht etwa... Colin Creevey?   
Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, denn ihr war gerade etwas eingefallen. "Morgen gehen doch alle 5. Klässler nach Hogsmeade! Da können wir doch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, oder, Ron?" Rons Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. "Juhu! Gerettet", rief er und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken.   
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle Schüler aus der Klassenstufe 5 in der Eingangshalle. Harry, Hermine und Ron standen zusammen in einer Ecke und plauderten. "Wenn wir in die drei Besen kommen, kaufen wir uns Butterbier, okay?" Harry freute sich schon. Er konnte sich das wohlige Gefühl beim Butterbiertrinken nur zu gut vorstellen. "Ja, und wir gehen in den Honigtopf und decken uns mit Süßigkeiten ein!", ergänzte Ron gierig. "Ach, ihr denkt doch immer nur ans Essen!", empörte sich Hermine. "Ihr solltet euch lieber nach brauchbaren Geschenken für eure Familien umschauen!" Ehe die beiden Jungs etwas erwidern konnten, rief Professor McGonagall: "Los, seid ihr alle da? Ich zähle euch..." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erschien eine goldene Eins über Parvatis Kopf (die sich mit Lavender mal wieder ganz vorne aufgestellt hatte), eine Zwei über Lavender, eine Drei über Nevilles Mondgesicht... Bis alle durchgezählt waren.   
  
  
"Hey, Harry! Schau mal!!" Ron setzte sich, als sie in Zonkos Scherzladen waren, eine Horrormaske auf, die Zähne fletschen konnte. Harry lachte. "Cool, die kaufen wir, dann können wir Hermine schocken!" "Tse, mit so nem Gummilappen kann man doch niemanden schocken!" Es war Malfoy. Er stand hinter Harry und lachte dreckig. Er zeigte auf das Regal mit den teuren Masken. "Versuchts lieber mal mit so einer!" Harry musste zugeben, dass Rons Maske kein Vergleich zu den teuren war... Malfoy höhnte: "Achso, ich vergaß. Deine Familie kann sich ja nicht mal gescheite Umhänge leisten! Deiner ist schon total ausgefranst und viel zu kurz." Ron lief knallrot an und schmiss seine Maske achtlos in eine Ecke, dann stürmte er auf Malfoy zu und packte ihn am Kragen. "Noch ein Wort über meine Familie, und du bist dran!!" Harry versuchte, Ron zu beschwichtigen: "Mann Ron, denk doch mal dran, was du für `nen Ärger kriegst!! Filch wird dich ein Jahr lang die Pokale polieren lassen!" Harrys Worte taten ihre Wirkung, Ron ließ Malfoy langsam los. "Okay, du hast gewonnen, Malfoy, aber beim nächsten Mal bist du dran!" Malfoy tat so, als ob er sich nicht die Spur gefürchtet hätte, doch die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Feh! Weasley, du hast einfach nur Scheiße im Hirn!" höhnte Draco aus sicherem Abstand hinter einem Regal hervor, doch als er sich umdrehte, rammte er eine riesige schwarze Gestalt, die sich bedrohlich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte. Sie trug eine lange Robe mit Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. "Iiik!" kreischte Malfoy vor Schreck und wurde noch blasser, als er es ohnehin schon war. "Maaaaaaalfoooooooy....." ertönte es unter der Kapuze hervor in einer grausam tiefen, verzerrten Stimme. "Ich komme, um dich zu hooooolen..." Dann trat das Monster mit schweren Eisenstiefeln auf ihn zu und streckte klauenartige, metallische Hände nach ihm aus. "Neeiiiiiin! Lass mich in Ruheeee! X0" schrie Malfoy, schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen des Riesen durch, verließ den Laden und verschwand laut kreischend in den Straßen von Hogsmeade. (er erinnerte an "Kevin allein zu Haus") Harry und Ron starrten fassungslos auf das Monster, ebenso wie alle Kunden, die sich gerade im Zonko befanden. Da hob es erneut eine Kralle und streifte die Kapuze ab und ein grinsender Weasley-Zwilling schaute darunter hervor. (sie sahen mit zunehmendem Alter immer mehr wie Günther Jauch aus...) Dann sprang er von den Schultern seines Bruders, der sich aus dem Umhang befreite und sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Wuahahah! Dieses Nazgûl-Kostüm ist erste Sahne!" meinte George und tätschelte die Eisenhände liebevoll. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns so eins leisten..." seufzte Fred und legte den Umhang und die Stiefel mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zurück ins Regal. "Aber unser knappes Taschengeld reicht grade mal für ein paar Feuerwerkskörper zu Sylvester..." jammerte George und die beiden verließen den Laden.   
  
  
"Ach ja, Feuerwerk..." murmelte Harry und ging zum Regal mit den Feuerwerkskörpern, das dicht umdrängt war. "Welche Kracher benutzt ihr denn immer?" fragte Harry Ron, da er noch keine Erfahrung damit hatte (Die Dursleys waren 1.) zu knausrig, um mehr als ein Tischfeuerwerk zu kaufen und 2.) war Petunia ein hochgradiger Pyrophobe.). "Also wir kaufen immer ‚Andi Teufel's zauberhafte Böller' und ‚Höllenkracher um Tote aufzuwecken', aber ich find die nicht so toll...manchmal bringt Bill welche mit, die sind geil!" meinte Ron und ließ den Blick über das Regal schweifen. "Was ist denn das da?" fragte Harry, der eine riesige Rakete in Drachenform aus einer Ecke zerrte. "Um Himmels Willen! Sowas kannst nichtmal du dir leisten, Harry old boy!" keuchte Ron und zeigte auf die Beschriftung. "Lies mal!" "Gandalfs Drachenrakete." las Harry vor und schaute Ron fragend an. "Sag mal, du weißt wirklich nicht, was das ist?" fragte Ron und schielte ehrfürchtig auf die goldene Schrift. "Nö...nie gehört..." murmelte Harry verlegen, legte die Rakete aber schnell wieder in die Ecke. "Das ist eine Nachbildung vom Feuerwerk von Gandalf the Grey! Das ist bombastisch cool!" schwärmte Ron und fügte hinzu: "Ich habs mal im Fernsehn gesehn, deshalb weiß ich das." "Ach so...na dann..." sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder den Raketen für Normalsterbliche zu...   
  
  
Hermine lief mit einem Stapel neu erstandener Zauberbücher auf dem Arm durch die Sträßchen und suchte Harry und Ron. "Hmm.. Wo die wohl sind..? Vielleicht sind sie ja schon in die drei Besen gegangen", dachte sie und beschloss, dem Pub einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie drückte die Türklinke des Pubs mit dem Ellbogen hinunter und war erst mal verdutzt. Der sonst von Schülern überfüllte Pub war fast leer! Nur ein paar Alkoholiker und Kettenraucher saßen an Ecktischen und spielten Karten. Hermine war verunsichert. Vielleicht war der Pub jetzt ja gar nicht geöffnet, und diese Leute waren die Besitzer..? "Äh.. Hallo?", fragte sie vorsichtig und setzte ihre Bücher auf einem Tisch nahe der Tür ab. "Ist der Pub... geöffnet?" Zaghaft lief sie ein paar Schritte auf die alten Kerle zu. "Watt? Ja, klaro is der offen...*hicks* sonst wärn wia ja nich hia, ´ne?", lallte ein betrunkener alter Zauberer. Hermine konnte seine Alkoholfahne riechen.. Es wurde ihr übel und sie wollte gerade gehen, als die Hintertüre aufschwang. "Oh, Kundschaft! Noch dazu ´ne Schülerin..." Madam Rosmerta walzte hinter die Theke. "Weißte, Kunden sind wir morgens nich mehr so gewohnt. Deshalb passt auch keiner mehr groß auf, ob welche kommen. Ich hab nur geschaut, weil ich Stimmen gehört hab." Rosmerta beugte sich weiter zu Hermine hinunter, "S´kann ja sein, dass die" sie zeigte auf die Alten "sich unter die Zapfhähne legen." Hermine nickte gezwungen. "Aha... Hehe.. Habt ihr denn noch Butterbier?" "Nö", antwortete Rosmerta trocken. "Im Keller hats keenen Platz mehr fürs Butterbier. Dat Bananenbier hat Vorrang." Hermine nickte wieder und verabschiedete sich: "Also, einen schönen Tag noch." Sie schnappte sich ihre Bücher und machte, dass sie aus der Kneipe fortkam.   
  
  
Harry und Ron verließen jetzt ebenfalls Zonkos Zauberscherzladen, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch einige Feuerwerskörper gekauft zu haben. "Das wird cool", sagte Ron und dachte dabei an Sylvester. Harry nickte: "Ja, aber so wie ich Sirius kenne, wird er sich nicht um Raketen kümmern. Das ist ihm zu schmutzig. Es sei denn, es gäbe pinke Herzchen -Raketen, aber das gibt es halt nicht." Da rief eine hohe Stimme nach ihnen: "Harry, Ron! Wartet!" Die beiden drehten sich um und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich: Neville!! Er war behängt mit Lebkuchenherzen und hatte in beiden Händen Tütchen mit gebrannten Mandeln (er war ohne Zweifel über den Weihnachtsmarkt hergefallen). Am rechten Arm baumelte noch eine Tüte vom Honigtopf, vollgestopft bis an den Rand. "Oh, hi Neville", sagte Harry trocken. "Warst wohl beim Honigtopf, he? Du bist denen ihr bester Kunde!" Neville grinste verlegen. "Najaa, das ist ja nicht alles für mich... Ich meine, ich esse nicht alles auf einmal... Vielleicht schenke ich Cho noch so ein Herz..."  
Harry spürte, wie erneut die Wut in ihm hochkroch. Aber er musste sich beherrschen, denn wenn er jetzt Nevilles Diät erwähnen würde, könnte dieser ja noch versuchen, die Süßigkeiten loszuwerden, denn Cho würde bestimmt nichts mehr mit Neville zu tun haben wollen, wenn er sich mit Süßem vollstopfen würde. Deshalb versuchte er, Ruhe zu bewahren: er sagte "Tschüs, Neville" und schnappte sich Ron. Da kamen die zwei Schnallen Parvati und Lavender vorbei (sie hatten Tüten von "Zaubermoden - Paris, London, Hogsmeade" dabei). "Aber Neville, ich denke, du bist auf Diät?", fragte Parvati und piekste in seinen dicken Bauch. Harry erstarrte. Neville schaute schuldbewusst an sich hinunter. "Ihr habt Recht..." er nahm schwermütig die Tüte vom Honigtopf von seinem Arm und reichte sie Parvati. "Hier, ich schenks dir, weil du mich gerettet hast." Parvati und Lavender schauten ungläubig auf die Tüte. "Oh danke, liebster Neville!", rief Lavender und sie rannten davon. Ron schaute ihnen säuerlich nach (er hätte sich so eine Tüte niemals leisten können)...   
  
  
"Remi-Schatz, was sollen wir denn an Weihnachten leckeres zu Essen machen?" fragte Sirius, der gerade Harrys Geschenke einpackte. "Hm...wie wärs mit Lasagne? Pasta ist doch immer gut!" antwortete Remus, während er weiße und rosafarbene Glaskugeln an einen gigantischen Tannenbaum schweben ließ. "Also das ist eine gute Idee! Harry mag ja nicht alles, das weiß ich, ich war früher genau so!" meinte Sirius, der jetzt im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stand und Lupin beobachtete. Er hatte seine Haare zusammengebunden und trug einen Strickpulli mit Norwegermuster, der ihm mindestens 2 Größen zu groß war. "Meine Kleider gefallen dir wohl, was?" meinte Remus lächelnd, als er Black sah. "Jaaaaaa! Deine Pullis sind so kuschlig!" gab Sirius zu und hängte seine Arme über Lupins Schultern. "Remi, was schenkst du mir denn?" fragte er zuckersüß und legte seinen Hundeblick auf. "Ich? Dir? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir was schenke?" fragte Remus, ohne Black anzuschauen. Dieser schwieg (Lupin hatte bildlich vor Augen, wie Sirius angestrengt nachdachte) und nach einer kurzen Pause legte Sirius seine Finger im Würgegriff um Remus' Hals. "Dann muss ich sie leider töten, Professor Lupin!"   
  
  
Cho Chang saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und machte Tai-Chi-Übungen, als Rockie Reeves hereinkam. "Cho, da draußen steht ein Typ und will dich sprechen..." sagte sie und deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter Richtung Portrait-Loch. "Was? Aber ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Wer ist es denn?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Keine Ahnung, ich glaube es ist dieser blonde Slytherin-Schleimer." meinte Rockie schulterzuckend und setzte sich auf ein Kissen, das vor dem Kamin lag. "Oh Mann...nie hat man seine Ruhe...Das ist wohl so, wenn man Schulsprecherin ist..." jammerte Cho. Sie trat nach draußen und sah, dass Rockie recht hatte. Dort stand Malfoy (sogar ohne Schlägertrupp) und wartete auf sie. "Ni Hao Cho Chang!" sagte er und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. "Hallo. Was willst du?" fragte diese kühl und achtete scheinbar nicht auf seine chinesische Begrüßungsformel, die er extra auswendig gelernt hatte. "Äh...naja, ich bin wegen der Sache mit der Poison Milk gekommen..." fing Malfoy an. "Ach ja? Wenn dich Snape schickt, sag ihm, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe, und das habe ich ihm schon klipp und klar gesagt!" fauchte sie und setzte schon zum Rückweg an, als Malfoy sie am Umhang packte. "Warte doch! Ich komme nicht von Professor Snape, mein Anliegen ist rein privat!" rief er hektisch und Cho drehte sich genervt um. "Und?" "Hast du Longbottom das Zeug absichtlich gegeben?" fragte Malfoy mit leuchtenden Augen. Cho's Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. "Ja, das wüsstest du gerne, kleiner Slytherin-Junge!" meinte sie kühl, wandte sich ab und ging auf das Portrait zu. "Ist das dein letztes Wort zu der Sache?" rief ihr Malfoy nach und Cho schaute über ihre Schulter. "Nein, nicht ganz. Ich bin keine Chinesin, sondern Vietnamesin. DAS war mein letztes Wort, du Pfeife!" fauchte sie und verschwand dann wieder in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. "Mist..." zischte Malfoy und schlug sich mit der Faust in die Handfläche. "Ich hätte doch Crabbe und Goyle mitnehmen sollen...."   
  
  
Harry und Ron saßen im Schlafsaal auf ihren Betten. Harry schüttete den Inhalt seiner 2 Einkaufstüten auf seine Zudecke. Ron kam rüber und setzte sich zu Harry. Gemeinsam sahen sie seine Einkäufe nochmal durch. "Scharf! Was ist denn das?", rief Ron und beäugte ein in schwarzes Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen, auf dem in verlaufenen Lettern Horrorshop Hogsmeade stand. "Mann, das ist geheim!!" Harry entriss ihm das Päckchen und stopfte es in seine Kommode. "Ich meine, es ist ein Geschenk." "Was.. Doch nicht etwa für Cho Chang?!", rief Ron entsetzt. "Ach was, meinst du ich bin so blöd und schenk ihr was aus einem der ekligsten Läden Hogsmeades?" Harry war verärgert. "es ist für dich!" Ron schielte Harry ungläubig an. "Cool... Das war doch bestimmt schweineteuer, oder?" (er fragte wie immer nach dem Preis) "Kein Kommentar", sagte Harry abweisend und hob ein für Ron fremdes Ding hoch. "Das nennt sich Epiliergerät und ist für Frauen und Tunten genau das Richtige! Dafür war ich extra in ´nem Laden für Muggelbedarf..." "Und was macht man damit..?" Ron betastete das Teil vorsichtig. "Damit entfernt man die Beinhaare!" Ron ließ es fallen und wischte sich die Hände an seinem Umhang ab. "Bääh, eklig!" Harry lachte: "Mann, es ist doch neu, das hat noch keiner benutzt!" "Trotzdem eklig..", murmelte Ron und schaute das Ding argwöhnisch an. "Und was hast du für Hermine?" "Also..." Harry wühlte in seiner zweiten Tüte und zog einen Zaubererglobus hervor. "Da sind alle wichtigen Zaubererländer eingezeichnet!" "Ach nee.....Mann , du hast so gute Geschenke, ich hab voll den Scheiß..." maulte Ron und kramte in einer altbackenen Tüte herum. Dann zog er ein Set magischer Lockenwickler hervor, die dem Benutzer immer sagten, wann sie lange genug in den Haaren hingen. "Das ist für meine Mutter..." sagte er und warf Harry die Lockenwickler zu. "Ist doch ein super Geschenk für sie!" versuchte dieser ihn zu trösten. "Und für Percy hab ich ein Paar Socken gekauft..." So ging Rons langweilige Aufzählung weiter, bis das ganze Bett mit öden Geschenken für die ganze Familie bedeckt war.   
  
  
Hagrid war noch immer in den 3 Besen, da Franelli ihn dazu verdonnert hatte, frisches Bananenbier zu brauen. Er hatte ihm seinen Braukeller zur Verfügung gestellt, in dem normalerweise das Butterbier produziert wurde und Hagrid saß vor einem Berg alter Bananen, die ziemlich streng rochen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, das Bier alleine und ohne Zeugen herzustellen, da das Rezept angeblich top secret war. Doch in Wirklichkeit wollte Hagrid niemanden dabei haben, weil es eine äußerst eklige Prozedur war, das Gebräu herzustellen. Zuerst schälte er den Bananenberg und zerquetschte sie in seinen dreckigen Pranken (er hatte einige Pflaster dran). Dann klatschte er den Brei in einen Kübel, der nach kurzer Zeit bis an den Rand aufgefüllt war. Normalerweise hätte er ihn jetzt mit einem Holzstampfer zermatschen müssen, doch Hagrid zog es vor, seine Kindersarg-ähnlichen Stiefel auszuziehen und darin rumzutrampeln.   
"Hagrid macht aber Lärm", meinte Francis Franelli, der mit Rosmerta und Viktor oben im Pub saß (Langsam kamen auch die ersten Kunden). "Soll ich mal nachsehen?", fragte er und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Rosmerta hielt seinen Arm: "Nein, Hagrid hat doch gesagt, wir sollen ihn nicht stören!" Franelli schaute missmutig drein und setzte sich widerwillig wieder. "Außerdem ist er ein starker Mann, da müssen die Mahlwerke doch knirschen!" "Naja...", sagte Franelli, "Vielleicht hast du recht, Rosmerta. Lassen wir ihn werkeln, Hauptsache, das Bier ist bald fertig!"   
Nachdem Hagrid den Brei in Matsch verwandelt hatte, stieg er wieder aus dem Kübel und zog sich sofort (ohne die Füße zu waschen) seine Socken und Schuhe an. Da entdeckte er einen Klecks der gelben Masse auf dem modrigen Kellerboden und warf ihn in den Kübel zurück. "So, das wird gut!", freute sich Hagrid und holte ein leeres Fass (ob es sauber war, ist fraglich) ...   
  
  
Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte Hausaufgaben. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass es heftig zu schneien anfing (Gestern hatte es schon ein bisschen geschneit, deshalb lag schon ein weißer Schleier auf den Wiesen.). Freudig beobachtete sie eine Weile die Flocken, aber dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihren Aufsatz über das Unsichtbarmachen von Gegenständen für Professor Flitwick. Da ging Neville vorbei und stieg schnaufend die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Hermine beobachtete seine schwerfälligen Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel und sie dachte: `Gleich werde ich Gesellschaft von Harry und Ron bekommen...´ Sie hatte Recht, nach einer Weile kamen die beiden - schon winterlich angezogen - herunter. "He, Hermine, machst du mit bei unserer Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Ron, doch Hermine winkte ab. "Ich habe vielleicht Besseres zu tun als mich mit kaltem Schnee nass zu machen! Ihr solltet euch auch mal um eure Hausaufgaben kümmern!" Ron warf Hermine einen düsteren Blick zu, und die beiden verschwanden.   
  
  
Hagrid hatte sein Werk beendet. Er drückte feierlich den Deckel auf das erste Fass. Er hatte noch ordentlich Wasser dazugeleert, jetzt müsste das Bier nur noch gären. Fröhlich ging er wieder in den Pub hinauf.   
  
  
Harry und Ron wälzten sich auf dem Boden und versuchten sich gegenseitig so viel Schnee wie möglich in den Kragen zu stopfen. Sie lachten und vergaßen alles um sich herum, als sie Schritte hinter sich bemerkten. Sie schauten nach oben und sahen Snape, der missbilligend zu ihnen hinunterschaute. Er trug wie gewöhnlich seinen schwarzen Umhang, hatte sich aber gegen die Kälte einen Slytherin-Schal um den Hals gewickelt. "Potter und Weasley...was veranstaltet ihr da?" fragte er eisig. "Wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht, oder ist das jetzt auch schon verboten?" keifte Ron, den es ziemlich ärgerte, dass ihnen ständig Snape über den Weg laufen musste. "Ihr benehmt euch nicht die Spur wie 5-Klässler...ich sollte Dumbledore fragen, ob er euch nicht ein paar Klassenstufen zurücksetzt..." meinte Snape und ließ seine Fingerknochen knacken. "Was wollen sie von uns? Können sie uns nicht in Ruhe lassen?" fragte Harry, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. "Ich gehe nur meiner Aufsichtspflicht als Lehrer nach, verstanden?" fauchte Snape und kickte Harry eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht, bevor er davonrauschte. "Dieses Arschloch..." flüsterte Ron und half Harry auf. "Muss uns immer schikanieren...", jammerte Harry und die beiden gingen zurück zum Haupttor.   
  
  
Hermine sah voller Genugtuung, wie Harry und Ron mit nassen Klamotten und durchgeforen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kamen. "Na, hat der Schnee euch gebissen oder warum seid ihr nach einer halben Stunde schon wieder da?", fragte Hermine und bemerkte jetzt erst die miesen Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Jungs. "Ach, Snape hat uns angepfiffen", sagte Harry und wischte sich etwas Schnee aus dem Gesicht. "Er hat Harry Schnee ins Gesicht gekickt!", fügte Ron empört hinzu. "Was?! Sein Hass auf dich wird wohl immer direkter", meinte Hermine und blickte Harry mitfühlend an. "Jaja, ich bin der Ärmste...", seufzte Harry und ließ sich neben Hermine fallen. "Ich hab es satt! Die ganze Welt hat was gegen mich! Voldemort, Dudley, Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia, Snape, Rita Kimmkorn, Malfoy, Rons Mutter..." "Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt!", rief Ron. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann schlug Hermine vor: "Warum lasst ihr uns nicht in die große Halle gehen, es gibt Mittagessen!"   
  
  
6. Dezember, Montagmorgen. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und hatten gute Laune, denn heute würden sie in VGDDK in den verbotenen Wald gehen. "Also, Frau Severin hat ja gesagt, wir würden hauptsächlich lernen, wie wir die gefährlichen Wesen bekämpfen müssen", sagte Hermine und schob sich einen Windbeutel in den Mund, "Wir würden uns nicht - wie in Klasse drei - mit relativ harmlosen Tieren beschäftigen, sondern mit richtigen Bestien!" Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Na und, Harry und ich wurden schon mit tausenden Riesenspinnen fertig, und das war gerade mal in unserem zweiten Schuljahr." (Harry hob die Brauen und dachte: ‚Tse, der ist ja ohnmächtig vor Angst geworden' ) Hermine wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, um zu protestieren, als ein lautes Flattern die große Halle erfüllte. "Post!" rief Harry sehnsüchtig, denn er wartete vergeblich auf einen Brief von Sirius. Auf Fred und Georges Tellern landeten (wie so oft) rote Heuler, die zu explodieren drohten, Ron erhielt einen Brief von seiner Mutter und zu Harrys Erstaunen ließ eine unauffällige Eule einen Umschlag auf seinem Teller fallen. Während Hermine ihren Tagespropheten auswickelte und Ron seinen Umschlag öffnete, versuchte Harry seine Freude so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief und zog ein rosa Briefpapier hervor.   
  
Hallo Harrylein, Remus und ich freun uns schon wahnsinnig auf den 21. Dezember, denn dann fangen deine Ferien endlich an! Ich habe schon Geschenke für uns drei besorgt. Remus hat vorgeschlagen, Lasagne zu Weihnachten zu machen, was meinst du dazu? Den Weihnachtsbaum haben wir natürlich auch schon aufgestellt und das Haus strotzt nur so vor Weihnachtsschmuck! Viele Grüße und Küsschen - Sirius   
  
Harry seufzte zufrieden und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Die Ferien rückten immer näher, aber die Zeit schien so langsam zu vergehen! Da brach Ron plötzlich in schallendes Lachen aus: "Wahahahahaha!! Ich werd nich mehr, hahaha!!" Fred und George lugten neugiereig zu ihm hinüber: "Mach mal locker, Ronnilein! Was hast du denn so Lustiges gekriegt?" Ron reichte ihnen den Brief und während die zwei ihn lasen, bemerkte Ron Harrys neugieriges Gesicht und fing an zu erklären: "Also, Mum schreibt, in den Ferien sollten wir auf jeden Fall nach Hause kommen, weil Perce..." ein weiteres glucksenes Lachen entwich ihm, "also, weil Perce... Seine Verlobung mit Penelope feiert!" In dem Moment fingen auch die Zwillinge an zu Lachen. "Da könnten wir doch einen richtig fetten Knallfrosch in die Torte einbauen!", meinte George. "Oder vielleicht unsere Kanarienvogel-Cremschnitten an den Mann bringen!", lachte Fred. Harry konnte sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen... "Harry, von wem hast du denn eine Eule gekriegt?" fragte Hermine, die Percys Verlobung nicht sonderlich witzig fand. "Von..." Harry senkte seine Stimme "...von Sirius, er schreibt, dass er sich auf die Ferien freut, wenn ich komme..." Er grinste verlegen. "Oh, wie schön!" meinte Hermine. Sie war froh, dass Harry auch mal Post bekam, über die er sich freuen konnte. (Sie war eben ein Spießer...T_T)   
  
  
Da kam Neville herbei und setzte sich an den noch nicht vollbesetzten Gryffindor-Tisch. "Moin moin!" rief er und plumpste auf einen Stuhl. "Habt ihr auch Post gekriegt? Meine Oma hat mir wieder geschrieben. Was macht ihr denn in den Ferien?" fragte er und schaute neugierig in die Runde. Alle schauten weg und ignorierten seine Frage. "Wir könnten uns ja mal treffen! Ron, Hermine und Harry, wir machen was aus!" meinte er glucksend und schaute erwartungsvoll. "Ähm...mal sehn. Wir besprechen das noch..." sagte Hermine gezwungen grinsend und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. Doch das blieb ihr erspart, da plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen stand und über Harrys Schulter auf den Brief lugte. Als es Harry bemerkte, schnappte er den rosa Brief panisch und stopfte ihn unter seinen Umhang (immerhin war Sirius noch immer gesucht...), dann blickte er nach oben - es war Dumbledore! Harry hatte natürlich mit Snape gerechnet, doch als er seinen Direktor erblickte, war er sehr erleichtert. "Professor Dumbledore!" rief er erstaunt. "Guten Morgen die Herrschaften. Wie ich sehe ist die Post gekommen!" meinte er schmunzelnd und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Harry, kann ich dich kurz von deinen Freunden trennen? Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." Harry nickte und stand auf. Dann verließ er mit Dumbledore die große Halle; alle starrten ihnen nach.   
  
  
Als sie in Dumbledores muffigem Turmzimmer saßen, nestelte Harry nervös an seinem Umhang herum. Er wusste nicht, was ihm Dumbledore zu sagen hatte, aber es handelte sich offenbar um Sirius. Als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte Dumbledore: "Ja, es geht um Sirius. Ich habe da eine Nachricht, die du ihm überbringen musst. Hier." Er reichte Harry einen Umschlag, der mit einer Schnur verschlossen war, Dumbledores Siegel trug und auf dem auch noch ein fetter TOP SECRET-Stempel prangte. Harry schluckte, als er den wichtigen Brief sah. "Übergib ihn bitte Sirius, und öffne ihn nicht selber. Verliere ihn nicht!" sagte Dumbledore und schaute Harry durchdringend an. "N..nein, werde ich ganz sicher nicht, ich passe drauf auf..." meinte Harry und steckte den Brief vorsichtig in seinen Umhang. "Gut. Vielen Dank, Mister Potter!" sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und sie gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen...   
  
  
Snape ging am See entlang, der bereits zugefroren war, und schaute zum Schloss hoch. Da sah er, dass seine Schwester auf ihn zukam. "Hallo Bruderherz!" rief sie von weitem und beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas. "Hallo Severin..." meinte Snape und schaute demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. "Du hattest es noch nie mit Pünktlichkeit..." murrte er. "Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich muss doch in jeder freien Minute diese VGDDK-Stunden im verbotenen Wald vorbereiten!" stöhnte Severin und grinste ihren Bruder entschuldigend an. "Schon gut, ich konnte auf dem Weg hierher wenigstens noch Potter und Weasley ärgern." Er grinste zufrieden. "Also, der Grund, warum ich dich sprechen wollte, ist folgender." fing Severin an, während sie durch den Schnee stapften. "Ich würde gerne eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier veranstalten, am letzten Schultag, bevor die Kinder weg sind." sagte sie und Severus zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. "Guck nicht schon wieder so negativ! Du weißt ja noch garnicht, was ich vorhabe!" rief Severin, die den Blick ihres Bruder natürlich bemerkt hatte und rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. "Ugh...ja, entschuldigung...." keuchte Snape und beschloss zu schweigen. "Ich will die Schwestern des Schicksals engagieren und ein kleines Rahmenprogramm dazu organisieren, du weißt schon, Karaoke und solche Sachen..." meinte sie und Snape wurde es ganz anders. Er war ja nicht blöd, er hatte - schon als Severin die Weihnachtsfeier erwähnte - gewusst, dass er aus dieser Sache nicht unbeschadet herauskam. "Und deshalb brauche ich dich!" Sie stand jetzt Snape gegenüber, schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und nahm seine Hände. "Severus-Schatz, bitte sag nicht gleich Nein....es ist mir so wichtig!" Snape schüttelte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, dem Blick seiner Schwester auszuweichen. "Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, ich muss erst wissen, was ich machen soll!" murrte er und schaute Severin an. "Aaaaaalso...äh....würdest du.....bitte.....einen Weihnachtssong singen? Als Highlight sozusagen! Bitte, du musst auch nur einen Song bringen!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich gegen Ende ihres Vorschlags fast vor Aufregung und sie quetschte Snapes Hände zusammen. "Waaaaas? Ich und Weihnachtslieder? Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle!" keuchte Snape und wich entsetzt zurück. "Bitteeeeee! Seeeeveeeeeeeeruuuuuuus!" jammerte sie und klammerte sich an seinen Arm, während ihr Bruder versuchte, zum Schloss zurückzugehen. "Nein, nein und NEIN! Ich mache mich doch nicht zum Affen!" keifte Snape aufgebracht und schleifte seine Schwester hinterher. "Komm schon, ich hab auch ein paar Hauselfen und Schüler gefunden, die Musik machen!" rief Severin verzweifelt, doch Snape blieb hart. "Nein, vergiss es, Severin! Nicht mit mir! Frag doch den fetten Wildhüter, der soll wieder seine Proletensongs singen, ICH bin nicht der Typ für sowas!" sagte er wütend, bleib stehen und starrte Severin an. "Na schön, wie du willst. Dann weiß ab morgen die ganze Schule, dass du früher in einem Knabenchor gesungen hast. Und ein wunderbares Foto von dir wird auf unerklärliche Weise seinen Weg ans Schwarze Brett finden, wenn dir das lieber ist, Bruderherz!" Severin grinste eisig und rauschte dann Richtung Schloss davon. "Halt! Severin, das kannst du nicht machen! Bleib stehen!" Snape rannte ihr nach, doch Severin war schon durch das Eingangstor verschwunden "Na toll....ich hasse diese miese Erpresserin..." knurrte Snape und zertrampelte einen Schneemann, den wohl Hagrid gebaut hatte und der friedlich neben einer kleinen Tanne gestanden hatte...   
  
  
Endlich war es soweit - die 5t-Klässler hatten ihre erste Stunde VGDDK im Verbotenen Wald! In der Nacht war wieder ziemlich viel Schnee gefallen und Hagrid hielt es anscheinend nicht für nötig, den Weg zum verbotenen Wald freizuräumen (er musste es ja nur für die Schüler und Lehrer machen, denn er selber walzte mühelos wie ein mittelgroßer Schneepflug durch die Massen) und die Klasse musste sich keuchend den weiten Weg vorwärtskämpfen. "Kinder...*keuch* haltet durch, gleich...*schnauf* sind wir da!" Severin stapfte voraus und hatte einige Mühe, vorwärts zu kommen (sie war ziemlich dünn). "Frau Snape! Ich kann nicht mehr!" tönte Nevilles schrille Stimme vom Ende der kleinen Gruppe nach vorne. Severin verdrehte die Augen und schaute sich um. Neville lag wie ein Walross im Schnee und machte keine Anstalten, noch einen Schritt weiter Richtung Wald zu laufen. "Komm schon, Longbottom! Nur noch....äh......" sie drehte sich wieder zum Wald, um die Strecke abzuschätzen und bemerkte, dass es doch noch ein ziemlich großes Stück Weg war. "...nur noch 2 Minuten Fußmarsch! Das schaffst du!" log sie. "Da wäre ich mir aber nicht sicher..." raunte Ron Harry zu und dieser grinste zufrieden. Er hatte Neville schon eine Weile genüsslich beobachtet, wie er sich voranquälte. "Natürlich schaftt der das nicht! Wenn wir im Wald sind, müssen wir ja auch noch weiterlaufen!" meinte Harry. Da schaute Severin alarmiert zu Harry. "Halt bloß die Klappe! Sonst geht er keinen Schritt mehr!" zischte Severin und grinste dann Parvati und Lavender breit an, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Frau Severi-n...was machen wir denn jetzt im Wald?" fragte Lavender zum wiederholten Mal und Parvati fügte hinzu: "Ich hoffe doch, dass wir uns nicht verletzen?" ‚Tja, das kommt ganz auf eure Fähigkeiten an, ihr doofen Schnallen...' dachte sich Severin, zwang sich aber dennoch zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Neeeeeein, natürlich werdet ihr euch nicht...*hust* verletzen!" flötete sie und die beiden Tussen kicherten erleichtert. "So, weiter geht's! Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr diese Stunde nicht bereuen werdet...die meisten von euch zumindest!" rief Sevvie in die Menge, was die Schüler anscheinend wieder etwas motivierte und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. "Äh...Professor Snape..." Hermine hatte sich zu Severin durchgeschlagen und stapfte nun neben ihr durch den Schnee. "Ja, Hermine?" "Was haben sie denn jetzt vor? Mir können sie es doch sagen...!" begann Hermine. "Mein Gott, diese Jugend! Warum seid ihr denn nur so neugierig!" stöhnte Sevvie und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Bitte sagen sie es mir!" quengelte Hermine weiter. "Ich wollte es geheim halten...sonst ist es ja langweilig..." maulte Severin und starrte auf ihre schwarzen Winterstiefel. "Ich bin vertrauenswürdig, und wenn ich mir erlauben darf zu behaupten, dass ich eine gute Schülerin bin...könnte ich sie eventuell beraten, ob ihr Vorhaben ein Erfolg werden könnte..." bohrte Hermine penetrant weiter. Da blieb Severin stehen und schaute die Schülerin freundlich an. "NEIN, VERDAMMT! UND JETZT HALT DIE KLAPPE!" fauchte sie unverhofft (sie erinnerte an Malcolms Mutter Lois) und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie schaute Snape, die mittlerweile schon wieder weitergelaufen war, entsetzt nach. "Haha! Tjaaa, jetzt hast du mal was aufs Dach gekriegt!" höhnte Ron und Harry gluckste. "Ich kann Frau Severin bestens verstehen, du hast ein unglaubliches Talent darin, deine Umgebung zu nerven!" lachte er und die beiden Jungs stapften weiter.   
Als sie den Wald erreicht hatten, rief Severin die Schüler auf, sich im Kreis um sie herum aufzustellen. "So, jetzt verrate ich euch, was wir heute machen werden!" Ein ungeduldiges Gebrabbel ging durch das Grüppchen. Da hielt Severin ihren Zauberstab in die Luft und aus dem dunklen Geäst der Bäume schwebte ein großer Korb herunter. "Wie ich euch schon gesagt habe, befassen wir uns am Anfang mit der Verteidigung gegen gefährliche Tiere. Und dazu dient kein anderes Mittel besser als der gute alte Bogen in einer modifizierten Weise." Mit diesen Worten griff sie in den Korb und zog einen großen Bogen inclusive Köcher und 20 Pfeilen heraus. "Waaas? Ein Bogen?" kreischte Parvati und fuchtelte sich schon hysterisch mit der Handfläche vor dem Gesicht herum. "Wir werden uns gegenseitig umbringen!" fiepte Lavender und kniff die Augen zu. "Ach was, so weit wird es leider....äh, das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren! Ich gebe ja Anfängern keine echten Pfeile!" sagte Severin zuckersüß und drückte den beiden je einen Bogen mit ein paar Pfeilen in die Hand, deren Spitzen dick in Watte eingewickelt und zusätzlich mit dem sogenannten Gummiball-Zauber geschützt waren. "Puh, ein Glück!" seufzte Lavender und machte sich am Bogen zu schaffen. "Voll öde...Watte!" motzte Ron, doch Hermine schien ziemlich froh darüber zu sein. Sie wurde zunehmends misstrauisch gegenüber Severin Snape...   
Als Severin schließlich jeden Schüler mit seinem Set ausgestattet hatte, zeigte sie auf einen Baum. "Und da werden wir jetzt hochsteigen!" verkündete sie cool. "Was? Wie soll das denn bitte gehen?" fragte Neville schmollend (er konnte Severin auch nicht mehr leiden). "Habe ich gesagt, dass DU da hochsteigst? Wir brauchen ja schließlich noch ein wildes Tier auf, das wir schießen können!" meinte Severin munter und lächelte Longbottom mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Und ich soll das machen?" fragte Neville entgeistert und wich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Die meisten Schüler lachten schallend und grinsten sich an. "Neville ist das Tier. Der Rest besteigt die Plattformen in den Bäumen!"meinte Severin, ohne Neville zu beachten und ließ daraufhin ein paar leuchtende Kugeln in die Äste der Bäume schweben, die alles in ein grünliches Licht hüllten. Es kam ein weit verzweigtes Netzwerk von Plattformen und Hängebrücken in den Bäumen zum Vorschein, was die Gryffindors in ungemeines Staunen versetzte. "Geil!!" keuchte Ron mit dem Kopf im Nacken und taumelte rückwärts. "Davon wusste ich ja garnichts!" meinte Harry nicht minder staunden. "So, genung gesabbert! Klettert die Leitern hoch!" rief Severin und die Schüler begannen, sich die Bäume hochzuhangeln. "Wow, megaaffentittengeil! Dass ich sowas mal machen würde..." barbbelte Ron benommen vor sich hin und Hermine wankte ein Stückchen unter ihm auf der Strickleiter herum. "Ich hab Höhenangst!" rief sie nach unten zu Severin. "Dann komm wieder runter, ist schon okay!" rief diese freundlich zurück und Hermine kletterte erleichtert seufzend wieder Richtung Boden und stellte sich zu dem schmollenden Neville. "Gut, alle oben?" rief Snape nach einer Weile und als sie überwiegend ‚Ja!' zu hören kriegte, begann sie, die Regeln zu erklären. "Also. Ihr habt alle ein Set aus Bogen, Köcher und 20 Pfeilen..." "Ich hab nur 3!" kreischte es von irgendwo her. "Und ich auch!" Es waren natürlich Parvati und Lavender. "Ja, ich weiß. Ihr braucht nicht so viele...Jetzt versucht ihr, das Tier - in unserem Fall Neville..." Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "...und Hermine - abzuschießen, und zwar an den empfindlichen Stellen wie Gesicht und Bauch. Verstanden?" Ein kriegsbereites Gejohle in den Bäumen war Antwort genug. "Pro..Professor...warum muss ich auch ein Tier sein?" keuchte Hermine kreidebleich. "Alle die nicht auf die Bäume kommen, sind freiwillig Tiere, so ist das nunmal!" meinte Severin kurz angebunden und verschwand dann schleunigst aus der Schusslinie. "Ha! Hättest mich garnicht so mitleidig angrinsen müssen, dir geht's selber auch an den Kragen!" zischte Neville und schaute Hermine böse an. "Pah! Ich bin immernoch schneller als du!" konterte sie und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Da bemerkten beide "Tiere", dass es schlagartig verdächtig still um sie herum geworden war und sie schauten sich panisch an. Da flog auch schon der erste Pfeil durch die Luft. Er traf Neville mitten auf den Hintern und lautes Gelächter brach aus. "Muahahaha! Geiler Treffer, Harry! Gimme Five!" schrie Ron euphorisch zu Harry und sie schlugen die Handflächen gegeneinander. Nachdem Harry den Anfang gemacht hatte, begann ein wahrer Hagel auf die beiden Tiere am Waldboden.   
Nach einer Weile fing Harry an, sich auf seiner Plattform zu langweilen. "Ron, lass uns mal weiter weg gehen, ich will über die Hängebrücken laufen!" sagte er und Ron nickte gespannt. So arbeiteten sie sich von Plattform zu Plattform weiter in den Wald hinein. "Harry, wie wärs, machen wir die blöde Watte doch von den Pfeilen weg!" schlug Ron vor und Harry nickte. "Ja, gern, die stört nur! Vielleicht ist ja Voldemort grade zufällig im Wald unterwegs, dann können wir ihn abschießen!" Also zupften die beiden die rosa Watte weg (der Gummiball-Zauber war ein Billigzauber, den selbst Ron deaktivieren konnte) und schwarze Pfeilspitzen kamen zum Vorschein. "Krass! Da brauchst du nichts mehr, wenn dich so ein Teil durchbohrt!" rief Ron und fuchtelte lachend mit einem Pfeil herum. Die Jungs zielten also eine Weile auf zu Boden fallende Blätter oder Kleintiere am Boden und gingen von Zeit zu Zeit eine Plattform weiter. Plötzlich erstarrte Harry und hielt den Arm vor Rons Brust. "Sssch! Schau mal, da unten!" flüsterte er aufgeregt und deutete auf eine besonders dunkle Ecke des Waldes. Ron starrte nach unten und erkannte einen großen, dunklen Schatten, der über den Waldboden huschte. "Voldemort....." hauchte Ron und wurde kreidebleich. "Harry...was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Frau Snape ist kilometerweit weg, und Schreien können wir auch nicht!" raunte er. "Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit - erschießen wir ihn!" meinte Harry und schaute Ron mit verbissenem Blick an. "Ja, das ist unsere Pflicht..." flüsterte Weasley und nagte aufgeregt an seinen Fingernägeln. "Wer macht es?" "Ich natürlich, ich kenn den Typen schließlich!" flüsterte Harry und spannte mit zitternden Händen einen Pfeil in den Bogen. Als sich der Schatten am Boden nicht bewegte, spannte er den Bogen so stark es ging - und ließ den Pfeil los! Er flog sirrend durch die Luft und durchbohrte das Objekt am Boden mit einem widerwärtigen Geräusch.  
"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" kreischte es ohrenbetäubend und der Schatten schoss panisch in die Höhe. "Auuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Jetzt begann das Ding, wie wild im Kreis zu rennen. "Du, Harry...hatte Voldemort echt so eine schwule Stimme...?" fragte Ron unsicher und Harry schaute ihn mit zerknautschtem Gesicht an. "Ich fürchte nein...klingt irgendwie anders..." meinte Harry. "So...sollen wir mal nachschauen? Ich meine...wenn es jetzt ein Lehrer war?" fragte Ron. "Ein Lehrer? Nur Quirrell hatte so einen tuntigen Tonfall, und der ist ja längst krepiert!" antwortete Harry. "Hallo? Wer sind sie?" rief Ron schließlich in die Tiefe und das Objekt erschrak. "Welche Teufelei war das? Wer wagt es, auf mich zu schießen?" brüllte es von unten und Harry und Ron schauten sich fragend an. "Wer ist denn da?" hakte Harry erneut nach. "Ihr seid wohl Schüler, was? Habe ich es mir doch gedacht!" keuchte es von unten. "Kommt nur herunter, dann zertrample ich euch zu Brei!" "Feh! Denkst du, wir kommen jetzt noch allen ernstes zu dir runter? Am Arsch!" schrie Ron und Harry nickte zufrieden. Dann machten sie sich in stillem Einvernehmen auf den Rückweg zu der Lichtung, auf der sich der Rest der Klasse noch immer befand. "Puh, Glück gehabt, die machen sich grade auf den Abstieg!" schnaufte Ron und die beiden kletterten ebenfalls nach unten auf den Waldboden. "So, alle wieder da?" fragte Severin, als ein Großteil der Schüler wieder auf der Lichtung im Halbkreis stand und sie die Kinder durchzählte. "Boah, haarscharf...." stöhnte Harry zu Ron und dieser nickte heftig. Da stolperte Hermine aus einem Winkel hervor (sie hatte sich unter einer Wurzel versteckt) und zählte anscheinend ihre blauen Flecken, von denen sie so viele wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem langweiligen Leben hatte. "Ihr jammert rum, wie anstrengend es war? Ihr?" rief sie hysterisch. "ICH war es doch, die am meisten unter dieser beschissenen Doppelstunde litt! Und Neville natürlich. Apropos, wo ist der eigentlich...?" Hermine blickte sich um. "Ich schwitze ja sogar, obwohl es hier mindestens minus 30 Grad hat..." maulte Ron und zupfte an seinem Winterumhang. "Und ich erst! Mein Gesicht fühlt sich wie eine augfequollene Wurst an!" fügte Harry hinzu. "Naja, also, bitte! Ihr müsst eben akzeptieren, dass wir jetzt schon in der 5. Klasse sind! Da muss man ja schließlich was Anständiges lernen, damit man mal groß rauskommt. Vor allem, wenn du Auror werden willst, Harry!", meinte Hermine streng und schickte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Hey, wer sagt denn, dass ich so einer werden will?!" Harry war empört. "Nur weil MadEye Moody mal gesagt hat, wir zwei hätten das Zeug daz .." "Wir DREI!", schrie Ron dazwischen. "Wir zwei hätten das Zeug dazu, Auroren zu werden", beendete Harry seinen Satz, ohne Rons falschen Einwurf zu beachten.   
  
  
"Kakoiii!! Remus, Harry hat geschrieben! X3" rief Sirius und sofort kam Lupin die Treppe heruntergesprintet. "Sag bloß! Was schreibt er denn? Schnell, lies vor, Schatz!" keuchte Remus und quetschte sich neben Black aufs Sofa. "Aaalso...*räusper* ‚Hallo Sirius, hallo Remus. Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure warmherzige Einladung. Ich freue mich wirklich auf die Ferien mit euch, ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie prächtig das Haus geschmückt sein wird! Und Lasagne ist selbstverständlich meine Lieblingsspeise, ihr habt meinen Geschmack bestens getroffen! Und auf die Geschenke bin ich super gespannt, sie werden mir sicherlich auch vortrefflich gefallen. Ich zähle die Tage bis zum Einundzwanzigsten! In Liebe, euer Harrylein'."   
  
  
Es war der 19. Dezember und die Ferien rückten immer näher. Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen noch am Mittagstisch und Neville schwallte sie mal wieder über irgendwelche stinklangweiligen Themen voll. "Mann, der nervt total", zischte Harry Ron ins Ohr. "Ja, machen wir ´ne Fliege!", wisperte Ron zurück. "He, wir haben Kopfweh. Wir gehen raus", sagte Harry laut und sie standen auf. Sie verließen die Eingangshalle und stiegen die Treppe hinunter. "Ah, schon viel besser", seufzte Ron und zog die frische Luft ein. "Ich glaube, Neville hat noch nie was von Deo gehört..." Sie lachten glucksend und stapften durch den Schnee. "Sollen wir mal wieder Hagman besuchen? Bei dem waren wir schon ´ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr...", schlug Harry vor. "Hm... Von mir aus!" Also gingen sie zu der großen Blockhütte am Rand des Waldes. Harry klopfte an: "Hey, Hag, mach auf!" Kurz darauf öffnete Hagrid die Tür. Sein Gesicht war ernst, aber als er die zwei erblickte, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf. "Ach, ihr seids, Harry und Ron! Dachte schon, ihr hättet mich vergessen..." Einladend ließ er die beiden rein. Hagrid stellte sich an den Herd und brühte Tee auf, während sich Harry und Ron an den Tisch setzten. "In 20 Minuten fängt Kräuterkunde an, gell? Das ist ja hier draußen, dann könnt ihr ´ne Weile hier bleiben." Er holte eine Keksdose vom Schrank, wischte mit dem Ärmel die zentimeterdicke Staubschicht weg und öffnete sie. "Hmm, dieser Duft!" schwärmte Rubeus mit träumerisch geschlossenen Augen und hielt sich die Dose unter die Nase. "Hast du die selbst gebacken?" fragte Harry sofort, doch Hagrid schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Nein, mein lieber Harry, solche Meisterstücke kriege selbst ich nicht hin! (Ron musste sich das Lachen verkneifen) Die hat mir meine Großmutter Gutemiene geschenkt!" "Ah. Na dann!" Harry langte zuversichtlich in die Dose und holte einen dunkelbraunen, runden Keks mit weißem Puderzucker-Belag heraus. "Lass es dir schmecken! Ron, du auch?" Hag hielt Ron die Dose hin, doch dieser tätschelte hastig seinen Bauch und winkte kopfschüttelnd ab. "Hm...kann man nichts machen. Die Hauselfen kochen ja ziemlich fettig." gluckste Hagrid und angelte sich einen Keks aus der Dose. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, und als er den ersten Bissen ohne Zwischenfälle geschluckt hatte, wagte er sich ebenfalls an seinen Keks. Er biss hinein, kaute prüfend und hielt dann plötzlich inne. "Mmh!!" machte er. "Ja, Harry, schmeckt lecker, ich weiß!" meinte Hagrid und lehnte sich mit träumerischem Blick aus dem Fenster in seinen Fettwanst-Sessel zurück (Ron hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Hagrids Shirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚Master of Disaster' gestarrt). "MMMMH!" machte Harry erneut und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Ach, du willst Ronny wohl neidisch machen, du Schelm!" lachte Hagrid, doch Harry durchbohrte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. "Nicht? Na was denn dann?" fragte er dümmlich und beugte sich zu Harry nach vorne. Da schob sich Ron am überdimensionalen Hintern des Wildhüters vorbei und legte Harry ein Stück Pergament und einen Stift hin. Er schnappte sich sofort den Stift und krakelte auf das Pergament: ‚Der Keks verklebt mir den Mund, verdammte Scheisse!'   
Ron schaute Harry ungläubig an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Hä? Warum lachst du? Sag mir mal, was er da drauf geschrieben hat!" quengelte Hagrid und schüttelte Rons Arm. "Ich dachte du kannst lesen?" fragte Ron, der sein Lachen kurz unterbrach. "Ja, kann ich auch, aber ich bin zu faul..." murrte der Wildhüter und kratze sich den Bart. "Harry schreibt, dass der Keks seinen Mund zusammenklebt!" meinte Ron grinsend. "Ach sooo! Klar, das liegt an der Schicht Edelschimmel obendrauf! Geheimrezept von Großmuttern!" Hagrid zwinkerte Ron zu und wandte sich dann an den rot anlaufenden Harry. "Kein Problem, du musst nur heiße Milch trinken. Da!" Er drückte Harry einen beinahe überlaufenden Holzbecher voller dampfender Milch hin (in Hags schlecht isolierter Baracke dampfte selbst der Atem) und dieser ließ sie durch die winzige Öffnung in den Lippen in seinen Mund laufen. Nach kurzer Zeit brachte er seine Kiefer mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch wieder auseinander und kippte hastig die Milch hinterher (er musste ständig an den Schimmel in seinem Mund denken). "Danke auch, Hagrid!!" fauchte er, sobald er wieder sprechen konnte. "Also, ab jetzt werde ich ein für alle Mal NIE WIEDER etwas Essbares, das in irgend einer Weise etwas mit dir zu Tun hat, anrühren, geschweige den essen!" Das hatte gesessen. Hagrid hatte es jedes Mal schweigend hingenommen, wenn die Schüler sein Essen kritisiert hatten (und das kam nicht gerade selten vor), aber auf seine Oma ließ er nichts kommen. "Ach ja? Der Herr will also nichts mehr von mir wissen? Na schön, dann könnt ihr ja gehen!!" keifte Hagrid und baute sich vor den Jungen auf. "Aber Hagrid.....nur Harry hat was gesagt, ICH nicht!" rief Ron und drängte sich etwas hinter einen Sessel. "Außerdem sagte er, dass er nichts mehr bei dir essen will, und nicht, dass er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will!" versuchte Ron, den Pseudo-Rocker zu beschwichtigen. "Das ist mir egal! Raus hier, alle beide!" grollte Hag (denn er hatte Rons kompliziert aufgebautem Satz nicht folgen können...) Da nickte Harry mit dem Kopf zur Tür und sie verdufteten, bevor Hagrid auf die Idee kam, sie rauszuwerfen.   
"Uuhh...was ist das für ein Geschrei...?" stöhnte eine schwule Stimme aus Hagrids Schlafecke, die mit einem rot-weiß-karierten Vorhang vom Rest der Hütte abgetrennt war. "Oh, jetzt haben die dich aufgeweckt!" rief Hagrid und walzte zu seinem Bett. "Dabei brauchst du dich Ruhe, um dich zu erholen..."   
  
  
Severin Snape, die nach ihren wenigen Stunden VGDDK am Morgen den Rest des Tages frei hatte, saß in ihrem inzwischen geschmackvoll eingerichteten Dungeon-Zimmer und packte ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke ein. Da flog plötzlich geräuschvoll die Tür auf und ihr Bruder Severus rauschte mit wallendem Umhang herein. "Mann! Kannst du nicht EIN MAL anklopfen wie ein normaler Mensch?" fauchte Severin und fing gerade noch ihre Kaffetasse auf, die sie vor Schreck umgestoßen hatte. "Keine Zeit für Streitereien! Ein Notfall!" keuchte Snape und ließ sich auf die Couch neben seine Schwester fallen. "Also so aktiv sieht man dich selten, Bruderherz, das muss ich zugeben..." grinste Severin und riss ihm das Stück Pergament aus der Hand, weswegen er vermutlich so aufgebracht war. "Hey! Ich wollte dir den Inhalt erst ankündigen!" zischte er und versuchte, den Brief zurückzuholen, doch Severin rutschte blitzschnell ans andere Ende des Sofas. "Tut mir leid, aber das verkürzt die Sache ungemein!" meinte sie und begann zu lesen. Nach einer Weile lies sie den Brief sinken und starrte auf ihre Hände. "Und?" fragte Snape abwartend. "Was redest du da eigentlich.......Notfall......von wegen......das ist kein Notfall, das ist eine mittelschwere Katastrophe!!" schrie Severin und sprang auf. "Na also! Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Snape wütend, aber nicht halb so gereizt wie seine Schwester. "Na...was sollen wir schon machen! Wir müssen verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich weg von hier!" rief sie und schaute sich schon im Zimmer nach eventuellen Gepäckstücken um. "Was? Weg von hier? Und wo sollen wir dann bitteschön unterkommen?" fragte Severus, der jetzt auch aufgestanden war und seiner Schwester in ihrem planlosen Weg durchs Zimmer folgte. "Wohin, wohin.....das ist doch egal! Hauptsache weg!" Sie trug ein schwarzes Girlie-Shirt, das den Blick auf ihre Arme und somit auch auf ihre Tattoos freigab und eine ausgebleichte Bluejeans. "Übermorgen sind Ferien, bis dahin haben wir vielleicht noch Zeit - WENN wir Glück haben! Also, pack schonmal das wichtigste zusammen,wir reisen mit leichtem Gepäck. Nimm nichts mit, was wir nicht irgendwo nachkaufen können!" Severin war in einen hysterischen Redeschwall verfallen und schnappte hier und da einen Gegenstand und stopfte ihn in eine Tasche. "Nein, das können wir nicht machen! Dann fällt womöglich noch mein Unterricht aus!" meinte Snape wütend und half Severin unbewusst beim Packen, indem er ihre Bücher vom Regal mit einem beiläufig gemurmelten Spruch in eine winzige Kapsel bannte.   
Was die Geschwister dermaßen in Aufruhr versetzte? Der Grund dafür war ein Brief. Ein Brief ihres Vaters, Zyntherius Snape, seinerseits größte Nervensäge und Nörgler, den man sich (außer Hagrid) überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Er hatte angekündigt, zu Beginn der Ferien in Hogwarts vorbeizukommen, um seine einzigen Kinder zu besuchen, zumal sich ja wegen Severins Aufenthalt im Internat eine einmalige Gelegenheit dazu bot. Die Geschwister hatten 15 Hauselfen angestellt, um ihren überaus mies gelaunten und bösartigen Vater in seinem Schloss in Schottland zu versorgen, doch jetzt waren nur noch 2 davon übrig, die anderen fielen seinen diversen tödlichen Flüchen zum Opfer. Zyntherius hatte geschrieben, dass diese beiden Elfen seelisch und psychisch nur noch Wracks waren und zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen waren, deshalb plante er, Dumbledore ein paar ausrangierte Küchenelfen abzukaufen. 


End file.
